RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx
by Anonymous Fanz2
Summary: Arc 1: When Ruby enters an alternative dimension she meets a mysterious man. What secrets does he hide and how will those secrets affect Team RWBY? Arc 2: Haunted by his actions, Onyx continues his quest where past, present, and future align. (Formerly called RWBY: The Shadow Zone.)
1. Onyx

**This is my first attempt for a 3rd person story. My writing style favors 1st person but this story requires 3rd person to have it's desired impact on the readers.**

 **The following takes place between volume 1 and volume 2**

* * *

 **Act 1:** **The Shadow Zone**

Everything is grey, the soil, the grass, the sky, even the sun. A shadowy figure walks in the distance. His black, ankle long overcoat blowing in the wind as he approaches a tent. He walks with a black orthopedic grip cane. As he enters the tent he looks at a wooden board. It is marked with hundreds of scratches. The man grabs a knife and scratches on one more.

"Ten years." His dead, gravely voice speaks.

A growl can be heard outside the tent. The man looks in the direction of the noise. He puts the knife down and grabs his cane, before leaving the tent.

* * *

Team RWBY are running through a forest.

"Whoa!" Ruby shouts as she dashes across the beaten path. "Last one back cleans the dorm!"

"That's ridiculous!" Weiss responds. "You're only doing this because you know your semblance will give you an advantage!"

"It actually sounds fun!" Yang says.

"Fine." Weiss says convinced by the excitement on the sisters' faces. "But I don't intent to lose."

Weiss smirks and used her Glyphs to give her a boost and increase her speed. Ruby uses her semblance to pass Weiss. Yang and Blake struggle to keep up. Ruby lead is interrupted by a loud screeching. Suddenly a black shadowy portal opens in front of her. Ruby can't stop in time and speeds inside. By the time any of Team RWBY caught up the portal had shrunk to a size too small for any of them to fit.

* * *

On the other end of the portal everything looked the same as before, but everything was grey. Ruby turned around to see the rest of her team confused and worried as the portal shut. Ruby walks to them.

"That was weird." she says.

But Team RWBY can't hear Ruby.

"Hello?" She waves her hand in front of Yang's face.

Team RWBY can't see her either. She realizes she can't hear her team either, despite their mouths clearly moving. Ruby takes out her scroll and calls Yang but the call fails. Ruby tries to call the other members of Team RWBY with the same results. Ruby looks around and realizes she is creating footprints. She tries to grab a twig but her hand goes through it.

"Huh?" Ruby questions.

Instead Ruby uses her finger to write in the dirt; _I'm here but you can't see or here me and I can't hear you_. Weiss noticed the dirt moving first and informed Yang and Blake of it. Once the message is written Yang writes in it; _Stay here, we'll find a way to help._ Weiss runs back towards Beacon to find help their while Yang and Blake think about ideas. Ruby hears a growl. She turns to see what looks like three Beowolves made purely out of black smoke. Ruby grabs her scythe and swings at one. The blade goes right through the creature, just like her hand and the wood. She turns towards Yang and Blake who are looking in the direction but don't seem alarmed. Ruby realizes this is something only she can see. The shadowy Beowolves charge at Ruby. She dodges and tries to climb up a tree. Ruby passes right through it.

"Figures." She says.

One of the creature swing at Ruby and scrapes her side. The attack cuts through her cincher leaving 3 bleeding cuts on her waist. Ruby looks at the wound in both pain and confusion, her aura would normally protect her from such an attack. She begins to run realizing wherever she is must be a place where aura is ineffective. The shadowy Beowolves chase her. One catches up and lunges at Ruby. It pins her to the ground with it's feet and claws on her arms and legs. The shadowy Beowolf opens it's mouth to bite Ruby's head when it is shot through it's own. Ruby looks to where the shot came from. On a hill is the man in the black overcoat. Underneath was a black turtleneck and black pants. He has dark spikey hair with heavy stubble and burning crimson eyes. The man fires two more shots from his cane, each killing the shadowy Beowolves. He walks towards Ruby and picks her up, carrying her like a child.

"Who are you?" Ruby asks.

"The name's Onyx, and yours." The man responds

"Ruby." She says.

"Rest now Ruby, you'll need it." Onyx tells Ruby.

* * *

Onyx arrives at his tent. He enters it and places Ruby on the bed. Onyx grabs a first aid kit. He removes Ruby's cincher and rolls up her blouse to above the wound. Onyx cleans and bandages the wound before redressing her.

* * *

Ruby wakes up, slowly gets out of the bed and looks at her wound. She notices the bandages revealed by the tears in her clothes. She exits the tent to see Onyx sitting on a rock tending to a fire in the cold, dark night.

"Your awake." Onyx states.

"When did you...?" Ruby asks as she gestures towards the bandages.

"While you were asleep." He interrupts.

"You didn't...?" Ruby starts.

"No." Onyx answers.

Ruby sits on a rock nearby the fire. She places her hands over it to warm them.

"You feeling better?" Onyx asks.

"A little. I have..." Ruby begins.

"Questions. So do I." He says.

"Can you stop that?" Ruby asks.

"Fine. First off, why and how are you here?" Onyx questions.

"It was an accident, I ran through a portal." Ruby answers.

"A portal? First one in nearly four decades." Onyx states.

"What is this place?" Ruby asks.

"It doesn't have an official name because only a handful of people know about it. I call it the Shadow Zone." Onyx answers.

"The Shadow Zone." Ruby repeats.

"It's a parallel plane of existance. Animate objects are the only things that exist on both plane. In Remnant we can't be noticed in any direct method. But, all non living things can be modified in both dimensions." Onyx explains.

Ruby shook her head to show she understands.

"Aura works strangely in this dimension. In Remnant our aura will protect items close to us from being influenced by those in the Shadow Zone. But in the Shadow Zone aura stops working almost entirely. With one exception, mine." Onyx continues.

Ruby looks at Onyx with a confused expression.

"My semblance not only allows my aura to function here, it allows me to create portals into and out of this dimension." Onyx states.

"So you can send me home?" Ruby asks to confirm.

"Yes, but not right now." Onyx answers.

"Why not?" Ruby asks.

"I haven't made a portal in ten years, I don't think it'll be strong enough to send you through." Onyx explains.

"You've been here for ten years?" Ruby questions.

"Yes, I've been living here to learn more about this dimension in order to implement it into my fighting style." Onyx says.

"Last one, what were those things that attacked me?" Ruby asks.

"Shadowolves. They appear as shadowy versions of Beowolves, but they are so much more. Shadowolves have the ability to make their bodies intangible. With one exception, their head." Onyx states, "You should get some rest. We'll try to get you home first thing in the morning."

Ruby gets up and goes back inside. And Onyx stares at the fire. His eyes widen. Beneath his breath, he whispers,

"Summer."


	2. Questions

**Time for Chapter 2.**

* * *

Ruby wakes up and walks out of the tent. Onyx is nowhere to be found. She looks sits on a rock near the former fire and waits. Onyx walks up behind her.

"You left this behind." Onyx speaks.

Ruby jumped up in fear and turned around. Onyx was holding Crescent Rose towards her. She had dropped it during her fight with the Shadowolves.

"A scythe is an uncommon weapon, especially being used by a young girl." Onyx says.

"My uncle Qrow taught me." Ruby says as she takes her weapon.

"I see you learned from the best." Onyx responds.

"You know my uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks.

"I know of him, never met him." Onyx says, "I once planned to train under him but now my fighting style is too developed, it would be too hard to implement a scythe into my fighting style."

Ruby stared at Onyx confused.

"What is your weapon?" Ruby asks.

Onyx grabs his cane.

"Almost anything I want it to be." Onyx states.

The handle of the cane straightens and the cane collapses so it is long enough to be held with both hands. A blade extends out of the top of the handle.

"It has blades on both sides, and can extend, collapse, and curve to form many weapons." Onyx explains.

Onyx sticks the blade into the ground. Ruby examines the weapon.

"Now for that portal."

"You can do it?" Ruby asks.

"Yes." Onyx answers.

"So what do you need to...?" Ruby begins.

Suddenly a shadowy portal opens. Ruby walks up to it and stares at it.

"You sure this will work?" Ruby questions?

"Yes." Onyx says as he pushes her through before following himself.

On the other side Ruby ran to the closest tree and placed her hand on it.

"It worked!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby turns towards Onyx.

"Why did you come with me?" She asks.

"I need to find out what was up with the random portal that brought you here, they aren't natural occurrences." Onyx explains.

"Thank you, I'm going to find my friends." Ruby says as she runs off.

"Wait!" Onyx shouts.

"What is it?" Ruby asks when Onyx catches up to her.

"I need you to bring me to Ozpin." He says.

"Why do you need to see him?" Ruby asks.

"He can help me." Onyx explains, "Meet me at the statue in two hours."

"Won't you need me to show you where to portal was?" Ruby asks.

"It's near where I found you, right?" Onyx questions.

"Yeah." Ruby answers.

"Then I'll find my way." Onyx states.

Onyx runs to where the portal was and Ruby heads to Beacon Academy.

* * *

Ruby take out her scroll and calls Yang. Yang answers.

"Hello. Ruby!?" Yang says.

"Who else? I'm heading towards Beacon." Ruby says.

"Hey! Who are you?" Ruby overhears Yang say.

"Yang? What's happening?" Ruby asks.

"What are you doing?" Ruby overhears Yang ask.

Ruby loses connection and tries to call the other members of Team RWBY with no response. She calls Jaune.

* * *

Yang, Blake, and Weiss have their weapons drawn. They are surrounding Onyx. He looks around, unphased by the danger.

"Stay out of my way." Onyx orders.

Onyx had arrived to area through one of his portals. The three girls had noticed and instantly connected it to the portal that Ruby ran into.

"What did you do to my sister!?" Yang yells.

"Sister?" Onyx repeats.

His eyes widen, Onyx knows who Yang is referring to. Yang sees to look on his face and charges at him.

"Tell me!" Yang yells.

She strikes with her right hand and Onyx blocks with his sword which he drew to moment Yang started her charge. Yang swings at Onyx with her left and blasts him in the lower abdomen. Onyx jumped back and watches the other two girls. Weiss dashes at Onyx. He flips his sword so the blade faces downwards. Grabs Weiss' sword with his left hand and jabs her in the stomach with the pommel of his sword. He throws Myrtenaster into the air and grabs it by the handle. He scraps her rapier against his sword while throwing it to the side in order to create sparks that fly towards Blake's eyes. While Blake was blinded Onyx runs and opens a portal behind Blake. He knees her inside and closes it behind her. Yang fires at Onyx who creates a portal to use as a shield. Normally the pellets would still have the same effect but if an inanimate object enters a portal to the Shadow Zone it can only be influence things in the Shadow Zone. Onyx jumps into the portal and jumped out another that opened right in front of Weiss who had picked up her rapier. Weiss rapidly strikes at Onyx who, with one hand behind his back, blocks and deflects her attacks without countering. Onyx blocks and knocks Weiss' weapon out of her hand.

"Your sister held onto her weapon with a stronger grip." Onyx taunts.

"My sis..." Weiss starts before being kicked into the Shadow Zone.

Yang clenches her fists as her eyes turn red. Yang charges at Onyx and punches him in the jaw. The punch sends him sprawling across the ground into a tree. Onyx rubs his jaw before getting up.

"Okay, no more playing around." Onyx says.

His weapon has a blade extend from the opposing end as the other. The handle extends so the total length of the weapon is equal to his height. He begins to spin the weapon and charges at Yang. Onyx sticks one of the blades into the ground and pole vaults into Yang. Yang falls to the ground. Onyx collapses the weapon into a sword and holds it at Yang's neck.

"Stand down and listen." Onyx orders

"Onyx!" Ruby shouts as she arrives with Team JNPR.

Onyx converts his weapon into a cane and leans on it.

"What are you doing!?" Ruby asks as she helps her sister up.

Onyx doesn't answer, instead he opens a portal next to her where Weiss and Blake walk out, still on guard.

"They struck first, I was simply defending myself." Onyx states, "I didn't harm them that much, only disabled them."

"You know this guy?" Weiss asks.

"Yes, he helped me while I was in the Shadow Zone." Ruby explains.

"Is that where he sent us?" Weiss asks.

"Yes, it is." Onyx interrupts.

"I wasn't speaking to you." Weiss retorts.

Onyx ignores her and walks up to Yang and stares into her eyes. Yang backed up in confusion.

"Lilac, not red." Onyx states.

"Huh?" Yang says.

"Your eyes, they're no longer red. Your semblance, correct?" Onyx says.

"Yeah..." Yang responds.

Onyx turns towards Ruby.

"I see she's aggressive." Onyx comments.

Onyx begins examining the ground. Weiss walks towards Ruby.

"How do we know he wasn't the one who brought you into the Shadow Zone?" Weiss asks.

"I trust him." Ruby answers.

"Why, he tried to kill us." Yang says.

"I used non-lethal attacks." Onyx states.

"A blade to my throat isn't non-lethal." Yang retorts.

"I didn't strike at your neck." Onyx comments.

"I still don't trust him. Like Weiss said, how do we know he didn't bring you to the Shadow Zone?" Yang says.

"He saved my life and brought me back." Ruby explains.

"He could have said he brought you back and avoid the entire fight, or stop it once it started." Blake states.

"I could have and probably should have, but I didn't." Onyx interjects, "There are more important things at hand here. Like the mysterious portal that Ruby ran into; I didn't create it, so how did!? Why'd they do it!? I'm going to try and figure that out, you can either help me or stay out of my way!"

Ruby stares at Onyx in confusion. He wasn't like this in the Shadow Zone. The mysterious portal set something off inside him. Ruby had always noticed some aggression in Onyx's voice, and now he is showing that aggression. While Teams RWBY and JNPR talk Onyx digs his fingers into the dirt. He pulls out a black shotgun casing. Onyx looks at the casings left behind from Yang's shots and sees the difference. He notices an O embossed on the bottom of the casing. Onyx puts the casing in his pocket, gets up and turns towards the two teams.

"Bring me to Ozpin." Onyx orders.

* * *

 **I'm glad to see the relatively positive response to the first chapter, I'll try to maintain that quality of work.**


	3. NWOR

**Chapter 3, we finally get some info on Onyx's past.**

* * *

"Why should we bring you to Ozpin?" Weiss asks.

"If you won't help me, I'll find him myself!" Onyx reponds.

"Enough!" Ruby yells.

Everyone stares at Ruby.

"Ozpin can help." Ruby says, "Come on guys, let's go."

"You can't be serious." Weiss responds.

Ruby starts walking towards Beacon Academy. The rest follow, some reluctantly. Onyx stays in the back keeping track of his surroundings, not losing his guard for a second. Ruby slows down until she's next to Onyx.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks.

"Nothing." Onyx answers.

"We both know that's not true." Ruby responds.

Onyx stays in silence.

"I haven't known you for a full day and I've already seen two sides of you." Ruby states.

"How so?" Onyx asks.

"You're more aggressive. It's like anger is the only emotion you have now." Ruby explains.

"And what emotions did I have before." Onyx asks.

"None, you weren't showing any emotion." Ruby answers.

Onyx stared at her, his crimson eyes burning with hate and rage.

"You know who did this, don't you?" Ruby asks.

"No." Onyx says. "But when I find out, he's going to pay."

"How do you know it's a guy? And what does he have to pay for." Ruby asks.

"Besides us, only a handful of people know of the Shadow Zone's existance. Those who know about agreed to keep it secret, those people include my former team and Ozpin. They are all males, so whichever one did it, or leaked the secret for someone else to do it will pay for breaking the agreement." Onyx explains.

Onyx speeds up, leaving Ruby in the back.

* * *

The group arrives at Beacon Academy. Team JNPR departs while the rest enters Beacon Tower.

"Ozpin's office is..." Ruby begins.

Onyx was already gone. He had entered the Shadow Zone to enter Ozpin's office unnoticed.

"Well that was rude." Weiss states.

Ozpin was standing at a window looking at the view in his office. He heard the door open and close but didn't react.

"I know you're here Onyx." Ozpin says before turning around.

Onyx exists the Shadow Zone and leans on the wall.

"It was the lack of footprints despite hearing the door open and close." Onyx states.

"Yes. Why have you returned to my school?" Ozpin says.

Ozpin sits at his desk and Onyx walks over to it. He takes the black shotgun casing out of his pocket and rests it on the desk. Ozpin picks it up and stares at the _O_ embedded on the bottom of the casing.

"We both know he's dead." Ozpin states.

"It was left there on purpose to lure me to him." Onyx states.

"Why are you afraid to say his name?" Ozpin asks, "Will it increase your anger towards him?"

Onyx grabs the casing and crushes it into tiny shards.

"My anger has reached it's limits." He states.

"What is the point of getting angry about something that happened ten years ago?" Ozpin asks.

"My anger is the source of my strength." Onyx responds.

"'Anger is the strongest source of power and the most dangerous, for both the user and his opponents.' Do you remember who said that?" Ozpin says.

Onyx clenches his fists.

"I didn't come here for a lecture already given to me by a dead man." Onyx says.

"It's been ten years since Team NWOR **(Pronounced Noir)** disbanded." Ozpin states.

"Not much of a team when the only other member is Rubine." Onyx states.

"Not true, there's still Night." Ozpin states.

Onyx slams his fists onto the table.

"Don't talk about Night, he killed Windsor!" Onyx yelled.

"You didn't come here just to discuss former events?" Ozpin asks.

"No. I need you to help me find Night and stop him." Onyx states.

"Night dropped off the face of Remnant, he was last seen the same day the Rider was." Ozpin says.

"I only need your resources." Onyx says.

"You mean my students." Ozpin corrects.

"You think now that he's shown himself to me he won't be coming here? We both know what he wants." Onyx says.

"I will not allow you to put my students in danger." Ozpin says.

"They are already in danger, if we don't strike first we may not be able to stop him." Onyx explains.

"Night is a master strategist. He needed another piece on the board, so he summoned you. He would have planned for us to attack which would give him access to whom ever we send after him." Ozpin states, "The only way to win this game is to not play."

"Night would be prepared for all scenarios, this is the one that gives us the highest chance of victory!" Onyx states.

"Which is why it would be the one he is best prepared for." Ozpin says.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. I work better alone anyway." Onyx says.

"Wait." Ozpin orders.

"You can't stop me." Onyx states.

"I know." Ozpin responds.

"Then what is it!?" Onyx asks.

"Here." Ozpin says as he hands Onyx a key.

Onyx puts the key in his pocket and walks out.

"You can come out now." Ozpin says.

Team RWBY enters the room.

"You want to help him, don't you?" Ozpin asks.

"I do." Ruby says.

"Why? He has done nothing good to us recently." Weiss says.

"Onyx has had a troubled life, and not just the death of his teammate. He grew up on the streets as a thief. Once Onyx tried to rob me and I caught him. I allowed Onyx to enter my school because if he was not shown a light, he would forever walk a path of darkness." Ozpin explains.

"I see he followed that path of light." Yang comments sarcastically.

"It is not too late to change that." Ozpin states.

As Team RWBY turns to leave Ozpin calls to them.

"One last thing, don't get caught." Ozpin orders.

* * *

Onyx walks up the garage at the address marked on the key. He uses the key to unlock the garage door and opens it. He enters the garage, turns on a light, and closes the door behind him. Inside is a black suitcase, a matte black motorcycle, and a chest. Onyx opens the chest. He digs inside and pulls out a picture of him when he was younger wearing a Beacon uniform and someone else. The stranger was around his age then, with long black hair and flame yellow eyes. He had on a Beacon uniform. Onyx took the picture out its frame folded it up and put it into his pocket. He grabbed the suitcased and dusted it off revealing _Atlesian Assassin-001_ embossedonto the front of the case. He opened the suitcase revealing black Atlesian soldier armor with a skull stratched onto the front of the helmet **(Which covers the entire face)**. Onyx puts on the armor and then his overcoat over it. He opens the garage door and sees Team RWBY waiting for him outside.

"Why are you here?" Onyx asks with his voice distorted by the helmet.

"We are her to help." Ruby states.

"If Ozpin allowed you to come then I have no right to question him but you are to do as I say without question, understood." Onyx says.

Ruby nods and the rest do reluctantly.

* * *

 **Questions answered to only bring up more questions. Who is Night? Who is Windsor? Who is Rubine? Why did Night kill Windsor? Who is the Rider? What is Night goals? What's next for Team RWBY?**


	4. Grey

**Chapter 4. Let's do it.**

* * *

Onyx gets on his motorcycle.

"Wait here, I'll see where we can start looking for Night." Onyx orders.

"Night?" Ruby asks.

"You can drop the act, I know you were listening in." Onyx says.

Onyx drives off.

The team goes inside the garage and opens a door to another room. Inside the room is a bed, couch, desk, bookcase with three books, and another chess. Ruby and Yang sit on the bed the rest sit on the couch. Weiss coughs.

"How can you stand being here, it's so dusty?" Weiss asks as she fans the dust away.

"Stop moving, your only making it worse." Yang complains.

"It's as if no ones been here in years." Ruby says after she sneezes.

"I think we should go outside." Weiss says

"Or clean the place." Ruby suggests.

"Why should we do that?" Weiss asks.

"We don't know how long Onyx will be gone, it could be hours." Ruby states.

Team RWBY starts to clean up the place.

* * *

Onyx stops his motorcycle in front of a Junior's club. He walks towards the door. Onyx sits at the counter next to a girl wearing a black hoodie, with the hood up, black pants with gloves and boots. Onyx passes the girl fifty lien cards.

"What do have for me?" Onyx asks.

"Your target hasn't been seen in ten years." The girl says.

"That's hardly news." Onyx comments.

"The person he was last seen with was spotted in Vale two days ago." The girl states.

"Where?" Onyx asks.

"That'll cost you extra." The girl says.

Onyx passes her fifty more lien cards.

"This address. He been seen there multiple times this week." The girl says as she passes Onyx a paper with an address printed on it.

"Thank you for you help." Onyx says.

"If you're willing to spend one hundred lien on an address, your target must be important." The girl says.

Onyx walks outside to see three random thugs by his motorcycle.

"Step away from my property." Onyx orders.

"Oh look, it's a tough guy we got here." One of the thugs say.

"Let's teach him lesson." Another one says.

"I don't know, that's military grade armor." The third thug says.

"That'll sell for a lot of lien." The first thug says.

Onyx cracks his knuckles and knocks each one out with one punch. He ges one his motorcycle and drives back to his warehouse.

* * *

Onyx opens the garage door and drives his motorcycle inside. He gets off and looks around. The warehouse is almost completely spotless. Onyx walks into the other room where the girls were sleeping due to exhaustion. He kicks Weiss' feet.

"Wake up your friends." Onyx orders when Weiss opens her eyes.

"Ow." Weiss says sarcastically.

Weiss wakes up Blake and Yang. Yang wakes up Ruby before she gets out the bed.

"I have a lead." Onyx says.

"What is it?" Ruby asks.

"You don't need to know. What you need to do is grab your weapons and get set!" Onyx says.

"Hey! If you want our help, you better start treating us with respect." Weiss states.

"Weiss, stop it" Ruby says.

"Why do you defend him? All he's done is disrespect us." Weiss reponds.

"Fine. The last person Night was ever seen with, Davy Jet, was last seen two days ago." Onyx explains.

The group leaves the warehouse and start walking towards Davy's last known location.

* * *

Midway through the trip the group is walking through a long alley. Ruby walks up next to Onyx.

"Who is Davy?" Ruby asks.

"All you need to know is he's our key to finding Night." Onyx says.

"Onyx!" Weiss yells.

Onyx turns towards Weiss. She's walking with a furrowed brow and arms crossed. Onyx faces forward.

"He was Team NWOR's informant. Back when we did missions, we'd always do the ones that were stealth based, required getting intel, or both. When we needed an outside source we called Davy, he has connections all over Vale. Night has been using my ability to create portals to the Shadow Zone to travel unnoticed for the past ten years." Onyx explains.

"You knew who opened that portal. Why did you lie?" Ruby asks.

"I had full intentions to handle this matter alone, until I realized Night was the strongest member of my team. He personally trained me in all forms of combat I know. We also follow a similar moral code and one of it's rules is to never stop improving." Onyx says.

Onyx stops and puts his arm in front of Ruby to stop her. The rest stop seconds after.

"What's wrong?" Yang asks.

"We're being followed." Onyx states, "Let me handle this."

He walks forward.

"We didn't come here for trouble, just passing through." Onyx says.

Ten people wearing black jump suits with black biker helmets, with a mirrored visor, walk out from buildings, windows, and dumpsters. Each one armed with a pipe.

"Well, you passed into our turf." One said.

His jumpsuit had a red shoulder pauldron to indicate that he was the leader.

"And we don't tolerate trespassing." The leader says.

The surrounded group draws their weapons. Onyx converts his into a baton. He holds it so it goes against the back of his arm.

Onyx dashed towards the leader. He knees the leader in the stomach and shatters his visor with the baton. Another guy tries to hit Onyx in the back of the head with a pipe. Onyx grabs it, yanks it out the thugs hand and hits him across the head with it knocking the thug into a pole. He turns towards Team RWBY who are finishing the other thugs. They holster their weapons and continue to Davy's last known location.

* * *

The building is a three story warehouse.

"Pair off into teams of two and search the building, one per floor. I'll take the third." Onyx says.

Onyx opens a portal to the Shadow Zone and the group enters. He jumps onto a window sill and begins climbing up to a window on the third floor. Onyx sticks his blade under the window and pries it open. Inside was lots of crates. Onyx walks up to a crate as looks at the writing on it; _Dust_. Onyx walks into the next room where on a chair a man, with short grey hair and wearing one of the black jump suits with a grey shoulder pauldron, is sleeping. Onyx exits the Shadow Zone and slaps the man awake.

"Davy." Onyx says.

"What is it?" Davy says before opening his eyes.

Davy sees Onyx and pushes the chair back causing it to fall. Davy tries to run away but Onyx is faster. He catches up to Davy and presses him against a wall.

"Who are you?" Davy asks.

Onyx's helmet retracts into the rest of the armor.

"No, it's not possible. I watch you die." Davy states.

"You watched me die? When this is over, I'll watch you did." Onyx responds.

Onyx throws Davy to the floor into the Shadow Zone. Onyx enters and sticks his blade into Davy's arm.

"Your going to tell me everything I want to know about Night." Onyx states.

* * *

 **That escalated quickly. And it's only going to get worse.**


	5. Interrogation

**I'm gonna just shut up and let the action role.**

* * *

"What do you want to know?" Davy asks.

"When was the last time you saw Night?" Onyx questions.

"Ten years ago." Davy answers.

Onyx pushes the blade in further. Davy screams in pain.

"I know Night would use you as his connection to the outside world." Onyx states.

"I saw him last night." Davy jokes.

Onyx twists the blade and Davy screams again.

"Okay! I saw him this morning." Davy confesses.

"Where and why?" Onyx asks.

"Screw you!" Davy says.

Onyx removes the blade and impales Davy's lower abdomen.

"Want to try that again?" Onyx asks.

"At your house, to tell me how he's going to kill you." Davy says.

Onyx removes the sword. He looks into Davy's eyes and then stabs Davy again. The hilt presses against Davy's belly as the blade went all the way through. Davy screams louder than he did before.

* * *

Team RWBY hears a scream and rush to the room. Ruby is the first one through the door.

"Onyx!" Ruby yells.

Davy had nearly fifty stab marks in him. He is beaten and bruised. Onyx presses him against the wall with his blade to Davy's neck. He turns Ruby and drops Davy.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asks in fear.

"Getting results." Onyx states

"Who's this? Your daughter?" Davy asks.

Onyx kicks Davy causing him to roll across the room.

"You tortured him!" Yang states.

"How else was I to get answers!?" Onyx asks.

"There are more civil means of interrogation." Weiss says.

"You don't think I know that. I know Davy, he's hard to break." Onyx says.

"That doesn't justify it!" Weiss says.

"Is this really the time for a lecture? You didn't just happen to discover The location of Night's hideout, did you? Well, I did! And do you happen to know where there's a stockpile of stolen dust? I do!" Onyx says.

"Onyx, calm down." Ruby says.

"Calm is the last thing we need! Calm is what lost us Windsor! Night has had ten years of planning. All that time, you think Night isn't gearing up for something big!? I've been squandering my resources chasing after his crumbs when we really need to be hitting him hard and hitting him now!" Onyx says.

Ruby backs away in fear of Onyx's anger. He walks towards Davy who was laughing to himself.

"You think you stand a chance against Night?" Davy laughs, "He'll kill you, or do you not remember what happened to Windsor?"

Onyx walks towards the door.

"Let's go." Onyx orders.

Team RWBY follows him out reluctantly. Once a few blocks away from the warehouse, Onyx pulls out his scroll. He calls a number and instantly hangs up. The warehouse suddenly explodes. Team RWBY stop and look at the burning warehouse.

"What did you do!?" Ruby asks.

"I covered our tracks." Onyx states.

"You just killed him." Blake states.

"Davy was scum, which is hardly news. Remnant is better without him." Onyx responds.

Team RWBY stop their protest as they realize it is in vain. The group returns to Onyx's warehouse.

* * *

Once inside Team RWBY sits on the bed and couch while Onyx leans on the wall.

"Get some rest, we'll strike in the morning." Onyx orders.

Onyx leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Through the door he can hear muffled voices but can't make out what they are saying. Onyx sits on the floor next to the door, leaning his back on the wall next to it. Onyx takes the picture of his younger self with the other student out of his pocket. He stares at it for a while. Ruby exits the room and sits next to him.

"Who's that?" She asks.

Onyx looks at her surprised. He was lost in thought and lowered his guard for the first time in years. Ruby was tired and Onyx could see it in her face and hear it in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Ruby apologizes.

"It's me and..." Onyx starts.

Ruby waits for Onyx to continue.

"It's me and Windsor." Onyx says.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like to talk about that." Ruby says.

"It's fine." Onyx responds.

The aggression in Onyx's voice was replaced with sadness.

"Windsor was my best friend and partner. When he fought with Night, I just watched. I was too frightened to help. And when Night killed him, I ran. I was a coward. Now I can make up for that mistake." Onyx explains.

"You weren't a coward." Ruby states.

"What do you mean?" Onyx asks.

"You lived to fight another day. From how you speak about Night, if you'd fought him you would've died too." Ruby explains.

"I let him kill Windsor." Onyx says.

"And now your stronger, maybe even strong enough to avenge Windsor." Ruby says.

Ruby yawns and rests her head on Onyx's shoulder. Ruby closes her eyes and Onyx waits until he's sure she's asleep. Onyx picks Ruby up and carries her to the other room. Her places Ruby in the bed next to Yang, who was woken up by his footsteps. She watches as Onyx carefully covers Ruby with the sheets. He walks to the bookcase grabs the middle book and sits at his desk. He dusts the grey book of and opens it. He places the picture of himself and Windsor inside and closes the book. Onyx puts the book back on his shelf and returns to his seat. Onyx stares into the darkness thinking about what is to come.

* * *

 **To compensate for the shorter chapter the next couple will be longer.**


	6. Confrontation

**The reveal of Night has come.**

* * *

Ruby wakes up, she gets out the bed, and looks around. The room is empty. She walks into the other room where her team is waiting.

"Where's Onyx?" Ruby asks.

"We don't know." Yang answers.

"He was gone when we woke up." Weiss adds.

Onyx's motorcycle is gone with him. Ruby thinks back to when she and Weiss were investigating to second floor of Davy's warehouse. On a board was a map of Vale with two locations circled. One was their current location and Ruby didn't know what the other was.

"Weiss, remember the map we found?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Weiss responds.

"I think the second location is Davy's safehouse. That must be where Onyx went." Ruby explains.

Ruby walks to a table with her teams weapons and grabs Crescent Rose.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Ruby says.

The others grab their weapons and follow Ruby out the warehouse.

* * *

Onyx stops his motorcycle in front a large abandoned mansion. He gets off his motorcycle and walks to the front door. Onyx opens it slowly. Inside there are candles lighting up the place.

"So much for being abandoned." Onyx mumbles to himself.

He walks through a hallway until he reaches the grand hall. On the other end stands a man, covered in shadow.

"I knew you'd come." The man states.

His raucous voice echoes across the room.

"Night." Onyx says.

The man walks out the shadow revealing himself. He's wearing a gunmetal grey chestplate, shoulder plates, bracers, and knee pads. Underneath is a black turtleneck with grey baggy pants tucked into black boots. His face was rough and completely hairless with the exception of his thick black eyebrows. Onyx clenches his fists.

"What? No hug? I'm hurt." Night says.

"Cut the act." Onyx says.

"Ozpin was right you know, the only way to win this game was not to play." Night states.

Onyx fists loosen.

"You're wondering how I knew he used those words. Ozpin has always been predictable, just like you." Night explains.

"I didn't come here to talk." Onyx says as he draws his sword.

A blade extends from each of Night's bracers.

"Then let's get on with it." Night suggests.

The two charge at one another. Onyx swings at Night's neck. Night ducks and tackles Onyx through a portal to the Shadow Zone. Onyx kicks Night off of him and they both get up, weapons at the ready.

"You think you control this realm?" Night taunts, "You barely begun to unlock it's potential."

Night body gets covered in a shadowy purple aura.

"You know how to keep your aura in this realm, I've learned how to strengthen it." He says.

Onyx swings at Night and his blade fazes through him.

"I've also learned how to enter and exit the realm without a portal." Night states.

Night body splits into three copies of himself, creating a total of four Nights. Onyx recognizes it as Windsor's semblance.

"Windsor could only spit in two, I can split into ten without major strain on my body." Every Night says.

Each Night dashes at Onyx and slices at his sides. Onyx falls to one knee and the Nights recombine. Onyx turns to look at Night.

"This armor isn't just for show." Onyx states.

"I know, it's prototype stealth armor that you stole." Night explains.

"Then you know what it can do." Onyx says.

Onyx cloaks and completely disappears. He creates a portal to exit the Shadow Zone. Night knows Onyx is aware of the fact that they are untouchable while in different realms and exits the Shadow Zone. He believes the portal was a distraction used to trick Night into staying in the Shadow Zone.

Onyx uncloaks above Night and slashes downwards. Night jumps backwards.

"You knew I would think the portal was a distraction." Night states.

"Guess I know you as well as you know me." Onyx says.

"On the contrary, you only know what I allowed you to find out." Night explains, "But I know all your secrets."

Onyx and Night strike eachother with a flurry of attacks. Neither is able to achieve a successful blow. The clashes causes several candles to fall and set the floor on fire. The fire slowly spreads.

* * *

Team RWBY wanders through the street trying to remember the exact location marked on the map. Ruby sees the smoke from the fire.

"There!" Ruby alerts her team.

They run to the mansion.

* * *

Night kicks Onyx backwards and converts one of his blades into a arm mounted crossbow and the other into a kunai connected by a chain. Night fires three bolts at Onyx and launches the kunai at one of the supports above him. While Onyx blocks the bolts, Night pulls down the wooden beam. It lands on top of Onyx, pinning him to the ground.

"Normally you'd be able to lift that with ease." Night taunts, "But, with so much our your strength depleted, your weak."

As Onyx tries to lift the beam, Night walks towards him. Night starts twirling the kunai to build momentum for his finishing swing.

"Tell Windsor I said hello." Night says.

His swing is interrupted by a sniper shot from Ruby. Night turns towards her and her team.

"Children!? You insult me Onyx." Night says.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss engage Night while Ruby runs to Onyx.

"Can you get free?" Ruby asks.

"I almost got it, just need more time." Onyx answers.

Ruby runs to join her team. Her assistant still leaves Night with the upper hand. Night launches his kunai, it wraps around Yang's ankle. Night pulls on it causing her to fall and the chain trips Weiss who was trying to flank Night. He converts the other blade into another kunai with chain and launches it at Blake. Blake backflips while creating a clone to take the hit for her. While Yang tries to untangle the chain from her ankle, Night swings her into Ruby, the impact causes the chain to untangle itself. Weiss uses a glyph to launch herself into Night. He catches her by her neck and slams her into the wall. The impact causes Weiss to drop her rapier.

"A Schnee, interesting." Night comments.

Night slams Weiss into the wall again and then he throws her to the side. Yang runs up to Night and tries to punch him. Night backflips creating a fiery clone of himself similarly to Blake. The clone explodes knocking Yang throuh the wall into the Dining Room. Night lands on Weiss' hand as she crawls to Myrtenaster. Weiss screams in pain. Blake swings her katana creating an aura slash. Night blocks the strike with a shadowy purple glyph. Ruby swings her scythe at his legs. Night jumps and lands on the blade. He runs across the weapon and kicks Ruby in the face causing her to drop Crescent Rose and get launched into a wall. The impact knocks her out. Blake converts Gambol Shroud into it's pistol form and fires at Night. He opens a portal to the Shadow Zone and another opens behind Blake. The rounds travel through the portals and hit Blake in the back. Night launches his kunais towards Blake. They each wrap around her arms. Night pulls Blake towards him and kicks her away once she's close enough. Blake unconscious body lands on Weiss who was clutching her injured hand. Night converts one of his kunais back into it's arm blade form. He walks to Ruby and grabs her by her hair. Night lifts Ruby into the air and draws his arm back to stab her. Night hears and noise and throws Ruby at the source of it, which is Yang. She catches her sister and lays Ruby on the ground. Night launches his kunai at Yang but it is intercepted by Onyx.

"Get your team out of here!" He orders.

Yang picks up Ruby and nods. Onyx pulls on the chain, sending Night towards him. Night tries to stab Onyx, but he grabs Night's wrist. Onyx throws Night through a wall into another hallway. Onyx then jumps through and tries to stab Night. Night rolls out the way and kicks Onyx in the head. The mansion crumbles around the two warriors.

* * *

Yang lays down her teammates outside the burning mansion. Ruby wakes up.

"What happened." Ruby asks.

"Night destroyed us." Yang says.

"Where's Onyx?" Ruby says as she looks around.

"Still inside." Yang answers.

Ruby gets up and runs inside to get him.

"Ruby, no!" Yang calls as she follows.

* * *

Onyx kicks Night into a wall and tries to impale him. Night blocks with a glyph. Onyx strikes the glyph again, shattering it. He swings at Night, who creates a friery afterimage. Onyx rolls backwards to dodge the explosion. He runs and tackles Night through the wall into a bedroom. Night kicks Onyx off of him and gets up. Night then launches his kunai at Onyx. The blade splits into it's crossbow form while still on the chain. The blade hits Onyx, knocking him through the wall back into the grand hall. Night jumps through and launches the kunai again. The chain wraps around Onyx's wrist and Onyx pulls on the chain to bring Night towards him. Onyx grabs Night by his neck and slams him into the ground. Onyx places his knee and foot on each one of Night's arms to prevent them from moving.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Onyx says.

Onyx raises his sword.

"Onyx! We need to go!" Ruby yells.

She runs next to Onyx and pulls on his arm. Yang tries to follow but falling debris separates her from them.

"Get off of me!" Onyx orders.

Ruby continues trying to pull Onyx towards the exit to no avail.

"Killing Night won't bring back Windsor." Ruby says.

"This isn't your battle stay out of it!" Onyx yells.

"If you kill Night in your anger, you'll be just like him." Ruby says.

"I am nothing like Night!" Onyx yells.

He backhands Ruby while creating a wave of shadowy purple energy. The wave knocks Ruby's limp body across the room and shatters all the surrounding supports, causing the ceiling to start collapsing. A cut forms on Ruby's cheek and starts to bleed. Night starts laughing.

"You've finally started taping into the true power of the Shadow Zone." Night states, "But will you use it to kill me or save her?"

Burning rubble begins to fall towards Ruby.

"I'll make the decision easy." Night says.

Night phases through the floor and disappears. Onyx dashes towards Ruby and jumps on top of her. He creates a portal beneath them and they fall through. Closing it before the burning rubble can enter with them.


	7. Help

**Update: (7/7/16) Onyx's description of the Shadow Zone in Chapter 1 has been updated so it is more accurate.**

 **With the action of last chapter things are gonna calm down a bit.**

* * *

Onyx and Ruby enter the Shadow Zone outside of Onyx's tent.

"Guess it worked." Onyx says to himself.

He had created a portal that brought them to a different location than where they had entered. Onyx goes inside the tent and lays Ruby on the bed.

* * *

Ruby wakes and feels her cheek. The wound burns on touch, and she quickly removes her hand. Ruby gets out the bed and stumbles. She catches herself and limps out the tent. Once outside Ruby realizes she's in the Shadow Zone. Outside Onyx is meditating. He is sitting in the half-lotus position with the back of his fists resting on his knees. Onyx's body is surrounded with a purple aura similar to the one that covered Night, but more chaotic and much smaller. The aura fades and Onyx gets ups. He turns towards Ruby.

"Open a portal." Ruby orders.

"No." Onyx says.

"Now, Onyx!" Ruby says.

"You won't make it." Onyx states.

"Why not?" Ruby asks.

"Everytime you go through the portal a small portion of your aura is drained. Yours is too low to not be completely depleted. I don't know what an unprotected transportation will do." Onyx explains.

"How would you know where my aura level is?" Ruby asks.

Onyx takes Ruby's scroll out of his pocket. Ruby grabs it from Onyx hands. She opens it to find her aura levels. It was at 9. Ruby puts her scroll away.

"How long was I out?" Ruby asks.

"Almost a full day." Onyx answers.

"My aura should have regenerated by now." Ruby states

"The Shadow Zone drastically slows down your aura's regeneration." Onyx states.

Onyx looks at Ruby's injured cheek. Ruby covers it with her hand.

"What did you hit me with!?" Ruby asks.

"Honestly, I don't know." Onyx says.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

The two's conversation is interrupted by two shadowy Ursa Majors that charges through the trees. Due to being in the Shadow Zone the trees are unaffected.

"What are those?" Ruby asks.

"Shadow Ursai." Onyx answers.

Onyx deploys his helmet and takes out his weapon, which he converts into a spear. Ruby tries to grab her weapon, but she realizes that she had left it in the tent. Ruby runs towards the tent but is blocked by one of the Shadow Ursai.

"What's special about these." Ruby asks.

The Shadow Ursa swings at Ruby. She ducks and is barely spared by the attack.

"They don't feel pain." Onyx states.

Onyx uses the spear to pole vault onto the Shadow Ursa's back. The creature rolls over crushing Onyx under it's weight. Onyx gets off the ground and looks at Ruby. She is trying to run from the Shadow Ursa, but it keeps up. The creature swings it's claws at Ruby's legs. She jumps over it. Onyx slides under the Shadow Ursa, jumps above it, and impales the creature's head. The second Shadow Ursa lunges at Ruby. She jumps to the side. The Shadow Ursa's shoulder bumps against Ruby and she falls to the ground. The Ursa walks towards Ruby. She tries to kicks the Shadow Ursa in the head, but it opens it's mouth and catches Ruby's foot in it's mouth. The creature bites down causing Ruby to scream in pain. The Shadow Ursa swings it's head, throwing Ruby towards the tent. Onyx decapitates the Shadow Ursa and runs towards Ruby. Her ankle was covered with wounds caused by the Shadow Ursa's teeth.

"How bad?" Onyx asks.

"Pretty bad." Ruby answers.

Onyx picks her up and lays Ruby on the bed in the tent. He kneels down next to her. Onyx removes her boot and looks at the wound. Her cleans and bandages it.

"Why do you continue to help me? You've made it clear you don't want my help." Ruby asks, her voice filled with pain.

"You remind me of a old friend of mine, your mother, Summer Rose." Onyx says.

"How did you meet her?" Ruby asks.

"Beacon. Not just your mother, I was friends with your father, uncle, and you can never be sure with Raven." Onyx states.

"Was?" Ruby repeats.

"Can't be sure if your still friends after disappearing for ten years." Onyx says, "And you know what happened to Summer and Raven."

Ruby sits up and stares at Onyx in confusion. He was too informed to have been disconnected from civilization for ten years. Ruby tries to stand and instantly falls onto the ground. Onyx helps her up and back into the bed.

"You should rest, we may be here a while." Onyx states.

"Okay. But first, I have some more questions." Ruby says.

"About the fight." Onyx says.

"How could Night use our semblances?" Ruby asks.

"His semblance is the ability to copy others." Onyx says.

"Why was he better at using yours?" Ruby asks.

"Night has found aspects of my ability that I haven't even begun to explore." Onyx answers, "In those ten years we were gone, Night was training as much or even more than myself."

"When I came outside, were you trying to use some of those abilities?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, I think my semblance isn't just immunity to the Shadow Zone's aura suppression and to create portals between planes. I think it's to control the Shadow Zone altogether." Onyx explains.

Onyx gets up and leaves the tent. Ruby closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

* * *

Onyx meditates outside the tent for hours. The shadowy aura surrounds his body. Onyx stands up. He can feel the shadow energy flowing through him. Onyx waves his hand, leaving behind a purple trail where his hand was. Onyx punches the air. He is faster and stronger. Ruby wakes up and limps out the tent. She watches as Onyx channels his energy into his right hand. Onyx stretches his arm in front of himself with his hand open. The gathered energy shoots out of Onyx's hand, creating a beam of purple light that obliterates everything in it's path, including the trees that would normally be unaffected. Onyx begins to float above the ground. He turns in Ruby's direction. Each of Onyx's eyes are covered with a purple flame. His shadowy aura doubles in size and intensity and becomes even more chaotic. His hair stands straight up and the tips are also covered in the same flames as his eyes. Onyx looks at Ruby with his eyes locked with murderous intentions.

* * *

 **When I started this fanfic I knew Onyx and Night's abilities were OP. And this fanfic won't turn into a insertion for Volumes 2 and 3, so just be warned:**

 **There is a reason why Onyx, Night, and the Shadow Zone are not seen again.**


	8. Shadows

**Don't know what to say.**

 **Begin!**

* * *

Onyx floats towards Ruby.

"Onyx? What are you doing?" Ruby asks.

"Trespassers in my plane shall not be tolerated." Onyx says.

Onyx voice echoes with a demonic one. Ruby quickly limps away. Onyx follows her. Ruby stumbles and falls to the ground. She begins to crawl away from Onyx. Onyx disappears into a puff of purple smoke, and he reappears in front of Ruby. Ruby pushes herself onto her back and starts to crawl backwards, but Onyx grabs Ruby by her wrist and lifts her into the air. His touch burns Ruby. She tries to pry his hand off of her with no affect. Onyx's other hand gets covered by purple energy in the form of a blade. He lifts his hand and prepares to stab Ruby. Ruby closes her eyes and turns her head away. Onyx launches his attack. The blade dissolves and his fist stops as it brushes against Ruby's face. The two land on the ground and Onyx's hair and eyes return to normal. His aura stays the same size but is much more calm.

"Onyx? Are you back to normal?" Ruby asks.

"What does it look like?" Onyx responds.

He lets go of Ruby's wrist. Her sleeve and skin is burned where Onyx touched. Ruby sits on the ground and holds her wrist.

"What happened?" Ruby asks.

"I was open to the power of the Shadow Zone. That power was too much and took control. It's will overrode my own." Onyx answers.

Onyx picks Ruby up and carried her to the tent.

"I'm not gonna keep doing this, just stay in the tent from now on." Onyx says.

Once inside he lays her on the bed and kneels down next to her.

"When that energy overwhelmed me, it was as if it was alive and I could peer into it's mind." Onyx says.

"What did you learn?" Ruby asks.

"Some of the capability of this power. The Shadow Zone is filled with dormant energy. I can tap into that energy. From it's mind I learned some ways to use that power." Onyx says.

He places his hand on Ruby's wrist. A purple ball of energy covers Onyx's hand. Once Onyx removes it, Ruby's burn is gone. He places two fingers on the wound on Ruby's cheek and his other hand on her ankle. Onyx heals both wounds.

"What did you do? I can still feel the pain." Ruby asks.

"I know, I've healed the wound, but shadow energy I used will still harm you for a while." Onyx says.

"I should have asked this earlier but, where's my team?" Ruby asks.

"They are waiting at Beacon, I've filled them in on the situation." Onyx says.

Onyx gets up and draws his weapon. He converts it into a cane. Onyx rests the cane at the foot of the bed.

"Use this when you try to walk." Onyx says, "Rest now. In a few hours, we're going to start heading to Beacon."

"Wait, why is it that I've haven't been hungry or tired while inside the Shadow Zone?" Ruby asks.

"That dormant energy involuntary supplies our body with energy." Onyx states.

Onyx walks outside the tent.

* * *

Onyx meditates in front of the tent. After a while Onyx opens his eyes, but what he was seeing wasn't real. Onyx is floating in complete darkness. The only light was a ball of purple energy in front of him.

"Why are you here, Rider." The ball asks.

The ball flashes as it speaks. It's voice was the demonic one thate echoed over Onyx's when he attacked Ruby.

"Where is 'here'?" Onyx asks.

"Your memory has faded over the years, Rider." The ball states.

"My name is Onyx! And my memory is fine." Onyx states.

"Come to Menagerie, Rider, there you will find the answers you seek." The ball says.

"What is it that I seek?" Onyx asks.

"Knowledge on your enemy." The ball answers.

"Who are you and how do you know so much about me?" Onyx questions.

"I am Shadow and you will learn that in Menagerie." Shadow states.

"Menagerie is huge, where am I supposed to look?" Onyx asks.

The ball of energy fades and Onyx is shrouded in darkness.

* * *

Onyx closes his eyes and opens them again. He back in front of the tent. It was late in the night, what felt like minutes to Onyx was actually hours. Onyx stands up.

"Well, that was helpful." Onyx says to himself.

Onyx enters the tent and shakes Ruby awake.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks.

"What's you aura level?" Onyx asks.

Ruby checks on her scroll.

"Seventeen percent." Ruby states.

"Good enough." Onyx states.

Onyx walks out the tent, Ruby follows using Onyx's cane to help her balance. Onyx opens a portal. Ruby walks through first and Onyx follows, closing the portal behind him.

* * *

Ruby exits the portal in her dorm. Onyx enters seconds after her. The rest of Team RWBY was asleep

"Wake them up." Onyx orders.

Ruby wakes Yang up.

"Ruby!" Yang says as she hugs her sister.

"We don't have time, what up the other two." Onyx says.

Yang wakes up Blake while Ruby wakes up Weiss.

"What's going on?" Weiss asks.

"We heading to Menagerie." Onyx states.

"Why?" Yang asks.

"I need answers and I can find them there." Onyx states.

"We can't just leave like that." Ruby states.

"I'll handle Ozpin. Just get packed." Onyx says.

* * *

 **Take a look at Chapter one, something that was mentioned by Onyx will come back into play.**


	9. Umbra

**The truth approached.**

* * *

Onyx opens a portal.

"This should take us where we need to go." Onyx states.

"Should?" Weiss repeats.

"Never traveled this far of a distance with my portals. Actually, I've only traveled a significant distance once before." Onyx explains.

"Shouldn't we use a more reliable means for transportation?" Weiss asks.

"We're short on time. now get in the portal!" Onyx says.

Team RWBY enters the portal and Onyx follows behind them.

* * *

The group exit in a forest.

"Did we make it?" Ruby asks.

"Yes." Onyx states.

"How can you tell? We're just in a forest." Weiss asks.

Onyx ignores her and walks on a beaten path. He recognizes the place but has no memory of ever being there before.

"Do you know where you're going?" Weiss asks.

"No, but my guide does." Onyx states.

"You're guide?" Weiss asks.

Onyx walks up to a tree stump and starts to meditate on it.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asks.

"Contacting my guide." Onyx answers.

* * *

Onyx opens his eyes, he is once again floating in pure darkness, with the only light coming from Shadow.

"You return, Rider." Shadow states.

"Why did you send me here, and where do I have to go?" Onyx asks.

"That is something you will discover." Shadow responds.

Shadow fades and Onyx closes his eyes.

* * *

Onyx opens his eyes and he is seated on the stump. It has gone from night to dawn in the time he was meditating. Onyx gets up.

"You're back." Ruby states.

"What did your guide tell you?" Weiss asks.

Onyx continues to walk on the path with Team RWBY following.

"Well...?" Weiss asks.

"Nothing helpful. And stop questioning me!" Onyx says.

The group approaches a metal door. To the doors right is a console. Onyx stops and stares at the door. It seem familiar. He knows he has been inside but has no memory of when and what he did while inside. Onyx remembers Shadows words.

"Your memory has faded over the years, Rider."

Ruby walks up to the console and examines it. A camera on the top of the console sends a beam of yellow light into Ruby's left eye. The camera lights up red and the speaker on the console projects a robotic female voice.

"Access denied. Activating safety protocols. Codename: Sword. Passcode: Terminator." The console says.

"What did you do!?" Weiss asks.

"It just scanned my eye and..." Ruby begins.

"Look!" Yang yells.

Androids begin to arise from the ground. They were old and rusted. Their design made them appear like human skeletons. All their wiring and circuitry was visible as the androids had no outer shell. The androids eyes lit up with a red glow. Onyx stares at them and remembers sparing with them as a young child.

"We're in the Shadow Zone, they shouldn't be able to see us." Weiss states.

"If that were true the computer wouldn't have been able to see Ruby." Onyx says, "We should assume these androids have similar capabilities."

The androids right hands collapse into arm cannons. They start looking around.

"Activating alternative vision mode, codename: Shadow." The console states.

The androids locate Onyx and team Ruby and begin to fire on them. Onyx opens a portal.

"Leave, it'll be safer for you outside the Shadow Zone." Onyx says.

Team RWBY runs through the portal and begin attacking the androids. As they are destroyed, more take their place. Onyx runs to the console. The console scans Onyx's right eye.

"Access granted. Username: Rider. Identification code: 353839. Deactivating safety protocols. Codename: Shield. Passcode: Safe." The console says.

The androids disengage just as they were about to overwhelm Team RWBY.

"What did you do?" Weiss asks.

"Apparently, I'm authorized." Onyx states.

The group walks inside. The door shuts behind them, sealing them in complete darkness. Onyx opens a portal in front of them and they all walk inside. Once inside, Onyx creates a purple flame in the palm of his right hand. The flame lights up the hallway as teh group explores.

* * *

The group enters a room with a console connected to a large, Dust powered, reactor. Onyx walks up to the console and let's it scan his eye.

"Access granted. Username: Rider. Identification code: 353838." The console says.

The console screen shows a list of folders. Onyx selects one called Project: Shadow. Inside Onyx sees more folders and files. Three of which are named Rider, Shadow, and Night. Onyx stares at those three files wondering which one to view first. Onyx selects Rider and the screen blacks out.

"Access denied. Priority clearance required." The console says.

"Great!" Onyx reacts.

Suddenly, a man made purple out of purple energy appears at the doorway.

"Guys!" Ruby calls.

Onyx, Blake, Yang, and Weiss turn to see the man.

"Shadow." Onyx says.

"Yes, Rider." Shadow responds.

"You know him?" Ruby asks.

"He is my guide." Onyx states.

"What is it that you expected us to find here?" Weiss asks.

"What I have is not for you." Shadow says as he turns towards Onyx, "It is meant for you."

"And what is it that you have?" Yang asks.

"I think he's telling you to leave." Onyx states.

"And go where, you have the light." Weiss states.

"Computer, activate lights! Codename: Lighthouse! Username: Shadow! Identification code: 117713!" Shadow shouts.

Lights originating from the gaps in the panels on the floor and ceiling light up in the entire facility.

"Wait outside." Onyx orders.

Team RWBY leaves the room and the door shuts behind them. Shadow walks up to the console and it scans his eye.

"Access granted. Username: Shadow. Identification code: 117713." The console says.

The console opens the Rider folder. Inside their are images of Onyx as a child, other folders, and videos listed as test follow by a number. The final test was number 17.

"What were they doing?" Onyx asks.

"Creating the Shadow Zone." Shadow states, "The first recorded portal to the Shadow Zone opened 38 years ago. That was when they finished the tests. I became the Shadow Zone and you were made to control it."

"What does Night have to do with this?" Onyx asks.

"He was the also intended to be able to control it." Shadow explains.

"Why don't I have any memories from then?" Onyx asks.

"You were too old then to simply forget, I theorize that they replaced your memories with fake ones or erased them entirely." Shadow says.

"And who are 'they'?" Onyx asks.

"Umbra, a group of scientists whose goal was to create a permanent prison for the Grimm. The program was abandoned due to you and Night being the only ones able to trap Grimm in the Shadow Zone. Instead they focused their efforts on creating the perfect soldiers. The Shadow Zone became a mere tool in that effort." Shadow explains.

"Who were you before the Shadow Zone?" Onyx asks.

"I was another test subject.." Shadow states.

"Why were we chosen to participate?" Onyx asks.

"Children's minds are more easily accepting of indoctrination, their bodies more adaptable to augmentation." Shadow states.

"That's not what I meant." Onyx states.

"You were genetically engineered humans, created for the sole purpose of being used in Project: Shadow. That why your aura and semblance are tailored to the Shadow Zone despite it not being a natural thing." Shadow explains.

"Did Night maintain his memories of Project: Shadow?" Onyx asks.

"Yes." Shadow answers.

Onyx tries to remember his replaced memories but can't.

"I'm giving you priority clearance." Shadow states, "You will have to learn the rest on your own."

Shadow disolves into smoke. Onyx uses his scroll to download all the files in the entire network and then exits the room.

"What did you learn?" Ruby asks.

"Not enough." Onyx responds.


	10. Answers

**Picking up where I left off.**

* * *

"What do you mean 'not enough'!?" Weiss asks.

"I hadn't had to chance to view all the files in the network." Onyx states.

Onyx looks through the downloaded files and opens the blueprints for the structure. He begins walking towards the labs.

* * *

The group enters a room, inside are ten pods filled with a purple liquid. Eight of the pods have burned bodies within them. Onyx walks up to one of the pods without a body inside and dusts it off. A nameplate on the front of the pod has Rider embossed on it. Onyx goes to the other pod without a body and does the same. That one has Night embossed on the nameplate.

"Dust off the rest." Onyx orders.

When the other eight test subjects' names are revealed, they are Shadow, Light, Silicon, Brass, Flame, Aero, Camo, and Volt.

Onyx checks the files he downloaded and locates the folders with the same names. He briefly looks through them.

"Who were they?" Ruby asks.

"Test subjects like myself. Our purpose was to become the perfect soldier against the Grimm. The Shadow Zone was our weapon." Onyx explains.

Onyx can vaguely remember what it was like inside the pod, it was cold and hard to breath. The longer Onyx stays in the facility the stronger his forgotten memories become.

* * *

After some exploring Onyx finds and enters his old room. Inside was a bed, a dresser, and a desk. Onyx checks the drawers on the dresser, they were all empty. Onyx sits down on the bed. His old memories have been completely regained. Onyx remembers how the other test subjects died. He remembers the only people who he befriended, the ones he treated like brothers, Shadow and Night. The most important memory Onyx regained was the ending of his indoctrination. Ruby sits down next to Onyx.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

Onyx doesn't answer.

"Don't bother, Ruby. He's too rude to pay attention." Weiss says.

"Easy for you to say, you grew with all that money, with an entire corporation in your name! I grew up on the streets with the illusion that my parents had left me when I was young! I now know that I don't have parents! I was created, not born! I had no choices in life, everything about me was designed in order to create the perfect soldier! My entire personality was programmed as if I am a machine!" Onyx says.

"Hey!" Weiss reacts.

"Even now Umbra still influence my life! Night is the reasoning behind every decision I've made in the past ten years!" Onyx states.

"You think my life is easy...!" Weiss begins.

"Try spending the every day of the first seven years of your life training both your physical and mental capabilities in the Shadow Zone with conditions so harsh that you are brought within an inch of your life! When I wasn't training I was being fed false beliefs. Try spending the next five years of your life in one of those pods, to do the same level of training but as an illusion in your mind!" Onyx interrupts.

Weiss stops as she realizes that she can't compete.

"You think I'm okay after that!? No! No I'm not!" Onyx yells with his voice echoing with Shadows voice.

Onyx's starts to appear the way he did when he attacked Ruby in the Shadow Zone. Ruby backs away from Onyx. He gets off the bed,mbegins to float above the ground, and waves his hand causing the door to shut and lock itself. Yang and Blake were outside when the door closed. Onyx dashes towards Weiss. He grabs Weiss by her neck and holds her in the air. As Weiss tries to pry his hand of her, Onyx tightens his grip, choking her. Ruby runs to Onyx, grabs his other wrist, and begins to pull on it. Onyx turns towards her.

"Please stop!" Ruby pleads.

Ruby knows that she can't beat Onyx, so she tries to reason with him.

"Let her go!" Ruby says.

Onyx stares into her scared eyes. But it wasn't the emotion that got to him, it was the color. Her silver eyes causes him to remember Aero, who also had silver eyes. Onyx drops Weiss and returns to normal. Ruby goes next to her partner. Weiss tries to catch her breath. Onyx looks at his hands as he backs away from the two girls until his back hits the wall. He slides down the wall until he is seated on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Onyx apologizes.

"What?" Ruby asks, she was focused on Weiss.

"I'm sorry." Onyx repeats.

He waves his hand unlocking and opening the door. Yang and Blake enter the room and kneel next to their teammates. Onyx opens a portal behind Yang and Blake.

"That'll take you home." Onyx states.

Weiss goes through first, then Yang and Blake. Ruby looks at Onyx, who is still seated against the wall.

"I'll look through the data. Come by my warehouse before midnight if you are still willing to help." Onyx states.

Ruby nods and walks through the portal.

* * *

The girls exit into their dorm room.

"Who does he think he is!?" Weiss asks.

"Weiss, calm down." Blake suggests.

"He needs help, and I think we can help." Ruby states.

"Why do you defend him!? What did he do to you while you were alone with him!?" Weiss asks.

"He saved my life, multiple times. And when he was driven entirely by rage, I was able to help him regain control." Ruby answers.

"And what if you can't next time?" Weiss protests.

"We have to try." Ruby states.

"If you do not try, you are doomed to fail." Ozpin states.

Team RWBY turn to him standing at the doorway, which was left open.

"I see you have returned from your journey, but is the mission complete?" Ozpin says.

"No, we haven't dealt with Night yet." Ruby responds.

"You are having difficulties working with Onyx, it is not surprising. Even with Team NWOR Onyx was always a loner." Ozpin states.

"He tried to kill me!" Weiss states.

"And did you provoke him?" Ozpin.

"Not really..." Weiss answers.

"You did in his eyes. Even if you are in the right, when dealing with unstable people, you must always be prepared for them to respond irrationally." Ozpin states.

He walks away closing the door as he leaves.

* * *

 **We are approaching the end of this fanfic. But the journey is not over yet.**


	11. Ends

**The final confrontation approaches**

* * *

Onyx sits on his bed in his warehouse. He is staring at his hand. He feels Shadow calling to him. Night closes his eyes to focus his energy on contacting Shadow.

* * *

"Rider, did you get the answers you seek?" Shadow asks.

"I did, but how does it help me to defeat Night?" Onyx asks.

"The knowledge of the Shadow Zone's full capabilities is something even Night doesn't have." Shadow states.

"Why did you call me hear?" Onyx asks.

"I'm sure you have noticed my strength is fading." Shadow states.

Onyx realizes Shadow's orb is smaller than before. Shadow is dying.

"If you die, then the Shadow Zone goes with you." Onyx says.

"Not necessarily. I have called you here to give you a portion of my energy, with it, the Shadow Zone will continue to prosper." Shadow states.

Shadow's body split into many balls of energy. One of the orbs dashes into Onyx's chest. The others dissolve. Onyx eyes and hair burn with a crimson fire. His body got covered with a crimson flame aura. After a while, Onyx opens a portal, instead of purple, it is crimson. Onyx flies through the portal.

* * *

Onyx exits the portal in his warehouse. He hears a knock at the garage door. Onyx opens it and Team RWBY is standing outside. Weiss is in the back with her arms crossed.

"I'm surprised you showed up." Onyx states.

"I wouldn't miss this." Ruby states.

Onyx leads them to his room. Weiss and Ruby sit on the bed and Yang and Blake sit on the couch.

"Shadow has died." Onyx says.

"Who?" Ruby asks.

"The heart of the Shadow Zone, he gave that heart to me so the Shadow Zone could survive." Onyx states.

"Did it do anything else?" Yang asks.

"Yes, it's increased my connection to and ability to control the Shadow Zone. His knowledge and power has been infused with my own." Onyx explains.

"What's the plan?" Ruby asks.

"I need to meet with some contacts, then we begin our strike on Night." Onyx says.

"We still don't know what Night's plan is." Ruby states.

"Night's ability to copy semblances caused him to go insane. The more semblances he copied the worse it got. He's so far gone that he believes the Grimm are the key to survival. He thinks humanity is a plague and the Grimm are the cure." Onyx explains.

"But isn't he... Human too?" Ruby asks.

"Yes and no. Night believes he has transcended humanity. In his eyes, he is superhuman." Onyx answers.

Onyx turns towards Blake.

"He hates Faunus as much as Humans." Onyx states.

"Why are you...?" Blake starts.

"That bow doesn't hide it." Onyx states, "Night plans on becoming the strongest so he can wipe out all intelligent life. Because we are artificially made our bodies are supposed to decay much slower than humans giving us a nearly infinite lifespan."

"Supposed to?" Ruby repeats.

"None of us have lived long enough for the theory to be tested." Onyx explains.

Onyx opens a portal and starts walking towards it.

"Who are we meeting?" Ruby asks.

"I'm meeting my contacts alone." Onyx states.

"Oh... Well, um... We'll wait here." Ruby says.

Onyx walks through and the portal closes behind him.

"Weren't his portals purple before?" Yang asks.

"Really, out of everything that just happened, that is what you question." Weiss says.

* * *

Onyx exits the portal in a small village. Onyx enters the Inn in the center of the village. Onyx walks upstairs to the rooms for travelers. He enters the second door to his right.

"You're late." Qrow states.

Onyx exits the Shadow Zone.

"I was busy with your nieces and their partners." Onyx jokes.

"Why did you need to come out here?" Qrow asks.

"I need your help." Onyx answers.

"I'm not helping you fight Night. I have my own mission to deal with." Qrow states.

"I'm not asking for you help with the fight. I need your assistance with something else." Onyx says.

"I don't have time to teach you how to use a scythe." Qrow interrupts.

"That's not it either." Onyx says.

"Then why did you come out here?" Qrow asks.

"I need to give you something." Onyx states, "I will defeat Night, whatever it takes."

"You have no intention of coming back alive." Qrow says.

"I have no one to come back to." Onyx states.

"What about Taiyang, Rubine, and myself." Qrow begins.

"When we talked this morning I told you about what I am, what Umbra was. And in order for Umbra to truly be gone, both Night and myself must die. I am their weapon. The organization may have fallen, but there are still members of Umbra out there. Once I finish with Night, I'll be coming after them." Onyx explains.

"Wasn't Umbra's goal to destroy the Grimm?" Qrow questions.

"They became too ambitious, that is why they were shut down." Onyx answers.

Onyx gives his scroll to Qrow and then begins to walk into a portal. Qrow looks at the scroll and then Onyx's closing portal.

"Good luck." Qrows says.

"I won't need it." Onyx states as the portal finishes closing.

* * *

Onyx exits the portal in a warehouse.

"Red!" Onyx shouts.

His voice echoes through the warehouse. A skinny old man walks towards Onyx while balancing himself with a cane. The man is bald with grey eyebrows and a large scruffy beard. He man is also pale and wrinkly.

"Hello, Onyx." The old man says.

"Hello, Red. It's been a while." Onyx says.

"Why have you come here?" Red asks.

"I know we didn't leave on the best terms, but I came here to thank you. You took me in and guided me on the streets. Even though I'm no longer a thief, I still use your lessons everyday." Onyx says.

"Why are you doing this now?" Red asks.

"I fear my time is about to come." Onyx states.

"Funny." Red says.

"I'm not joking. And I'm sorry for leaving you without warning." Onyx says.

"What is it you're about to do?" Red asks.

Onyx doesn't answer and leaves through a portal.

"That's new." Red says to himself.

* * *

Onyx returns to his warehouse. He enters his room where Team RWBY is talking.

"He didn't even tell us who he's meeting..." Weiss starts.

"Qrow and Red, my old mentor." Onyx interrupts.

"You spoke with our uncle?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, I gave him all the information about Umbra. I can trust him with it." Onyx states.

"What were you doing with Red?" Weiss asks.

"That is to remain between me and him." Onyx says.

"What now?" Yang asks.

"You will help me find Night. When we do, I'll take care of him." Onyx says.

"You can't fight him alone." Ruby says.

"If you fight him, you'll die. I won't risk your lives to deal with my problem." Onyx states, "I am the only one who can stand up to his power."

"You can't expect us to let you fight him on your own." Ruby states.

"You've yet to see the limit of Night's power. He's always been toying with us." Onyx says.

"But we can..." Ruby starts.

"I said no! That is final." Onyx says.

Onyx opens the chest in the room. He pulls out a box and leaves the room. Onyx opens the box. Inside is another overcoat with a hood. Onyx removes his coat and armor, leaving only his black turtleneck and tactical pants. Onyx finds and puts on the black boots he wore ealier, then walks back to the box. He puts on the overcoat and then black fingerless leather gloves. Ruby walks to Onyx.

"Are you not letting us fight Night so we don't die or so we can't stop you from killing him?" Ruby asks.

Onyx puts his hood on. The hood casts shadows over most of his face, revealing only his mouth. Onyx turns towards Ruby with his eyes covered with crimson flames.


	12. Night

**Onyx vs Night is upon us.**

* * *

Ruby backs away in fear.

"I'm not going to allow the Shadow Zone to influence my decision, to overwhelm me, and I'm not going to allow you to stand in the way of my mission!" Onyx says.

Onyx gets on his motorcycle and rides off. Team RWBY run into the room.

"Where's he going?" Weiss asks.

"To find Night." Ruby answers.

"Weren't we supposed to help with that?" Yang asks.

"He just wants us out of the way." Ruby states.

"I told you we shouldn't have help him, we're not even helping him!" Weiss says.

"Ozpin gave us a mission, and I plan on finishing it." Ruby states.

* * *

Onyx enters the Shadow Zone. As he drives a trail of crimson fire is left behind. He eventually ends up in an abandoned city. The buildings are worn and torn, and the area is filled with Grimm. They can't see Onyx because he's in the Shadow Zone.

"Come on Night, where are you." Onyx says to himself.

Onyx was purposely allowing his energy to leak out to get Night's attention. Night's connection to the Shadow Zone would allow him to sense the drastic increase in energy. A midnight blue light shoots into the sky from a building near Onyx. Onyx creates a portal to the top of the building. Onyx goes through the portal stops his bike in front of Night. Night is wearing full gunmetal grey armor, with a red cape attached from underneath the shoulder pauldrons. Onyx gets off his bike.

"This fight will be our last." Night states.

Night throws a piece of armor to Onyx's feet. Onyx picks it up and looks at the piece of armor. He stares at it, noticing the red rhombus engraved on it. Onyx recognizes the design as Rubine's logo.

"It's not everyday that I can kill the last member of the former Team NWOR." Night taunts.

"I'm afraid the only one that's going to die today is you." Onyx says.

Night body gets cover in a midnight blue flame aura, his eyes get covered with a midnight blue flame. Onyx gets covered in a crimson flame aura.

"Did you think you were the only one with this power?" Night asks.

"No, but do you have Shadow's power?" Onyx says.

"Of course, who do you think killed him." Night states.

The two shoot a beam out of their hands, each in their own respective colors. The beams collide and Night's attack starts to overwhelm Onyx's. Onyx uses his other hand to fire another blast, hitting Night in the chest and knocking him off the building. Night shoots beams out of his hands towards the ground to slow his descent.

"Can you feel it, Rider!?" Night yells, "The power is flowing through our viens!"

"Soon that power will either flow in one of us or none of us.!" Onyx yells as he jumps down towards Night.

Onyx shoots a crimson fireball at Night. Night creates an energy blade and deflects the attack into a building. The fireball explodes and the building crumbles.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Night asks.

"So there is no one to get in the way." Onyx answers.

"No, so you die in a place that represents you, empty, broken, and alone." Night responds.

Night deploys his arm blades and converts them into their kunai and chain form. Night starts to twirl them as he walks towards Onyx. Onyx shoots crimson flames out of his hands to propell him towards Night. Night swings one of the kunais at Onyx. Onyx grabs the kunai and then crushes it in his hands. Night pulls on the chains causing the kunai to break off. Onyx throws the crushed kunai at Onyx. The crushed kunai lights on fire once it leaves Onyx's hand. Night deflects the burning kunai with the chain and then launches the other kunai at Onyx. Onyx cuts the chain with an energy blade. He then kicks Night in the stomach causing Night to get knocked into another building. Rubble crushes him. Night gets out of the rubble and smirks.

"No more games!" Night states.

Night holds his arm out to the side with his hand in a gripping position. An energy greatsword forms in his hand.

"While you were busy looking for clues, I was infiltrating Beacon. There I studied the students and learned their semblances to add to my arsenal. Now I am unstoppable!" Night says.

Night dashes at Onyx at blinding speed, Ruby's semblance. He strikes at Onyx with the same blinding speed. Onyx blocks the attack with an energy dome that covers his entire body. Night continues to strike at Onyx's defense. The dome cracks with every strike against it. Onyx shatters the dome, letting the energy send Night flying backwards. Onyx then creates an energy greatsword to match Night's. The two's auras double in size causing everything around them to be blown away. Onyx and Night charge at one another. Their blades collide and the two's aura merge, creating a purple one. Onyx and Night jump backwards separating the aura.

"You can not defeat me!" Night taunts.

"Then why do you look so scared?" Onyx asks.

Night furrows his brow and charges at Onyx. Their blades collide again with the same effect on their auras.

"At last we take our rightful places, as gods, wielding the power of the shadows." Night states.

"You are no god and neither am I!" Onyx yells.

Onyx pushes against Night's blade even harder. Night jumps backwards.

"You persist too long after your own defeat." Night says.

"I'm still standing, so I'm not defeated." Onyx states.

"Come then, Rider, claim your resolution." Night taunts.

Night creates an energy shield in his other hand while Onyx creates a second greatsword. Onyx dashes at Night and attacks him relentlessly. Night blocks each strike with his shield. Even though Night wasn't taking any hits, Onyx gave Night no opportunity to strike himself. Night deflects one Onyx's strikes, creating the opening he needs. Night kicks Onyx and fires a blast out of his foot. The blast knocks Onyx into a building. The structure crumbles on top of Onyx, burying him, just as Team RWBY arrives at the scene, they were alerted by all the destruction. Night exits then Shadow Zone, causing his energy constructs to dissolve.

"The children? I thought Rider was actually planning on coming alone." Night says.

Team RWBY draws their weapons and get ready for the upcoming battle.

"I guess I'll kill and break the broken man even more than he already is." Night says.

Night detaches the dangling chains from his damaged weapons and then Night cracks his knuckles and his neck.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Night states.


	13. Midnight

**The battle continue.**

* * *

Night watches Team RWBY as they each wait for the first strike.

"Who's first? I have no preference." Night taunts.

"Don't strike first, he fights very defensively." Ruby orders as she tightens her grip on Crescent Rose.

"Okay then, I'll strike first." Night says, "But who to choose."

Night looks at each of them without breaking his concentration on the whole group.

"You look alot like Summer, so you must be Ruby Rose, her daughter. And that makes you Yang Xiao Long. How are your mothers, I hear they're no longer around." Night says.

Yang tightens her fists.

"Yang remember the plan!" Ruby warns.

Ruby stares at the crushed building were Onyx is buried beneath, wondering if he died from the collapse.

* * *

Onyx holds the rubble up with an energy shield. The shield gets smaller as his strength is drained trying to hold the rubble.

"This can't be my end." Onyx thinks to himself.

* * *

"I always wanted to be responsible for their deaths. The ones that got the closest to me are the ones I hated the most." Night taunts.

Yang furrows her brow and gets ready to charge.

"Yang! No!" Ruby says.

"Even if I strike first, you won't win. In training your parents and uncle never stood a chance. I think after I kill you I'll find Raven and show her your heads." Night states.

Yang explodes with anger and dashes at Night. Striking with her right fist before anyone had a chance to react, except for Night, who catches her fist with his right hand.

"You should have followed orders." Night taunts.

Yang swings with her left and Night catches her hand with his free hand. Night then phases himself and Yang into the Shadow Zone so he can't be interrupted. Once inside, Night spreads his arms apart, causing Yang's arms to painfully stretch as they cross one another. Night continues to pull on Yang's arms causing Yang to begin screaming in pain. Night ends the torment with a headbutt that sends Yang flying towards her sister. He opens a portal behind her, which she goes through. Night phases out of the Shadow Zone behind Weiss.

"Even if I struck first, you won't be able to react." Night states as he punches Weiss in the back of the head.

Weiss instantly drops to the ground. Blake throws her weapon at Night who grabs the rope and pulls on it with his left hand, punching her away with his right. Ruby launches herself towards Night, firing her sniper to propell herself. Night holds his hand at Ruby stopping her scythe from moving.

"Polarity, curtesy of Pyrrha Nikos." Night explains.

"When he'd get that?" Weiss asks.

"Oh didn't I tell you, I visited your school. Learned quite a few semblances." Night says.

Night slams Ruby's scythe into her, forcing her into the ground.

* * *

Onyx's barrier has become so small that there is barely any open space in it. That space was filled with with little oxygen. Onyx had slowed his breathing to compensate, but is now feeling the affects as he slowly slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

Night stands in the middle of Team RWBY who prepare for the next attack.

"Let's take this into the Shadow Zone." Night says as he opens portals above each member of Team RWBY.

Night forces the portals downwards, causing the four girls to go through them. Night phases into the Shadow Zone and creates another energy greatsword.

"You can not beat me here, not that you could if we weren't here." Night states.

Night dashes at Ruby with her speed semblance. He knees her in the gut while grabbing her head. Ruby falls to the ground and tries to catch her breath. Night then focuses on Weiss. Night uses Pyrrha's semblance to redirect all of Weiss' blows while walking towards her. Weiss backs away, trying to keep her distance. Yang and Blake charge at Night from behind. Both girls swing at him, but Night is too fast, he jumps over them causing their attacks to hit Weiss. Weiss was able to block Blake's katana but not Yang's fist. The impact knocks Yang into the ground.

* * *

Onyx falls into complete unconsciousness. However, his shield remains standing, turning purple as a result of Onyx's loss of control. Onyx wakes up in complete darkness, the only light coming from man that looks like him made of purple energy, Shadow.

"Are you giving up, Rider?" Shadow asks.

"No, but it seems that my efforts are in vain." Onyx states.

"So you are giving up." Shadow says, "Do you know why you can't beat Night?"

"No." Onyx answers.

"It's because you are fighting him alone, the only way to defeat Night is with teamwork. His copied semblances give him complete control over an single opponent. But when fighting many, he can only concentrate on a few at a time." Shadow explains.

"And how is that going to help me now?" Onyx asks.

"He's currently fighting Team RWBY. If you were to assist them, you may stand a chance." Shadow states.

"And my current situation?" Onyx asks.

"Lifting a building should be no trouble for you and don't forget you have the combined power of the Rider and the Shadow, you are the Onyx Rider." Shadow says.

"Regardless, I've spent too much energy trying to end the fight quickly. I don't have enough left." Onyx states.

"What was the last thing Windsor told you?" Shadow asks.

Onyx eyes widen as he realizes that those words are the solution to his situation.

* * *

Night, wielding his sword in his right hand with his left behind his back, quickly strikes at Weiss. Weiss is barely able to block his strikes, but is being pushed back while Night advances. Night backflips, kicking Weiss in her chin, causing Weiss to get knocked back. When Night lands, he splits into four of himself. Each one picks a member of Team RWBY to engage.

"Time for this fight to end!" The Nights shout.

Each Night dominants their opponent, giving them little breathing room while still unable to successfully hit them. The Nights then recombine and Night blasts each member of Team RWBY. The blasts knocks all of them down. None of them got back up, except Yang. Yang's hair starts to flow up as the tips glow and burn, her eyes now red. Night stares at her.

"Interesting semblance, until you realize it's useless to me since I don't get hit." Night says.

Yang strikes Night in the jaw, causing him to explode on impact, Blake's semblance. Night then whistles to get Yang's attention. He is standing on top of a glyph floating in the air. Night jumps down and looks directly into Yang's eyes. Yang charges and unleashes a flurry of blows. Night dodges all of them without any effort, taunting her after each unsuccessful attack.

"You know there is such thing as trying too hard." Night states after dodging Yang's last attack.

Yang hair and eyes return to normal as she collapses due to an energy dagger in her lower abdomen, Night had stabbed her during her last attack. The dagger dissolves before Yang hits the ground.

"And yet, you still fail." Night says.

He is about to perform the final blow when he is interrupted due to sensing an huge energy spike. He turns and looks at it, the building burying Onyx. The rubble is sent flying in every direction as Onyx stands in the center with his aura five times larger then it has ever been before. Onyx's hood and coat flowing as a result of the wind. As the aura returns to it's normal size, becoming much more calm, Onyx's hair becomes crimson and his eyes start to glow.

"How... Where did you get all that power!?" Night asks in shock.

"'When the body is weak, the will can accomplish impossible tasks.'" Onyx quotes.

Those were Windsor last words to Onyx, a message in order to teach him a way to push on.

* * *

 **Night vs Onyx, Round 3 is about to begin.**


	14. Nightfall

**At last the finale is upon us. These will be an epilogue so stay tooned afterwards.**

* * *

Onyx stares at Night and Night stares at Onyx.

"No matter how strong you get, I'll always be stronger." Night says.

"That's why I'm not fighting alone." Onyx states.

"What!? If you mean the children, they are in no position to help you." Night responds.

"They weren't even supposed to be here." Onyx states, "The person I'm fighting with is someone you know quite well."

As Onyx said that last part, his voice was echoed by Shadows.

"Shadow." Night states.

"Yes, and together we will stop you." Onyx states.

Onyx throws off his overcoat and starts walking towards Night. Night fires countless blasts at Onyx, filling the street with smoke. When the smoke clears, Onyx is still walking towards Night, unphased by his attacks. Before Night could react, Onyx appears in front of Night and punches him in the stomach. The shockwave from the punch launches Night into a destroyed building behind him. Night gets up and fires a blast at Onyx, who responds by deflecting it with the back of his hand. The blast explodes to the side of Onyx, doing no damage. Onyx then teleports in front of Night. Night punches Onyx in the face and Onyx doesn't react. Night puts his arm down but is unable to move. Onyx points at Night with two fingers, his fingers pressing against Night's chest. Onyx makes a fist and punches him from that distance. His attack sends Night through the building inti the one behind it. Onyx walks towards Night. Night starts laughing.

"Something funny?" Onyx asks.

"You actually think you can win." Night says.

Night gets up.

"I can learn how to use a semblance by watching it being used once. Your new found power is part of your semblance, so I can use it. Thank you for the boost, in return I'll make your death quick and painless." Night says.

Night hair and eyes become midnight blue and his aura calms down. Onyx and Night charge at eachother. Onyx tries to punch Night, but Night catches Onyx's fist. Night tries to punch Onyx and Onyx catches Night's fist. The two struggle to gain the upper hand. Night headbutts Onyx, launching him back into the street. Onyx charges a blast between both hands and fires, engulfing Night and shattering the building behind him.

* * *

Ruby manages to get to her knees, her head in pain. Ruby looks up to see the end Onyx and Night's struggle. Unable to get to her feet, she watches to see how it plays out. Onyx returns to normal, turns, and heals Team RWBY.

"It's over." Onyx declares.

"That's good news, right Onyx." Ruby says.

Onyx's face is filled with worry.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asks, "Night is gone, you kicked his butt. I'm guessing it's safe now, right?"

"Yes... Yes that is true." Onyx states, "For now."

"For now?" Ruby repeats.

* * *

Night wakes up in a flaming abyss.

"How could I have failed?" Night asks himself, "After so many years of battle waged, everything lies in ruin."

"So you're giving up?" A voice calls.

Night looks to the source, a ball of shadows.

"You're certainly no Umbra." The voice says.

"How can this be?" Night asks.

"You defeated me and this is all your have to show for it!?" The voice says, "How dare you give up before the job is done!"

"You!" Night finally recognizes the voice, "Shadow!"

"So you have forgotten me like you've forgotten your ambitions." Shadow states, "Or were they just too much for you?"

"You dare talk to me off ambition! You backstabbing fiend." Night says, "If not for them, those accursed humans, I would've destroyed Remnant."

Shadow laughs.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." Shadow says as he fades away.

"Shadow! Come back here!" Night demands.

Night thinks about what he was told.

"As pathetic as it sounds," Night says to himself, "He's right. I am Night. I will destroy Remnant and remake it in my image. And nothing will stand in my way!"

* * *

As the smoke clears, Night laughs.

"But how?" Onyx asks, "Night! The fight is over, Night. You've lost, now you have to pay for all your crimes. It's been a long time coming."

Night scoffs.

"I'll say when this is over." Night states, "And that's when I wipe you humans out."

Team RWBY prepares their weapons.

"Bring it on!" Yang yells.

"You don't stand a chance against all of us." Ruby states.

"Stand down, Team RWBY." Onyx orders.

"What?" Ruby asks.

"I have to finish this myself." Onyx states.

"But... Onyx, it doesn't have to be like this." Ruby protests.

"We're like two sides of the same coin, forever connected." Onyx states, "It has to me who does this."

"No!" Ruby argues, "It's too dangerous."

"Trust me." Onyx says.

"Okay..." Ruby says reluctantly.

"Come on! You've got to be kidding." Yang yells, "I'm taking a piece of him right now!"

"No." Blake says, "Let him handle this."

"But why?" Yang asks.

"Because it's Onyx's fight." Blake states.

Yang nods and backs off.

"We're here if you need us, Onyx." Ruby says as she passes Onyx, "I just hope you don't."

"You're a fool, Onyx!" Night taunts, "You can't hope to defeat me one on one."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Onyx states, "I have right on my side."

Night chuckles.

"For all the good that'll do." Night taunts' "Now... prepare to meet your end."

Onyx jumps into the air. hair and eyes glow crimson once again, and his aura flares up whilst still being calm.

"Wrong, Night!" Onyx says, "It's your reign of evil that's ending."

Onyx lands on the ground.

"We've been dancing this dance for far too long." Onyx says.

"Yes, I too have grown weary of this 'dance'." Night states.

"Give it your best shot." Onyx taunts, "I can handle that and more."

The brothers lunge at one another and throw a punch. Their fists collide, creating a shockwave that shatters the entire surrounding block. Team RWBY barely avoid the debris.

"Impressive, but you are still hopelessly outclassed." Night says.

Both fix their stances.

"Why throw away your life so recklessly, Onyx?" Night asks, "It's a pity it has to end like this."

Night goes for a right jab, but Onyx spin kicks Nights arm downwards.

"That's a question you should ask yourself, Night!" Onyx says as he hits Night with a right hook.

The punch sends Night flying backwards. Onyx charges at Night a prepares another punch.

"I will finish you!" Onyx says as Night blocks with his forearm.

Night pushes Onyx's arm to the side, and hits him with a right jab. Night opens his fist, firing a blast that knocks Onyx down. Night chuckles.

"Is that really all you've got, you pathetic fool?" Night taunts.

"Good will always triumph over evil." Onyx states as he slowly rises to his feet.

Night scoffs.

"You must be joking!" Night says.

"Even if you kill me, you haven't won." Onyx states, "My allies will never stop fighting you, and if they fall, others will come forward. As long as all you care about is yourself, you'll have to take on the entire planet. You will never win!"

"Even if you are right, which you're not," Night says, "there's still one thing I can do."

Night chuckles and raises his arms into the air.

"I can be rid of you!" Night states.

Night clasps his hands together and brings in down towards Onyx. A ball of crackling energy forms around his hands.

"You can possibly withstand my full power!" Night says.

The ball of energy doubles in size.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" Night says as he fires the blast.

The ball turns into a beam and hits Onyx directly in the chest. The explosion completely covers the entire block. When the smoke clears, Onyx's hair ands eyes are dulled, but still crimson. His aura is no longer visible.

"Still standing." Night says, " I am impressed."

Night starts to approach Onyx.

"But still, all this is starting to bore me." Night states.

Night laughs.

"Where's the fun in finally defeating you if you don't care if you lose?" Night asks.

Onyx groans.

"Your little speech made that quite clear." Night states, "I suppose there is only one solution. Once I make sure you've given up your life, I'll do the same to each and every one of the children."

Onyx's eyes light up.

"Now that's fun." Night taunts.

Night prepares another blast in the same way as before.

"Oh if only you were still around to stop me." Night taunts.

Onyx clenches his fists.

"But no..." Night continues, "You'll be in pieces."

Night fires the blast, and Onyx looks up, his eyes and hair glowing again. Onyx easily deflects the beam with one hand.

"What!?" Night reacts, "No!"

Onyx's aura covers his body as he hovers slightly above the ground.

"And I'm just getting warmed up." Onyx states.

Onyx charges at Night.

"You made a big mistake, Night!" Onyx states.

Onyx tackles Night and holds him as he flies through building after building.

"You reminded me of what I have to fight for!" Onyx states, "And why I never fighting!"

Onyx slams Night a large building. Both combatants slowly rise to their feet in the center of the rubble.

"You still won't defeat me." Night states.

"Try me." Onyx taunts.

Onyx stands triumphly.

"Yet another one of your plans has failed, Night." Onyx states, "Surrender while you still can and let us put an end to this pointless battle."

"Oh Onyx," Night smirks, "You know very well that I won't give up until only one of us is standing. And trust me, it isn't going to be you."

The two charged at each other. Night goes for a right jab, but Onyx spins around him.

"You can't win, Night!" Onyx states.

Onyx punches at Night, but Night grabs Onyx's fist and spins around, releasing Onyx's fist. Onyx stumbles but regains his balance.

"You're weak, Onyx." Night taunts as he jumps into the air, "You can barely hold me off."

Night drop kicks Onyx, but is blocked by Onyx's forearms,

"Oh really!" Onyx says as he launches Night off of him.

Night backflips and skids to a stop,

"How's this for weak!?" Onyx taunts as he fires a blast out of his hand.

Night scoffs and clasps his hands together, firing a blast of his own.

"Pathetic!" Night taunts.

The blasts collide and explode.

"Onyx!" Ruby yells.

Team RWBY finally catches up to the two. Onyx lays on the ground and slowly rises to his feet. Night scoffs.

"Once again you hide behind your friends instead of showing me your true strength." Night taunts.

"You still don't understand!" Onyx states, "My friends are my true strength!"

"That's too bad," Night says, "because... I'm about to destroy all of them."

Night raises his hand in the air, causing bolts of midnight blue lightning to shoot out of his hand and at Team RWBY. The lightning forces all of them down. Onyx turns to see the weakened girls. Onyx growls, clenches his fist and turns back to face Night.

"Child's play." Night says, "And now it's your turn!"

Night raises his hand in the air and creates a scimitar as he brings his arm down.

"I have had enough!" Onyx states, "This ends here!"

Onyx charges at Night.

"How true!" Night says as he raises the blade into the air.

When Onyx is in striking distance, Night brings the blade down. Onyx stops a few feet behind Night. His left arm was cut off. Onyx falls to his knees and then his stomach. His aura fades and his hair and eyes return to normal.

"No! Onyx!" Ruby shouts, still too weak to move.

Night walks up to Onyx, he points his blade at Onyx's back.

"At last it is truly the end of Team NWOR!" Night states.

Night laughs as he raises his blade, preparing to strike.

"Onyx!" Ruby shouts, "No!"

Ruby closes her eyes and turns away. When Night strikes his sword is intercepted by a small ball of white light.

"What!?" Night reacts.

The white light expands, engulfing all the warriors.

* * *

Onyx lays on the ground in a world of pure white.

"Onyx Rider." A voice calls.

Onyx looks up and sees a man, The man has long, black hair, going below his shoulders. The man's bread was long and rough. His flame yellow eyes burning with passion. The man was wearing golden armor, underneath was a blue jumpsuit.

"Windsor?" Onyx questions.

Onyx rises to his feet.

"I shall always be watching over you from beyond the Shadows, Onyx. When your need is greatest, I shall be there. And now I have a gift." Windsor states.

* * *

When the light dulls down, Onyx is standing with his left arm regenerated. Team RWBY was also standing, with their injuries healed. Night was on the opposite end of the block. A small white portal is opened on Onyx's right.

"What trickery is this!?" Night asks.

"No trickery, just your downfall!" Onyx states.

Onyx sticks his right arm into the portal and pulls out a white energy greatsword, it's blade is twice Onyx's height.

"I'll give you one last chance to surrender." Onyx says.

"You are pathetic until the end." Night states.

Night charges at Onyx.

"Very well, then this will be your end!" Onyx says.

Onyx swings the giant sword, Night blocks the attack but is sent backwards.

"Such power." Night says as he skids to a stop.

Night creates a second Scimitar and stabs at Onyx. Onyx easily dodges. Night continues to slash but Onyx is untouchable. Onyx frontflips over Night.

"I understand now." Onyx states as he is upside down behind Night,

Night turns around and begins to relentlessly slash at Onyx and Onyx continues to effortlessly dodge.

"Power alone is rigid." Onyx explains, "but if you can bend with the wind, you'll never break!"

Onyx knocks one of the blades out of Night's hand. The sword dissolves as it leaves Night's hand. Onyx then kicks Night backwards.

"It ends here." Onyx states as he prepares his blade.

"Never!" Night yells.

The two warriors charge at eachother.

"At last Remnant will be free of your evil!" Onyx says,

Night raises his sword to slash downwards while Onyx holds his blade forward, impaling Night. Onyx forces the blade downward, sticking it into the ground. Night genetic structure allowed him to survive, despite being impaled. The greatsword disolves, but Night still couldn't get up. Onyx forces his foot onto Night's neck. Onyx creates a spear in his right hand and aims it at Night's head. Ruby manages to walk towards and grab Onyx's right arm.

"It's finished." Ruby states.

"I'm not finished yet!" Night chokes, "And you're not finished with me! You're never finished with me!"

"He doesn't have to die." Ruby states.

Onyx's spear dissolves and his hand falls to his side. Onyx gets off Night, grabs him by his neck with his left hand, lifting him into the air. Ruby still holds onto Onyx's arm. The rest of Team RWBY starts to get up and watch Ruby and Onyx. Onyx shakes Ruby off of him and creates an energy dome to separate himself and Night from Ruby. Onyx uses his right hand to grab Night from the top of his head. He begins to pull, slowly stretching Night's neck. Ruby and the rest of Team RWBY turn away. Onyx's body, hair, and eyes get covered in crimson flames as he pulls even harder, decapitating Night. Onyx then drops Night's body and throws his head onto it. But Night's face wasn't frozen in pain or limp, it was frozen in a laughing position. Onyx stares at fallen warrior.

"Stop laughing!" Onyx demands.

He turns towards Team RWBY who back away, terrified.

"Send us home!" Ruby demands, trying to hide her fear.

Onyx nods and opens a portal next to Ruby. Team RWBY walk through without looking back, except for Ruby. Ruby stares at Onyx

"Stay away from my team." Ruby threatens and then walks through the portal.

Onyx grabs and put his overcoat back on. He covers his face with the hood, opens another portal, throws Night's corpse through, and follows behind it.

* * *

 **The Rider has killed the Night. But what's next?**


	15. Mission

**The battle is over but the war is only beginning.**

* * *

Qrow gets up in the inn. He realizes Onyx's scroll is gone.

"Guess you made it out alive." Qrow thinks to himself.

Qrow checks his scroll, on it their is an unopened message. It is from Onyx.

"Nightfall."

* * *

Onyx walks alone in a forest. His hood down, allowing his hair to flow in the wind. Onyx walks with his cane in his right hand and his scroll in his left. Onyx thinks hard about all that had happened.

 _Night gets my attention to lure him out._

 _An informant knew where to find the key to finding Night._

 _Night fights Team RWBY and I, then allows us to live despite having the power to easily kill us all._

 _Night kills Rubine._

 _Night fights and easily defeats me._

 _I find the power to defeat Night._

 _Night learns to use that power and defeats me again._

 _Windsor appears in a vision and gives me a way to win._

 _I kills Night._

 _Night wanted to die._

Onyx then thinks about Aero and Windsor _._

 _They looked nothing alike._

 _Aerokinesis is the ability to control air._

 _Wind is the movement of air._

 _Both Aero and Windsor were wise and constantly giving me advice._

 _Windsor knew the name of Rider._

 _Windsor must have some connection to Umbra._

 _But what is it?_

Onyx then realizes he hadn't heard anything about Rubine in the past fifteen years.

 _Rubine dropped of the grid._

 _How does that happen?_

 _By choice._

 _Night and I had equal skill when it comes to finding people._

 _I had no leads._

 _Night had found her with ease._

Onyx then thinks about his informant.

 _It was Rubine._

 _Rubine was male, yet acted feminine._

 _I also never learned Rubine's semblance, yet he was always a good actor._

 _Shape shifting._

 _Rubine had orchestrated all of this._

 _He worked with Night to lure me out._

 _His semblance allowed him to play all major roles._

Onyx then realizes he had no way of knowing this with certainty.

 _Night, however, being his partner in both team NWOR and during Night's..._

 _Rubine's..._

 _...During Rubine's plan, would._

When Onyx killed Night, he absorbed the fragment of Shadow that Night had absorbed. That fragment came with a piece of Night. Onyx didn't realize it, but some of Night's knowledge was added to his own.

 _Rubine made it seem like Night had killed him._

 _Why?_

 _To give himself room to operate and execute a larger plan._

 _A plan that required Night or my death._

 _But what?_

 _Umbra._

 _Rubine is with Umbra and so is Windsor._

 _That's why Windsor had to die._

 _He needs the ten test subjects dead._

 _Unless he's a test subject herself._

Onyx knows what he has to do.

 _Find Rubine and get the answers I seek._

Onyx puts on his hood and begins his new mission.

* * *

 **You may have noticed the change in title to RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx. I've decided, instead of making a sequel, I'll continue Onyx's tale here. Be warned, the format for the next arc will be different than that of this one.**


	16. Beware

**A little info before we start.**

 **This takes place about one week after last chapter.**

 **This arc will focus on multiple stories, the present and some in the past. It should be easy to tell which is which.**

 **After killing Night, Onyx has mentally separated himself into two entities, Onyx and the Rider, besides personality which you will see, the only noticeable difference in the two is the voice. As the Rider his voice grows deeper and rougher to disguise his own, while as Onyx his voice is as it was described in Chapter 1 . So pay close attention to which one I say does what.**

* * *

 **Act 2: Beware the Rider**

It's the middle of the night. Onyx run across a rooftop, stopping at it's edge, he overlooks the alleyway below. Onyx pulls up his black scarf mask and puts on the hood of the tattered black cloak he is wearing over his overcoat. Onyx then perches on the rooftop and waits.

* * *

The back wall of a shop is blown open. A thug carrying a bag runs out into the alleyway behind the shop. He takes out and looks looks at his pocket watch.

"Right on time." The thug says to himself.

The pocket watch is shot out of his hand.

"Sure about that?" The Rider's voice echoes throughout the alley.

The thug drops the bag, takes out a pistol, and remains on guard.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" The thug shouts.

The thug hears a footstep and fires in it's direction. Each shot misses, but gives him a small glimpse of Onyx.

"Two shots left. Make em' count." The Rider says.

The thug shoots in the direction of the voice, missing both times still only getting a glimpse of Onyx. One of the shots hits a pipe, filling the alleyway with gas.

"You missed." The Rider states from behind the thug.

The thug turns around, backs away, and tries to shoot. Onyx was right, he had no more ammo.

"Forget reloading." The Rider says.

The thug throws the gun to his side. He puts his hand in the air.

"Okay. You got me." The thug says.

The thug looks down and back as he lifts his right leg to reveal an hidden knife sheathed on his boot, hoping the gas would conceal his actions.

"No knife. Best bet is the backup piece." The Rider states.

"How did you...?" The thug begins.

He then grabs the backup gun from his back pocket and aims it at where Onyx was. But Onyx was gone. As the gas clears, the thug can see that Onyx is no longer in the alleyway. Onyx drops on top of the thug and throws him into the side of the alleyway.

"You said the backup gun was my best bet." The thug states.

"I lied." The Rider responds.

Onyx is interrupted by a large safe. It crashes into him from the side, dislocating Onyx's right arm.

 _Damn it, I let my guard down,_ Onyx thinks to himself.

A second thug stands, wielding two grey gauntlets.

"What's that they say? Oh yeah! Beware the Rider. Funny, I don't see nothing to beware off." The second thug taunts.

Onyx smashes his arm into a wall to pop it back into place. The second thug charges at Onyx and unleashes a flurry of blows. Onyx effortlessly dodges them all, waiting for an opening. Onyx spots one when the first thug tries to help, he shoots at Onyx but ends up hitting the second thugs gauntlets. The second thug angrily turns to his ally, who puts his hands up to apologize. Onyx then launches fires two shots at the first thug, using a black pistol with a crimson blade underneath the barrel and a front guard to cover his fingers. One of the shots disarms the thug and the second one knocks him out. Onyx then punches the second thug in the face knocking him out. Onyx groans as he holds his injured shoulder.

"That better be it for this evening's surprises." The Rider says to himself.

* * *

Onyx gets out of his bed, wearing only his grey tactical pants and black boots. A large bruise has formed on his shoulder due to the attack from last night. He wasn't sleeping, the Rider can't sleep. He had relocated to Red's apartment. It is a large two floored highend one. Obviously gotten through ill-gotten gains. Red stands at the door expectantly.

"What did you find?" Onyx asks.

"Not much, no more than the other thugs you've brought in." Red responds.

Red grabs Onyx's injured arm as Onyx tries to walk past him. Onyx groans.

"Your lack of rest is affecting you in the field." Red warns.

"I'm fine!" Onyx insists.

"Really!? Your aura should have protected you from that attack, so why didn't it?" Red says.

Onyx stares at Red.

"You haven't slept in days. Your aura is low and your weak." Red explains, "Normally, you'd be in the Shadow Zone so it would replenish your energy and aura at an accelerated pace, but ever since you've killed Night you've been avoiding it."

"I didn't ask for your medical report!" Onyx states.

Onyx pulls himself away from Red and enters an empty room. Red follows behind Onyx. Once inside Onyx grabs his cane, which was resting next to the door. Onyx taps the ground with it three times and a large container similar to the lockers at Beacon arises in the center of the room. The container opens, revealing Onyx's cloak, overcoat, grey tactical vest, scarf mask, and black tactical belt placed on a grey mannequin. The belt had many pouches and cylindrical containers on it, and the buckle and buttons are gunmetal grey. On the door was a bunch of gadgets and ammo, including two of the pistols the Rider had used. Onyx puts on his gear and walks to Red.

"It's ready, by the way." Red says.

Red takes out a small white box and hands it to Onyx. Onyx opens it and pulls out a pair of black tinted glasses. The glasses were designed to work as a tactical HUD. Onyx puts on the glasses and calibrates them to his liking.

"You know, even though we aren't criminals, we can still get locked up for this." Red warns.

"We are criminals, Red, you're still one too. The only difference is you have a boss." The Rider states.

"And you answer to no one. This is why we were on bad terms when you left." Red says.

"Make sure the others are ready." The Rider orders.

Red nods and leaves the room.

* * *

Team RWBY is in the library in Beacon Academy. They are sitting at a table playing games when Team VIRG walk up to them.

"Guess what!" Rusty shouts.

"What!" Ruby asks excitedly.

Rusty places his scroll on the middle of the table, projecting an image of the scene of the crime. The blown open wall was boarded up and police were at the scene.

"The Rider strikes again." Viridian comments.

The image cuts into a news report. Lisa Lavender's face appears next to images of the crime scene.

"The Rider has struck again, this time stopping a dust robbery. Once again there is no evidence to figure out what exactly happened. The only witness was the shopkeeper, who reported that the hooded man attacked the criminals before fleeing from the scene with them. The stolen dust however, was left at the scene of the crime. Whether the Rider is a vigilante or just aiding in criminal escapes is still up for debate." Lisa reports.

Ruby's face gets filled with disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Rusty asks.

"It's nothing." Ruby lies.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Indigo states.

"You always act like this whenever we bring up the Rider." Viridian states.

After a short moment of silence, Ruby speaks up.

"We know who the Rider is." Ruby admits.

"And..." Viridian says.

"He's Onyx, the guy we told you about." Ruby finishes.

"Hmm." Grey reacts.

Ruby had explained the events of the previous chapters to Team VIRG. They weren't sure how to react considering Onyx murdered a man in front of Team RWBY. Little did they know, that decision has continued to haunt Onyx and influenced every decision he's made. But most importantly, his vow to never take another person's life ever again.

* * *

 **The beginning of the second arc of Ghosts of Onyx has begun. If you want to know who Team VIRG is, read VIRG: Project Eclipse by Anonymous Fanz, the two stories take place in the same modified RWBY verse while not being directly connected, yet.**


	17. Reveal

**This is the first glimpse of the second of three stories in this arc.**

* * *

"You have no exits. You have no options. Make this easier on yourself, and your families, and surrender now!" A police officer yells.

Inside a bank lobby, three thugs are standing, each one masked. They are wearing heavy armor for protection, including vests, helmets, boots, and gloves. A clearly annoyed man walks into the lobby from behind the counter. Also equipped with the armor, He fires his rifle to his right, then left, and then forward. The shots hit nothing but get the others' attention. The man drops his gun and takes off his helmet, still holding it in his left hand.

"You done fucked it up!" He shouted to the other thugs.

The man pulls out one of the pistols the Rider had used in the previous chapter and shoots one of the thugs.

* * *

 **-Days Earlier-**

Onyx is sitting on a crate in a warehouse. He is much younger, only fifteen in age. He is wearing a black leather jacket over a grey t-shirt. Onyx is wearing faded black jeans and black shoes.

"So let me get this straight," Onyx speaks, "You want us to rob a bank."

In the warehouse is a table, on the table are the blueprints to the bank. Standing at one end of the table is Red, sporting a black leather jacket with two white stripes on each sleeve, a red t-shirt, jeans, and grey shoes.

"I know we don't usually go for jobs this big, but it's for big pay." Red states.

Onyx stares at him questionably.

"Listen, Onyx, we are going to need your Shadow powers to help us do this." Red says.

"It just seems too easy to get caught." Onyx explains, "The bank has two conventional exits and in order to get to the vault we'll need to go through plenty of security."

"That's why the pay is so high." Red states.

"The Shadow Zone will protect us from the guards. We still need to watch out for cameras, security laser, and who knows what else they're packing." Onyx says.

"Why cameras, they won't see us or anything on us?" Red asks.

"The moment we move anything in view of the cameras, the place will be on guard or even lockdown." Onyx states.

"Oh right... Shit, that makes our job harder." Red says.

* * *

Onyx walks out of the warehouse with Red.

"Head back home. I'll be there after I talk to some guys to see if they're willing to help." Red says.

Onyx nods and heads to the apartment complex. Red lived in the same one he does now. Onyx enters and heads to his room. It is mostly empty filled with what Onyx called the "essentials". The room has a bed in the corner, a dresser next to the bed, and desk in the opposite corner of the bed. On the desk is Onyx's weapon and his wallet. Onyx lays on the bed with his upperback leaning against the wall. He bounces a small red ball off the wall waiting for Red's return.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx stands on the edge of the rooftop, gathering his thoughts.

"Brooding on rooftops, how clichè." Red jokes.

"Says the walking stereotype." Onyx says.

"Hey! Did you just make a joke? That's progress." Red says.

"Focus, Red. Get the Bullhead ready." The Rider orders.

Red nods and does as Onyx ordered. The Bullhead rises in front of the building. Onyx launched a grapnel hook from his pistol and pulls himself inside the Bullhead. He sits in the copilot seat.

"Activate the Tactical Cloak." The Rider orders.

Red presses a button cloaking the Bullhead.

"I said the 'Tactical Cloak'." The Rider repeats.

"Did I do somethings wrong?" Red asks.

Onyx reaches over to Red's console and presses another button. The button seemingly does nothing.

"The Tactical Cloak shields us from radar and sonar detection. What you activated was the Active Camouflage." The Rider explains.

The Bullhead continues to fly until it is high above an old factory that is positioned on a cliff that overlooks the city. The Bullhead stops and hovers above the station.

"Where are we?" Red asks.

"An old factory. It used to mine dust from the tunnels below it. The dust crystals would be shaped and refined in the station before being shipped to other locations. The factory is also responsible for smelting and forging weapons. The station was abandoned due to it's questionable labor force." The Rider explains.

"Why are we here?" Red asks.

"One of the prisoners gave these coordinates. He said it is where their forces are organized." The Rider explains.

Onyx gets out of the seat and walks to the doorway. The door opens and Onyx hold the edges of the door to keep himself from falling.

"Hold position until I call." The Rider orders.

"Yes sir." Red says sarcastically.

Onyx glares at Red before jumping out of the Bullhead. As he drops down, Red contacts Onyx through the Com-Link in Onyx's tactical HUD.

"How are you planning on getting in?" Red asks.

"The main smokestack." The Rider responds.

"Um, readings show that their is a large heat signature inside. The power station is active." Red states.

"No time to change my trajectory. I'm going in." The Rider states.

Once Onyx enters the smokestack, he can clearly see the boiler is active. He fires a grapnel line from his pistol, points his pistol in the opposite direction, and fires the opposing end of the grapnel line. Onyx holds onto the line and swings himself so he is positioned on top of it.

* * *

A hooded figure enters a room. Suddenly holographic images of ten people appear around him. One of them is the thug that dislocated Onyx's arm and another is Red.

"Has the Rider taken the bait?" The hooded man asks.

"Yes sir." The thug states.

"Good." The hooded man says.

"I do not wish to have my involvement with this revealed yet." Red states.

"Then let's keep it that way." The hooded man states as he removes his hood, revealing himself to be Rubine.

The ten holograms disappear and the lights in the room turn off.

"Tick tick, boom." Rubine says to himself.

* * *

Onyx walks through the factory until he reaches the central control room. Once inside Onyx actives the console in the center of the room. The console reveals a self destruct countdown, currently at seventeen seconds. Onyx begins to head towards an exit. But seventeen seconds was only enough time for Onyx to jump out the window in the central control room that overlooks the workground and run to the exit door. As soon as he opens the door the bombs go off. The explosion knocks Onyx out the door into the streets below. What little of Onyx's aura that had recovered was instantly drained. It was enough to protect him from the explosion, but that wasn't good enough. The fall instantly knocks Onyx out. In the few seconds Onyx had during the fall, he asks himself:

 _Is this the end?_

* * *

 **Well that happened.**


	18. Recovery

**Now that I've done it last chapter I can tell you, each chapter will begin with a flashback. Maybe with some exceptions. This time we will explore the life of an Umbra test subject.**

 **Brief description of the test subjects.**

 **All ten are male. At this point in time they are six years old. Each one wears a grey sleeveless jumpsuit with their names written on the right side of their upper chest in their respective colors. The suit is also lined with their respective colors.**

 **Colors:**

 **Rider-Crimson**

 **Night-Midnight Blue**

 **Shadow-Purple**

 **Light-Yellow**

 **Silicon-Light Grey**

 **Brass-Brown**

 **Flame-Flame Orange**

 **Aero-White**

 **Camo-Forest Green**

 **Volt-Volt**

* * *

Everyday is the same. Training, training, and more training. The ten test subjects had no lives outside the base, yet plenty of questions. The most common training was a battle royal. Last man standing. It would always come down to Rider vs. Night, and Night would always win. The test subjects have their respective weapons already, they were granted to them by Umbra. The training room was completely empty, besides those in it. The room had an observation deck, inside the scientists would observe the test subjects. As always, it is Rider vs. Night.

Rider knows close range was Night's specialty. Rider, however, tries to be equally skilled in all ranges. That's where the two are different. Night is trained in controlling his opponents by bringing them into his element, giving Night the advantage. Rider is trained to never be at a disadvantage and force the enemy out of their element, giving Rider the advantage.

Rider stabs at Night with his spear. Night blocks with his arm blades.

"You've improved. Have you been practicing?" Night says.

"I don't need to improve to beat you, Night." Rider responds.

"Looks like you do." Night states as he kicks Ride into the floor.

Night walks to help Rider up. Night stretches his hand, but Rider doesn't take it.

"Best you can do?" Night taunts.

"I'm just warming up." Rider states.

"That's what I like about you, Rider, you don't give up." Night says.

The two brothers laugh. All the test subjects considered each other brothers. Although all the test subjects were created the same year, Night and Onyx we're the youngest, being "born" only minutes apart.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx wakes up shortly after the impact. He can't open his eyes, so he focuses his other senses. Mainly, his hearing. Team RWBY had found him, lured to the site by the explosion. The factory had formerly belonged to the Schnee's in an attempt to branch out throughout all of Remnant. The girls watch his limp body he lays on his stomach, head looking towards the cliff. Weiss takes out her scroll.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asks.

"Calling the police." Weiss states.

"Why!?" Ruby asks.

Ruby is unsure why she's defending the Rider after what Onyx did. She only knows Onyx needs help.

"He's a vigilante, a murder... a criminal!" Weiss states.

"He also needs help." Blake says.

"You too?" Weiss reacts.

"Don't you remember the news? The missing criminals were handed over to the police an hour ago." Ruby says.

"You think he's changed!?" Weiss asks.

"He's not using the Shadow Zone, his weapon, or even his name." Blake states, "A huntsman helping the police isn't unheard of. But he's specifically avoiding being Onyx, only the Rider."

Blake walks up to Onyx and rolls him over, Onyx had passed out midway through the conversation.

"As huntresses it is our duty to help all in need, even him." Ruby states.

* * *

Onyx wakes up in a hospital bed. He recognizes his location as Beacon's infirmary. Most of his clothes are resting on the table to his right, leaving only his black sleeveless jumpsuit of similar design to the one he wore as a test subject, minus the name written on his chest. Onyx closes his eyes and gets his much needed rest.

* * *

Onyx wakes up, but doesn't open his eyes. He placed his left hand on his face, but can't feel his left arm. Onyx opens his eyes to see a mechanical left arm. Onyx moves the arm in unnatural position to comfirm whether it's a robotic arm or part of some sort of exoskeleton.

"You seem to be taking it well." Ozpin states.

Onyx looks at Ozpin, who is standing at the doorway.

"How long?" The Rider asks.

"Two days." Ozpin states.

Ozpin walks to the foot of Onyx's bed.

"It's surprising how you managed to survive an explosion with almost no aura and that fall without any." Ozpin states.

"Umbra got one thing right." Onyx comments.

Onyx looks at his mechanical arm.

"A gift from the general." Ozpin says.

"What happened to my actual arm?" The Rider asks.

"Unclear. The girls told me it was cut off during your fight with Night." Ozpin begins.

"But it regenerated." Onyx interrupts.

"A feat that no other huntsman or huntress has ever achieved." Ozpin says, "But after you were found, the girls said it was gone."

"Gone?" The Rider repeats.

"No wound, as if it just disappeared. No doubt due to your lack of aura maintenance." Ozpin states.

Onyx grabs his glasses and puts them on. The HUD displays his aura level at one hundred percent.

"I thought I'd never see a day where your aura would be depleted. You have more aura than any person I have ever seen. Your teammates were the only one's with aura levels even coming close to your own." Ozpin states.

"Like I said, 'one thing right.' Umbra made me nearly unstoppable." Onyx states.

"We can discuss the details later, preferably in private." Ozpin says as he looks to Onyx's left.

Onyx turns to see what he's looking at. He sees Ruby on her knees, asleep with her head and arms resting on the edge of the bed.

"She refused to leave your side." Ozpin states.

"Why?" Onyx asks.

"I think she'll be willing to tell you." Ozpin says.

Ozpin leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Onyx then turns towards Ruby. He strokes the back of Ruby's head while gently shaking her.

"Huh...?" Ruby asks as she opens her eyes.

She looks at Onyx and then slowly backs away until her back hits the wall.

"Your awake!' Ruby says sounding relieved.

"I don't die very easily." The Rider states.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Ruby asks.

Onyx starts to glare at her.

"Nevermind." Ruby quietly says.

"Why are you here?" The Rider asks as he lays back down.

Onyx doesn't even look at Ruby when he speaks.

"I have..." Ruby begins.

"Questions." The Rider interrupts.

"I thought we talked about this?" Ruby says.

"No, you and Onyx had that conversation. I'm the Rider." The Rider states.

"Ummm... Okay." Ruby says confused.

"Well?" The Rider asks.

"What?" Ruby responds.

"Your questions." The Rider explains.

"Oh... Right." Ruby laughs.

Onyx turns to her, out of patience. Ruby jumps up and then relaxes.

"What have you been doing?" Ruby asks.

"That's none of your concern." The Rider states.

"Can you at least tell me what you were doing at that factory?" Ruby asks.

"Investigating a lead." The Rider answers.

"Did you find anything?" Ruby asks.

"I learned who I can trust." The Rider states.

"Why have you been avoiding your old self?" Ruby asks.

"Onyx died when he... I killed Night." Onyx states.

Ruby places her hand on Onyx's robotic arm. Onyx flinches, but then relaxes.

"I can still see him... When I dream. Night was right, I'll never be finished with him." Onyx says.

"That's why you're avoiding sleep?" Ruby asks.

Onyx's silence tells her yes.

"After that day, I made a vow, to never take another person's life." The Rider states.

The door opens and the rest of Team RWBY enter the room.

"You can't seriously be trusting him after what he's done?" Weiss asks.

"I'm not the only one with a questionable past." The Rider states as he looks at Blake.

"You know about that?" Blake asks.

"I know all your secrets." The Rider states.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Yang asks.

"Don't ask." Ruby answers.

"Why are you here?" The Rider asks.

"To check and see if you did anything to Ruby." Weiss states.

"Weiss..." Yang calls.

"It's true!" Weiss says.

Onyx sits up and looks at his clothes resting on the nearby.

"I have a job to do." The Rider states.

"No!" Ruby yells.

Onyx turns towards her.

"You need rest." Ruby states.

"This is my first time sleeping in a week, I can manage." The Rider states.

Onyx walks to the table and starts putting on his clothes.

"For how long!? You were lucky we found you before the police! What if this happens again!?" Ruby yells.

"It won't!" The Rider states as he puts on his overcoat.

"How can you...!" Ruby starts.

"Ruby, I can handle myself." Onyx states as he puts on his cloak.

This is the second time Onyx has ever said Ruby's name. The first was the day he met her.

"I don't want to watch you destroy yourself." Ruby states.

"Then don't watch." The Rider suggests.

Onyx looks at Ruby as he pulls his mask up and puts his hood on. As Onyx walks to the door, Team RWBY blocks his way.

"You're not leaving!" Ruby says.

"You can't stop me!" The Rider states.

"We could still call the police!" Weiss says

"Weiss, we aren't calling the police!" Blake states.

"Can everyone calm down!" Yang yells.

Onyx turns around and sits on his bed.

"I don't have time for this." The Rider says, "I'll stay for the night. Then... I'm gone."

"Tomorrow night." Ruby says.

Onyx nods as he lays back down.

* * *

At midnight Onyx gets out of his bed. He begins to sneak towards the exit. Once in the courtyard, Blake whistles to him.

"Are you leaving?" Blake asks.

"Yes." The Rider answers.

"I know I can't stop you," Blake says, "but if Ruby asks, I won't lie to her."

"And you shouldn't have to." The Rider begins, "Tell Ruby..."

 _I went Riding_


	19. Enemy

**Time to pick up.**

* * *

Red returns to the apartment and Onyx walks out his room to greet him.

"Who's helping us on the job?" Onyx asks.

"Two friends. You remember Taupe and Ecru?" Red says.

Red walks Onyx to the room that will become an armory for the Rider. At this point in time it is a heist planning room. Red places the bank blueprints on a table with a map of Vale. The two then come up with a plan.

"We enter the bank two times." Onyx states.

"Why twice? That's stupid." Red says.

"The first time is while in the Shadow Zone. We go in to sneak in the bags and get an actual look at the bank security, possibly steal the guard schedule, and learn the patrols patterns." Onyx explains

"And the second time is the actual heist." Red states.

Onyx nods

"I knew you would be a great partner." Red states as walks over to a cage.

"What are you doing?" Onyx asks.

"Letting the monkey out." Red states with a smirk.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

"What do you mean he went riding!?" Ruby yells at her teammate.

Team RWBY is in their dorm discussing Onyx's absence.

"That's what he told me to tell you." Blake states.

"I told you we couldn't trust him." Weiss says.

"And you just let him leave!?" Ruby asks.

"What was she supposed to do? Fight him?" Yang asks rhetorically.

"I don't know." Ruby says as she sits on Weiss' bed.

"Why do you care so much about him?" Weiss asks.

"He saved my life and I feel like..." Ruby begins.

"What? That you need to do the same?" Weiss says, "He doesn't deserve to be saved."

"Wow. That one was harse." Yang says.

"He vowed to never kill again. He's trying to find the right path. I feel like deep down he is a good person." Ruby states.

* * *

The Rider returns to Red's apartment through the window. Once inside he finds Red.

"Onyx! Your alive!" Red exclaims.

"You sound surprised." The Rider states.

Onyx glares at Red.

"When the explosion happen I thought... What's wrong?" Red says.

"Where were you?" The Rider asks.

"What do you mean?" Red responds.

"After the explosion, why didn't you come to get me?" The Rider questions.

"I couldn't find you." Red lies.

"The Bullhead has a tracking device set to find my belt, which I was wearing." The Rider states.

"It must have been damaged." Red says.

"It's been days and you didn't hear news of my death or capture, so why didn't you look for me during that time?" The Rider asks.

"How? With a damaged tracker?" Red ask rhetorically.

Onyx head back to the armory. He grabs his cane and summons the locker. Onyx removes most of his clothing, leaving only the jumpsuit and boots, and places them on the mannequin. Onyx heads to his room. He sits at his desk and rests his mechanical arm onto it. Onyx then opens a drawer, pulls out a screwdriver, and begins tinkering with the arm.

* * *

When Onyx finishes, he integrated a scroll into the forearm of the appendage. Onyx also connected the arm to his Tactical HUD allowing him to use them seamlessly. Onyx activates the scroll on his wrist and checks Umbra's files. Onyx were still hundreds of files that Onyx had not seen. He looks for the folder with the name of all registered members of Umbra. The list is in alphabetical order. Onyx looked through it once before to find Rubine, but found no one with that name. Onyx goes to "Re..." and stops when he finds "Red Mordant". Onyx realizes why Red took him in, Umbra, even when disbanded, couldn't allow a weapon as powerful as the one's they created to roam free, so they had Red take care of Onyx and show him a false life that still honed his skills. Onyx had planted a tracker on Red the day he started working with him again. Onyx checks the locations the tracker has been for more than thirty minutes. Onyx finds one location, a place that Red has been to for a total of ten hours since he was tagged. Another interesting location appears, the factory.

* * *

Onyx suits up and flies to the location Red had visited so often. It is an airship crashed in a forest. Onyx lands the Bullhead and activates it's Active Camouflage, the Tactical Cloak was already active. Onyx boards the airship and walks to the bridge. Sitting in the command chair is Rubine who was waiting for his arrival.

"So, you took the bait." Rubine states.

"No more games!" The Rider says.

Onyx starts to approach Rubine.

"But we already started playing." Rubine jokes.

"Do you think this is a joke?" The Rider asks.

Onyx reaches out to grab Rubine, but his hand phases through Rubine. Rubine laughs.

"Holograms, but don't worry. I'm on this ship. And we're ready for takeoff." Rubine says.

The moment his sentence finishes, the airship activates. The airship then begins to fly out of the crater in the forest.

"What's your plan?" The Rider questions.

"Wouldn't you like to you? Come find me and I'll tell you, Rider." Rubine says as the hologram disappears. Onyx activates a console and uses it to trace the location of Rubine's signal. It is located in the brig. Onyx begins running through the ship.

* * *

Once Onyx arrives he looks around for Rubine. Rubine whistles to get his attention. Onyx turns and fires his pistol at him. The shot barely misses.

"Your aim isn't what it used to be." Rubine taunts.

Onyx converts the pistols into knives, by rotating the handle. He then combines the knives into a dagger and charges at Rubine, but he doesn't flinch. Onyx jumps and swings at Rubine's neck but is stopped by his words.

"The tough go riding." Rubine says.

Onyx blade stops mere millimeters away from Rubine's neck. Onyx then stands straight up, almost like a machine.

"Did you really think Umbra would make a weapon as powerful as you and not have ways to control you when you don't cooperate?" Rubine asks.

Onyx loses all control of his body, he's Rubine's puppet.

"You wanted to know my plan. You will figure it out when I use you to execute it." Rubine states.

Rubine starts walking out of the brig, but stops and looks at Onyx.

"Come, we have a lot of work to do... Rider." Rubine says.


	20. Connections

**Small time skip from last chapter, three hours. What did the Rider do in that time?**

* * *

The Test subjects were dropped off in the middle of a forest, unarmed. They had one mission: find and get to the extraction point. The ten test subjects were left in random locations the Shadow Zone. There is one rule to the test:

The last one to arrive had to be left behind and walk back to the base.

* * *

Being informed of the test before hand, the test subjects agreed to group up and give eachother a better chance of survival. Rider, Night, and Aero were the first to arrive at the lake, which they decided would be the place where they would group up. Soon the other test soldiers arrived one by one.

"What are you doing?" Rider asks Night.

Night is sitting on a rock.

"Trying to come up with a plan." Night answers.

"We are going to die!" Volt cries.

"If we give up hope, then we guarantee our failure." Aero states.

Night groans.

"You finished your job yet?" Night asks.

"Yes sir." Rider jokes.

"Deal with them." Night orders.

Rider clenches his fists and stands in the center of all the other test subjects.

"Listen up! We are going to make it through this! You can choose to sulk or you can follow me and continue living!" Rider yells.

"And what about one of us getting left behind?" Aero asks.

"We will deal with that when the time comes." Night states.

Rider nods, grabs some sticks and rocks, and starts to create makeshift weapons. Onyx hands one to each of the other test subjects.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

While under Rubine's control, Onyx has no conscious connection to his body. It's like he's sleeping, but over time Onyx starts to regain control. Though he still can not control his body, he is aware of what it is doing. Onyx starts to put Rubine's plan together.

 _Ten years of stealing dust_

 _-To power a fallen airship_

 _Night's "insanity"_

 _-To keep me distracted_

 _Rubine's apparent death_

 _-To lure me to him._

 _Night's death_

 _-To make Rubine my first priority._

Onyx is currently in the CCTS tower in Atlas. He is using the tower to hack into and extract the files from nearby scrolls. Atlas soldiers lay incapacitated on the floor around Onyx. Even though Onyx is in the Shadow Zone, the guards would notice the console being used. Once Onyx finishes downloading the required Atlas files he opens a portal back to the airship.

* * *

"Took longer than expected." Rubine states.

Onyx hands Rubine his scroll, which holds the stolen files. Rubine takes it and looks at the added files to confirm they are the right ones.

""Good. Now for your next mission." Rubine says, "You must sever all connections to your past. Starting with the children."

Onyx reloads his pistols.

"On second thought, bring the Schnee here. I want to watch her die and I think you'll enjoy silencing her." Rubine says.

Onyx opens a portal and stands in front of it, waiting for his target to fall through.

* * *

Team RWBY walks through a hallway discussing Onyx's disappearance. A crimson portal opens underneath Weiss. Weiss falls in before anyone had any time to react.

"Weiss!" Ruby calls.

"Guess she was right about Onyx." Yang says.

"We don't know why he did it." Blake states.

"But I intend to find out." Yang says as her eyes turn red.

"And how are you going to find him?" Blake asks.

"We still know where his warehouse is, we'll start there." Yang states.

* * *

Weiss falls out the portal in front of Onyx. She gets up and looks at her surroundings.

"Onyx, where are we!? Why did you bring me here!? And who's that!?" Weiss asks.

Onyx starts walking towards Weiss, who begins to back away.

"Oh, I'm sorry to inform you that Rider here wants to sever all connections to his past." Rubine speaks, "Including you."

Weiss backs into a wall and Onyx makes his move. He grabs Weiss by her neck and holds her in the air with his robotic arm.

"I was right about you!" Weiss chokes out.

Onyx's grip tightens. Weiss tries to pry Onyx's fingers off of her with no avail.

"Stop wasting our time!" Rubine demands.

Onyx drops Weiss and stands completely straight.

"No! Kill...!" Rubine starts to order.

Onyx takes out one of his pistols and points it at Rubine.

"Damn guys is like a machine," Rubine mumbles to himself, "Also so specific."

Onyx doesn't lower his weapon.

"The Schnee, not me, you idiot!" Rubine yells.

"It's not a problem with your orders." The Rider states.

Rubine realizes his control over Onyx has worn off. Before Rubine has a chance to say the phrase again, Onyx fires on him. Rubine blocks the shots with her weapon, an umbrella that can open to form a bladed shield. Rubine retreats while using his scroll to remotely open the airlock in the room. The airship was high in the sky, so the opening caused everything and everyone in the room to start getting sucked out. Onyx grabbed onto the edges of the opening to stop himself, but realizes Weiss wasn't so lucky, she is falling in the middle of all the debris. Realizing that they are in the Shadow Zone, Onyx knows Weiss won't survive the fall. Onyx watches as Rubine locks the door behind him as he leaves the room, and then Weiss falling.

He jumps out the airship and straightens his body to accelerate his fall. Once Onyx catches up to Weiss, he wraps his arms around her, almost hugging her. Onyx forces the two to spin until he is positioned on bottom and takes the force of the impact. As Onyx looks around, he sees it is snowing, they are above a mountain. The two land on top of a shed, shattering through it's roof. Onyx groans, lets his arms lay flat on the ground, and looks down at Weiss. She quickly gets off of him and starts to walk away, but Onyx grabs her ankle causing Weiss to trip and fall.

"What are you doing!?" Weiss asks.

"Don't move." The Rider orders.

Weiss does as he says until Onyx let's go.

"What was wrong!?" Weiss asks.

"Shadow Grimm. In here they aren't attracted to chaos, instead they are like wild animals who use their senses to locate enemies." The Rider explains.

The two get up and walk out the shed into the snowy mountain.

"Rubine is gone." The Rider states.

"Forget her, why did you bring me here!? And why did you try to kill me!?" Weiss asks.

Onyx stays silent.

"Teleport me back to Beacon!" Weiss demands.

Onyx opens a portal in front of Weiss and pushes her through. Onyx follows behind her.

"I told you to..." Weiss starts.

"We aren't too far away from where I positioned my Bullhead. We'll fly back to Beacon." The Rider states.

"Open another..." Weiss begins.

"Mention Onyx's abilities again and I'll leave you here." The Rider threatens.

Weiss glares at Onyx, who returns the expression, for a moment before grunting. The two now traverse down the mountain for a long, cold journey.


	21. Bonding

**Picking up where I left off.**

* * *

Onyx and Red enter a warehouse filled with weapons.

"We need generic weapons, nothing too flashy or identifiable." Red states.

"Why?" Onyx asks.

"Just in case." Red says.

Onyx nods.

"Once the money is gone, the place will go into lockdown. The entire police force will be there, maybe even some huntsmans or huntresses." Onyx states.

"Despite the Shadow Zone's advantage, we'll still need to pass through the police." Red states.

"We won't need to fight them, but a getaway vehicle in the Shadow Zone could assist us." Onyx states.

"The police would have all the streets locked down." Red states.

"So we use the airship." Onyx suggests.

"Hell no! That thing was hard to steal and we don't have a pilot." Red says.

"I can fly it." Onyx states.

"You're ten." Red says.

"Fifteen." Onyx corrects.

"No." Red says.

"What other vehicle?" Onyx asks.

"The truck." Red suggests.

"Roads will be locked down, no driving." Onyx says with a smirk.

"Fine." Red says.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx and Weiss walk down the snowy mountain top. The air is so cold it causes Weiss to shiver, but Onyx was unaffected. Weiss sneezes and rubs her nose.

"It's so cold..." Weiss complains.

"You'd think the heiress of the Schnee dust company could handle a little cold." The Rider taunts.

Onyx throws Weiss his overcoat. Weiss catches it and then looks up to Onyx.

"How are you okay in this cold!?" Weiss asks.

"You don't feel cold when you're disciplined." The Rider states.

Weiss puts on the coat and blows on her hands. The overcoat is black leather, yet the inside is made of fur. The coat warms Weiss up.

"How can you handle this in the heat?" Weiss asks.

"The disciplined don't feel hot either." The Rider states.

"Your trying to annoy me, aren't you?" Weiss questions.

Onyx stops at the edge of a cliff on the side of the mountain. Weiss follows behind him.

"You see that?" Onyx asks as he points to a large shed.

"What about it?" Weiss responds.

"That's where we are headed." Onyx states.

"You left the Bullhead there?" Weiss asks.

"No." Onyx answers.

"So why...?" Weiss starts to ask.

Onyx interrupts her by firing a grapnel line at near the shed. Onyx then turns around and fires the opposing end of the line at the side of the cliff, creating a zipline. Onyx pulls on the line to test it's strength. He hands Weiss a rappelling hook. Weiss connects the the hook to the line. She turns to Onyx and notices that Onyx doesn't have a second hook.

"How are you gonna get down?" Weiss asks.

Onyx waves his robotic hand.

"Can't lose my grip." The Rider states.

Weiss ziplines down and Onyx follows behind her. Weiss looks up and watches the night sky.

"Can we stay here?" Weiss asks.

"What?" The Rider asks.

"For the night." Weiss clarifies.

"No, we need to keep moving." The Rider says.

Weiss pouts as she continues to follow Onyx, only to collapse due to a combination of her exhaustion and the cold. Onyx turns towards Weiss and picks her up. Instead of bringing her back to the shed, he keeps moving until they reach a cave. Onyx rest Weiss down inside. Weiss sneezes before she could speak.

"Just rest, you may have developed a cold." The Rider says, "How ironic."

Onyx walks to the cave entrance.

"Where are you going!?" Weiss asks after sneezing.

"I'm going to build a fire." Onyx states.

* * *

Onyx and Weiss sit at the campfire in the cave. The silence is broken by Weiss' sneeze.

"You're not going to say anything?" Weiss asks.

Onyx continues to stare at the fire, unphased by Weiss' words.

"Why did Rubine have you bring me here?" Weiss asks.

"To kill you." The Rider states.

"Yeah, but why kill me?" Weiss says.

"To sever all connections to my past." The Rider states.

"What else did he have you do?" Weiss asks.

"Many things, my glasses recorded most of it." The Rider says.

"Most?" Weiss repeats.

"There is still thirty minutes of footage that is unaccounted for." The Rider states.

"How?" Weiss asks.

"Electro-Magnetic Pulse." The Rider answers.

"Well," Weiss sneezes, "what could you do in thirty minutes?"

"I stole all Atlas security codes in five." The Rider states.

"Oh." Weiss reacts before sneezing again.

Onyx looks out the cave and watches the clouds.

"A blizzard is coming." The Rider states.

"How long...?" Weiss asks.

"An hour, maybe two at the most. As for how long it last, that is unclear." The Rider states.

"Hey, can I say something?" Weiss asks.

"You just did." The Rider states.

"You know what I mean." Weiss states.

"Yes, you can." The Rider says.

"Okay, but first, promise me one thing." Weiss says.

"What is it?" The Rider asks.

"Don't leave me here." Weiss says.

Onyx glares at Weiss then nods to give his approval.

"Now would be the perfect time for a portal." Weiss states.

"No." The Rider says.

"Why!?" Weiss whines.

"That's taking the easy way out, a path that I no longer follow." The Rider states.

The fire dies as Weiss lays down.

* * *

As Onyx stays on lookout throughout the night. The bizzard is thick and heavy. The blizzard is too strong for Weiss to make it through in her condition. Onyx begins to see mirages of himself, Night, Windsor, and Shadow. Onyx closes his eyes and shakes his head. When he looks again the mirages are gone, but Onyx starts to hear their voices in his head.

"You try to hold us back, but you're weak." Shadow says.

"You know it in your soul..." Windsor begins.

"You're nothing but a hollow shell..." Night continues.

"A rusty trap." Onyx finishes

Onyx stares at a sleeping Weiss and opens a portal.

"The time has come." The Rider says to himself.

* * *

Onyx knocks on the door of Team RWBY's dorm while carrying a sleeping Weiss, who is still wearing Onyx's overcoat. He used the portal to bring him to the Bullhead. He then used the Bullhead to fly to Beacon Academy. Blake opens the door, still paying attention to her book. The rest of Team RWBY was absent from the dorm. Blake looks up from her book.

"Onyx." Blake says, surprised.

Blake steps out of the doorway and allows Onyx to enter. Onyx then places Weiss on her bunk.

"Where are the others?" The Rider asks.

"Looking for Weiss." Blake answers.

Onyx turns to Blake.

"What happened?" Blake asks.

"Ask her when she wakes up." The Rider says.

Onyx turns to leave.

"Um... She still has your coat." Blake states.

Onyx continues to walk away, but stops at the doorway. Blake starts walking towards Weiss in order to remove Onyx's coat.

"Leave it, I'm not going anywhere," The Rider states, "Not yet."

Blake listens and calls the rest of her team back with her scroll. Onyx leaves the room, closing the door behind him.


	22. Test

**Let's do this.**

* * *

Red and Onyx enter the heist planning room. Red lays down full body armors on a table. He places rifles and pistols on another table.

"Don't you think the armor's a little... much?" Onyx asks.

"Someone ratted us out." Red states.

"We don't do the heist." Onyx suggests.

"No. Do you know who hired us!?" Red says.

"No." Onyx states.

"If we don't do this heist before the deadline, that man will kill us." Red states.

"Tell him that we were ratted out?" Onyx asks.

"Who do you think told me?" Red responds.

"When's the deadline?" Onyx says.

"Tomorrow, eleven PM." Red states.

Onyx looks at the clock, it read ten fifty nine AM.

"Thirty six hours." Onyx states as the clock turns to eleven.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx gets up from the grass and watches as an airship leaves his line off sight.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks.

"Nothing." The Rider answers.

Ruby stares at him curiously. Onyx is a good liar, but his actions were suspicious. Ruby brushes it off. Onyx heads inside and Ruby follows.

* * *

 **The following takes place a couple days after the start of the second semester.**

* * *

Onyx watches Glynda's class from a distance corner. Glynda notices Onyx and trails off in her lecture. Onyx nods and Glynda does the same before picking back up. After her lecture, when she would normally begin sparring matches, Goodwitch continues speaking.

"Today, we have a guest here in order to assist with combat instructions." Goodwitch states.

The students begin whispering about this news before Goodwitch silence them.

"He is a graduate from this very academy. Students, meet Onyx Rider." Glynda continues as Onyx reveals himself from the shadows.

Onyx stands beside the combat instructor.

"I am here to evaluate your skills, both your strengths and your weaknesses. So... Who's first?" The Rider says.

Silence befalls the entire room.

"How about miss Nikos." Glynda suggests.

"Fine." The Rider says.

Pyrrha climbs onto the arena and draws her weapons. Onyx does the same.

"Whenever you're ready." Pyrrha says.

"Whenever you are." The Rider responds.

Pyrrha stares at Onyx's combat stance. He stood straight up with both his hands behind his back. Pyrrha lunges at Onyx and strikes with Miló. Onyx responds by bowing, allowing the Xiphos to pass over him. Onyx turns to face Pyrrha and fires at her. Pyrrha blocks with Akoúo. Onyx converts his pistols into knives, charges at Pyrrha, and begins to strike with his left hand before switching to his right.

"What was that?" Ruby whispers to her team.

"Onyx knows about Pyrrha's polarity. A mechanical arm puts him at a disadvantage." Weiss explains.

Onyx dropkicks Pyrrha's shield and then backflips off of it. Onyx lands and fires at Pyrrha. Once his pistols are out of ammo, he holsters them.

"Why'd he do that?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know. Just watch." Weiss says.

Onyx dashes at Pyrrha with his arms crossed. He kicks Pyrrha's shield up leaving her open.

"I'm neat on my feet." The Rider states as he unleashes a flurry of kicks.

The other students watched as Pyrrha's aura rapidly went down while Onyx's is untouched. Onyx finishes his combo by kicking Pyrrha in the stomach, reducing her aura to red and knocking her out of the arena. Onyx jumps down and helps Pyrrha up.

"Well done." The Rider comments.

"Thank you." Pyrrha says.

"Your semblance made this fight difficult." The Rider states, speaking quietly so only Pyrrha can hear.

"You knew?" Pyrrha asks.

"I know all your secrets." The Rider states.

Onyx turns to the other students.

"Can anyone tell me what she did wrong?" The Rider asks.

The class remains silent.

"She failed to read my actions. My cocky stance was designed to give her a false sense of security. She should've expected my counterattack, an example of acting before thinking." The Rider states, "She did manage to keep a level-head and discover that a defensive strategy would be needed in order to counter my fierce offense, an example of knowing her limits and accessing her opponent."

"He learned all that just from that short battle." Ruby whispers in disbelief.

"Onyx knows his stuff." Yang states.

"Who's next?" Glynda asks.

Weiss raises her hand.

"Miss Schnee, are you sure?" Glynda asks.

Weiss nods as she gets on the arena. Weiss draws Myrtenaster, but Onyx leaves his pistols holsters.

"You're holding back." Weiss states.

"I have to, otherwise you wouldn't survive." The Rider states.

Weiss growls as she readies her rapier. Weiss launches herself with a glyph and tries to strike Onyx. Onyx grabs the blade with his left hand and punches Weiss with his right. Weiss aura instantly depletes as she is knocked into the wall before falling to the floor. Onyx walks to Weiss and kneels down beside her.

"I would say nice fight, but..." The Rider taunts.

Weiss glares at Onyx as she struggles to get to her feet.

"And yes, I was still holding back." The Rider states.

Glynda glares at Onyx as he gets back onto the arena.

"Was that really necessary?" Goodwitch asks.

"Nope." The Rider states.

Onyx checks the time with his Tactical HUD.

"I have time for one more. So who's next?" The Rider says.

"I'll go." Mercury states.

"Will you finish your match this time?" Glynda asks.

"Yes ma'am." Mercury says.

Mercury enters the arena. Onyx stares at him using his Tactical HUD to determine a way to approach Mercury. Mercury starts by dashing at Onyx and kicks at his head. Onyx grabs Mercury's foot and throws him backwards. Mercury lands perfectly, but when he looks up Onyx is gone.

"Trying to discover my tactics?" The Rider says.

Mercury turns to see Onyx standing behind him.

"Unfortunately for you, I change my tactics based on my opponent." The Rider states.

Mercury kicks at Onyx, but Onyx blocks with his left arm. Onyx sweeps Mercury's other leg, knees him in the stomach, then kicks him out the ring.

"I know when someone tries to read me." The Rider states.

Onyx quickly leaves the room and checks the info he has on Mercury.

Mercury Black:

Gender: Male

Complexion: Pale White

Height: 5'10" (1.78 meters)

Hair Color: Silvery-grey

Eye Color: Grey

Aura Color: White

Status: Active

Onyx recognized the surname, Black. The data was also similar to that of Marcus Black. He was an assassin who is now deceased, the killer was unknown. Something was suspicious about the way Mercury fought Onyx. He was clearly holding back, as if he was testing Onyx's abilities.

 _When I'm done with Rubine, I'll have to investigate this issue._

* * *

As Onyx walks through the courtyard about to leave Beacon and continue his mission, Ruby catches up to him.

"You're leaving already?" Ruby asks.

"I got what I came for." The Rider states.

"And what was that?" Ruby asks.

"I needed to test Pyrrha's polarity, for a theory I have." The Rider answers.

"What theory?" Ruby asks.

"Unimportant." The Rider states.

Onyx places his hand on Ruby shoulder.

"Ruby, can you keep something for me?" The Rider asks.

Ruby nods and Onyx hands her a small crystal. The crystal is crimson like Onyx's eyes and constantly pulses, like that of a heartbeat.

"What is it?" Ruby asks.

"The key to Umbra's base's power core." The Rider states.

"Shouldn't you give this to Ozpin?" Ruby asks.

"Perhaps, but I've grown to trust you. Keep it safe, until I return." The Rider says.

"What do mean you've 'grown to trust me'?" Ruby asks.

"I only trust a handful of people, and you are one of those people." The Rider states.

Onyx turns around as a purple portal opens in nearby.

"Back to purple?" Ruby asks.

"That's not mine." The Rider states.

Onyx draws his pistols and head towards the portal. As Onyx stands in front of the portal, a fist punches him. Onyx is sent backwards, but quickly recovers. A humanoid Grimm walks out of the portal, it's bones forming full body armor. The humanoid Grimm wielded a greatsword made of Grimm bones. Onyx eyes widen in shock.

"She actually did it." The Rider says to himself.


	23. Perspective

**The end of the test subjects mission has come**

* * *

The ten test subjects walk through the forest until they arrive at the start of a clearing where a shuttle is landed. Night stops the group.

"So who's staying behind?" Camo asks.

"I say Volt." Brass suggests.

"No! I am not walking back." Volt states.

"Enough!" Rider yells.

"I will be staying behind, now go." Night says.

"You don't have to..." Rider begins.

"A leader must be willing to give up his life for his troops." Night states.

Rider nods and follows the other test subjects back to the shuttle.

* * *

Night arrives at the base without a scratch. He is called into to debriefing. Night enters a room with a chair. He sits in the chair.

"You stayed behind, Night." The scientist states.

The scientist's voice was projected through speakers on the ceiling.

"Why?" The scientist asks.

"It's what a good leader would do." Night states.

"Most leaders would sacrifice the weakest unit to progress." The scientist states.

"And those leaders would most likely fall to rebellion." Night responds.

"You have learned well, Night." The scientist states.

"I learned from the best." Night says.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx stares at the humanoid Grimm, watching as it easily towers over him. Ruby summons her locker and grabs Crescent Rose.

"What is it?" Ruby asks.

"A Grimm with aura." The Rider states.

"How is that possible?" Ruby asks.

"It's a combination of Grimm and Human DNA. Umbra had created it in an attempt to merge a Human mind with that of the Grimm, in order to learn how they think. Obviously, the test failed." The Rider explains.

"What's it doing here?" Ruby asks.

"Rubine." The Rider answers.

Ruby fires her sniper at the Grimm. The bullet holes regenerate instantaneously. Rather than focusing it's aura on a defensive barrier, the Grimm used it's aura to regenerate all wounds that are inflicted on it. Onyx charges at the Grimm and jumps over it, shooting the Grimm in the process. The Grimm turns to face Onyx.

"Fall back." The Rider orders.

"What about you?" Ruby asks.

"I'll lure it into the forest and deal with it there." The Rider states.

Onyx begins firing at the Grimm while slowing backing towards the Emerald Forest. The Grimm follows Onyx. Onyx stops after a few minutes, switches his pistols into knives, then slashes at the Grimm. The Grimm doesn't even flinch, healing the wounds immediately after they are created. The Grimm slashes upwards with it's sword, knocking Onyx into the air. Onyx lands on a tree branch, converts his weapons into pistols, and fires at the Grimm. The Grimm then rams into the tree, causing it to fall.

* * *

Team RWBY runs towards the collapse tree. Ruby feels the crystal Onyx gave her begin to pulse faster.

* * *

Onyx starts to fight defensively while he comes up with a strategy. The Grimm raised it's greatsword and quickly brought it down towards Onyx. Onyx blocks the Grimm's attack with his knives, but is forced into the ground. Onyx pushes the Grimm's blade upwards while jumping backwards. Onyx converts Redemption's edge into it's dual pistols form and fires shots at the Grimm. The Grimm regenerates the wounds immediately. Onyx finally recognized the aura of the Grimm, it is similar to his own.

 _I can't wear down it's aura._

 _It seems to be tapping into the Shadow Zone's dormant energy without being inside of it._

 _That allows it to regenerate it's aura almost immediately._

Onyx charges at the Grimm as it raises his arms for another strike. Onyx cuts off the Grimm's hands to disarm it. The hands regenerates, but the Greatsword remains where it had landed. Onyx dashes at the now disarmed Grimm, only to get punched in the face. The punch knocks Onyx through a tree into another. Onyx recovers and fires at the Grimm to draw it's attention away from it's weapon. The Grimm charges at Onyx, tackling him through down a hill. Onyx kicks the Grimm off of him while getting to his feet. The Grimm roared at Onyx, pushing him back with it's shear force. The Grimm tries to punch Onyx, but Onyx jumps and lands on the Grimm's fist. Onyx runs up the Grimm's arm and kicks it in the head. The Grimm's neck can be heard snapping, but immediately heals. Onyx jumps of the Grimm and fires at the Grimm, this time using his guns full automatic firing mode. Onyx watches the wounds heal, counting the milliseconds until the regeneration starts.

 _The regeneration is too fast for me._

 _But it has a weakness._

 _It can only heal when it isn't being attacked._

 _But even the slightest time in between attacks is enough for it to start the healing process._

Onyx checks his aura level, it is at sixty two percent. Onyx decides on his plan of action, watching as the Grimm recovers it's weapon.

 _No Shadow Zone._

 _That leaves my other trump card._

Onyx's stares at the Grimm with a determined glare, converts his pistols into their knife forms with his hair and eyes burning with crimson flames. Onyx charges at the Grimm with blinding speed. The Grimm swings it's blade at Onyx, but he jumps onto the sword, runs across it, and slashes at the Grimm's neck. Onyx then bounces off a tree and strikes the Grimm again with the same blinding speed. The Grimm didn't have enough time to regenerate before the next blow is made. Team RWBY arrives shortly after.

"Wow." Ruby reacts.

"He's as fast as..." Weiss begins.

"You, Ruby." Yang finishes.

"He's so fast the Grimm can't react. It can't regenerate at all." Weiss states.

As the girls stare with their jaws dropped, Onyx continues striking the Grimm with the same speed until it's weak point is revealed, it's heart. Onyx converts one of his weapons into it's pistol form and shoots the heart, killing the Grimm instantly. Onyx lands on the ground and immediately falls to his hands and knees. He checks his aura level, it is at one percent. Onyx gets up, walks two steps, then collapses.

* * *

Onyx slowly regains consciousness in the infirmary. Ruby feels the crystal Onyx gave her begin to pulse faster. She stares at Onyx and then the crystal, noticing Onyx is starting to wake up. Ruby places her head on Onyx's chest and listens to his heartbeat, it matches the pulsing of the crystal. Ruby hears Onyx say something.

"What did you say?" Ruby asks.

"Get... off... of... me." The Rider says.

Ruby quickly gets up and waits for Onyx to sit up.

"What was that?" Ruby asks.

"What do you mean?" The Rider asks.

"You're speed." Ruby clarifies.

"When I killed Night, I absorbed the portion of Shadow he had absorbed. With it came a piece of Night. It gave me some of his recent memories and semblances he absorbed." The Rider explains.

"You have our semblances?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, but using them puts a heavy strain on my body. Which is why I rarely used them." The Rider states.

Onyx grabs his left arm and begins to pull.

"What are doing!?" Ruby asks.

Onyx continues to pull until his mechanical arm is removed.

"Why would you...!?" Ruby begins.

A new arm made of crimson energy begins to form. The energy then becomes a proper arm. Onyx examines his regenerated limb.

"I'm through playing around." The Rider states, "Rubine has shown that he will not hold back anything, so neither will I. I will have to use every possible asset in order to defeat Rubine, including the Shadow Zone."

"But I thought you told Weiss that...?" Ruby begins.

"Difficulty is a matter of perspective and mine has changed." The Rider states.

"Why the change?" Ruby asks.

"That theory I mentioned ealier." The Rider answers.

Onyx opens a portal above his hand and his cane fall through. Onyx catches the cane and shortens it before holstering it on his belt. Onyx gets up and begins walking towards the exit. Ruby follows behind Onyx.

"Will I ever see you again?" Ruby asks.

"Maybe. Only time will tell." The Rider states as he phases into the Shadow Zone.

 _Rubine has been to the lab in Menagerie. That'll be my first stop._


	24. Survivors

**The heist begins.**

* * *

Red and Onyx suit up. Red holsters Redemption's Edge and grabs a rifle. Onyx only takes his weapon.

"I'm the pilot, so I'm not going into the bank." Onyx states.

"Keep dreaming." Red responds.

"Why am I going inside?" Onyx asks.

"You're the smallest and the most agile." Red states.

* * *

Onyx, Red, Taupe, and Ecru enter the bank in the Shadow Zone.

"Wait here. Onyx, you're with me." Red says.

Onyx and Red enter the lobby and approach a locked door. Red checks his watch.

"Shift change in two minutes." Red states.

After a moment of waiting the door opens and the guards switch shifts. Onyx and Red enter with the pair of new guards. They approach a second locked door and Red uses his scroll to call Ecru.

"Begin phase two." Red orders.

Taupe and Ecru enter the control room as Onyx opens a portal, allowing them to exit the Shadow Zone and knock out the guard. Taupe and Ecru then open the second locked door.

"Don't touch anything else." Red orders.

Onyx and Red enter the vault. Onyx opens a portal, allowing himself and Red to exit the Shadow Zone. Red begins loading the money into two duffle bags and throws one to Onyx.

"Get to the lobby. There is something I must do." Red says.

Onyx nods and enters the Shadow Zone. As he is on his way to lobby, the alarm sounds. Onyx runs to the lobby where Taupe and Ecru are waiting.

"What did you do!?" Onyx asks.

"Taupe tripped the alarm!" Ecru states.

"No I didn't!" Taupe shouts.

"Calling it now, Red is gonna say, 'You done fucked it up'!" Ecru states.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx stands at the door of the lab. It is blasted open with many of the security androids destroyed on the ground.

 _I was right._

 _Rubine was here._

Onyx quickly checks his scroll to see the full list of Umbra's projects. As Onyx walks through the laboratory he hears a growl. Onyx draws his pistols and focuses on the source of the noise. A black wolf rushes out of the shadows and tackles Onyx. The wolf then begins to lick Onyx's cheek.

"Down girl." The Rider orders.

The wolf sits beside Onyx as he pets her head.

 _I remember now._

 _My genetic code was combined with that of animals._

 _Almost like that of a Faunus._

 _This wolf, Ebony, supplied the basis for my hunting instinct._

 _There is no way she could live this long, unless..._

 _She was genetically modified with our near endless lifecycle._

 _That's how Umbra tested it with so little time,_

 _They used animals with short lifespans before upgrading to longer ones._

"Hello again, old friend." The Rider says.

Ebony rubs her nose against Onyx's palm as he stands up. The pair continues to explore the laboratory until they reach the room with the test subjects bodies.

 _Two tanks are empty._

 _There's no way Windsor can be Aero._

 _Yet he knows the name, Rider._

 _He communicates with me the same way Night and Shadow do._

 _And had knowledge on how to create portals in the Shadow Zone._

 _A feat that only the ten test subjects possessed._

Onyx took a closer look at the bodies in the tanks.

They belonged to that of the scientists, not the test subjects.

 _Shadow, Night, Aero, and I are accounted for._

 _That leaves six at large._

 _I have to find them._

 _Convince them to help me end Umbra once and for all._

Onyx begins to hear the voices in his head.

"You've finally opened yourself to the bigger picture." Windsor states.

"It's about time." Night says.

"Had Rider done so sooner, he would have defeated Night sooner." Shadow states.

"It is time you learn the truth." Windsor states.

"What truth?" The Rider asks.

"About the nature of the Shadow Zone." Shadow says.

"The Shadow Zone is a physical embodiment of the souls of all the test subjects." Night states.

"The one with the strongest aura is the one who the Shadow Zone takes after." Windsor states.

"That is why it was once purple and now it is crimson." Shadow explains.

"If you open your mind to the bigger picture you will be able to locate the test subjects from anywhere in the Shadow Zone or out." Windsor states.

"And what is the bigger picture?" The Rider asks.

"That is a matter of perspective." Windsor states.

"And yours has changed." Night states.

Onyx looks at Ebony, who is clawing at the ground. Onyx walks up to her. Onyx sticks his sword in between the panels on the ground and pries the panel that Ebony is stratching at off. Below the panel is a briefcase. Onyx opens the case, inside is a tablet. Onyx activates the tablet and sees it has the name of the ten test subjects as well as their aura levels. The deceased test subjects were at zero, while the rest were at one hundred percent. Onyx tapped on Rider and the tablet showed his current location.

"Bigger picture, huh?" The Rider says to himself.

Ebony sits next to Onyx.

"Good find." The Rider says.

Onyx checks Volt's location, then opens a portal to it.

"Come on girl, time to see an old friend." The Rider says.


	25. Volt

**I feel compelled to make an electricity joke**.

 _ **Isn't that Shocking?**_

* * *

Shadow sits in a dark room.

"Who destroyed your family? Your way of life? Who do you hunt, Night, to cleanse your dispair in their blood?" A scientist asks.

His voice echoes across the room.

"Grimm." Night answers.

"Sever their heads, yet they rise again. Someone has hidden the Grimm essence, their truth, from you." The scientist says.

"Salem." Night states.

"I know where she hides the Grimm heart. A womb in the sky, forbidden to my kind. But where you will take me." The scientist states.

"Who?" Night asks.

"I am Umbra: Destroyer of Worlds. By your hand, expose their heart. By my edge, cleave it beating from its nest." Umbra states.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx and Ebony exit the portal in front of a tavern. They pair walk inside to see one man sitting at counter, Volt. Volt is wearing a grey hoodie with blue jeans and black boots. Onyx takes a seat beside him.

"Volt?" The Rider asks.

"How's askin'." Volt states.

"You don't know who I am?" The Rider asks.

"Nope." Volt answers.

"Does the name 'Rider' mean anything to you?" The Rider asks.

"Oh... It's you." Volt says.

"I don't go by that name anymore." The Rider states, "Call me: Onyx."

"Okay, Onyx, why are you here?" Volt asks.

"I need your help." The Rider answers.

"Go ask Night." Volt says.

"Night, Shadow, and Aero are dead." The Rider states.

"Oh..." Volt says.

"You want to leave Umbra in past, don't you?" The Rider asks.

"Of course." Volt states.

"Then help me end the remnants of Umbra, then we can go our separate ways." The Rider suggests.

"You really think the seven of us will be able to do it?" Volt asks.

"We've handled worse." The Rider states.

"You got that right." Volt says.

Volt stands up and walks towards the exit. Onyx and Ebony follow.

"I've been dying to do something anyway. So who's next?" Volt says.

"That'll be Brass." The Rider states.

"Really? Him? Do we have to bring him?" Volt whines.

"Brass is the muscle of our group, we'll need him." The Rider states.

"But Night was the leader, without him..." Volt begins.

"Night is the reason I'm in this mess. He killed Aero and tried to kill me. I killed him and absorbed some of his knowledge." The Rider interrupts.

"Did you get his leadership skills?" Volt asks.

"No. But in our time at Beacon he taught me how to lead in case he ever died, that was his greatest mistake." The Rider states.

"Teaching his enemy how to replace him." Volt says.

Onyx uses the tablet to find Brass' location.

"Brass is close." The Rider states.

"I stayed with my twin, despite our differences." Volt says

Volt opens a portal to Brass' location.


	26. Brass

**Ten chapters later, "You done fucked it up."**

* * *

"You have no exits. You have no options. Make this easier on yourself, and your families, and surrender now!" A police officer yells.

Inside a bank lobby Onyx, Taupe, and Ecru are standing. A clearly annoyed Red walks into the lobby from behind the counter. He fires his rifle to his right, then left, and then forward. The shots hit nothing, but get the others' attention. Red drops his gun and takes off his helmet, still holding it in his left hand.

"You done fucked it up!" Red shouts.

Red pulls out one half of Redemption's Edge and shoots Taupe.

"Let's go!' Red orders.

The group runs outside the bank through the rear exit. They get in the ship and take off.

"Head to the office." Red orders.

Onyx flies the group to an office building, they land on top off it. Red goes inside with the money bags and comes out minutes later. Onyx and Red then return to Red's apartment.

* * *

"Let's see what we got here." Red says.

Red checks his account balance to see if he's gotten the money.

"What... W-What... What am I ... What am I looking at?" Red reacts.

He refreshes and sees the balance has not changed.

"Are you... Are you fucking serious!?" Red shouts.

Red stands up.

"No! Okay! No! Fuck! Aw... Fuck!" Red says as he searches the apartment for his scroll.

"Damn it Gamboge!" Red says as he finds his scroll.

Red calls Gamboge and waits for him to answers.

"You know what I've had enough of, Gamboge!? Is your fucking bullshit!" Red rants, "That's what I've had enough off! This bank robbery, you done fucked it up! You done fucked up this bank robbery! You wanna know why!? Oh... To increase your bottom line, right!? Oh... Did we get our payment!? No! Did we get the job done before the deadline! Yes! Did we get the right payment!? Did any of us get caught!? Did we do it efficiently!? Yeah! Well guess why that is!? Because maybe, perhaps Drab asked you for some extra cash, because I know for a damn fact that Drab wouldn't let something this fucking risky result in no fucking payment!"

Red switches the call to a video chat and aims his camera at his balance.

"Do you see this on your screen right now!? Do you see this shit here!? This shit here!?" Red continues, "This shit is unacceptable! Yeah... Okay it happens once or twice, that's cool! But when it happens every fucking day... What... What day is today... I don't even know because I had to return all the guns and shit! And it's been weeks... How long has this job been done!? And this shit is still happening! This shit is still happening! How much of the cut did we used to get!? Remember when we used to get fifty percent for these jobs!? We used to get fifty percent for these jobs! Now, we get forty percent! Oh wait no... But we didn't get forty percent, I got twenty percent for this! Oh wait, I didn't get twenty percent... You see, my brain is so fucking racked because I've been working my ass off for the past week on my debts and shit! Everyday working hard, then all I want to do is I wanna come down and I wanna fucking sit in this chair and I wanna relax, put my bling on, get some beer and jerky, and spend some money with my son and my friends. And can I do that? No! But I did all that work for Deluxe... What the fuck is Deluxe!? I did all this work for all this bullshit you're seeing right here! Do you take time to pay me!? Do you send me my payment in pieces!? I guarantee you if you didn't fire Drab and he still handled the payment, I would have had my money by now! Yeah, you lower your margins just a tiny bit or make a tiny bit less money, but the workers would be so much better. Never in all my criminal experience have I seen a payment done in such a way. It's a fucking travesty! And what you're doing is your taking advantage of the work force... Taking advantage of me! So guess what!? Go fuck yourself! We're done! And be warned! Cause' I'm coming for you!"

Red hangs up and turns towards Onyx.

"Well, looks like we're taking down a mob boss." Onyx says.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx, Ebony, and Volt exit the Shadow Zone. They are in the woods. The group spots Brass, who is wrestling a Ursa. Brass is wearing a armored bronze vest over a white t-shirt with brown baggy pants tucked into brown boots. Brass slams the Ursa on the ground and then crushes it's head with his boot.

"Nice to see your keeping your strength up." The Rider comments.

"Rider and Ebony! What are you doing here?" Brass says.

"I go by Onyx now, and we're here to end the legacy of Umbra." The Rider explains.

"If Volt's going, I'm going too." Brass states.

Volt groans as Brass pats him on the back with enough force to knock Volt down.

"Really?" Volt complains.

"Not my fault you're weak little bro." Brass says.

"We're twins!" Volt states.

"Enough! Next is Light." The Rider states as he opens a portal to Night's location.

"When did you become the host of the Shadow Zone?" Brass asks.

"When Night and Shadow died." The Rider answers.


	27. Light

**Light and Silicon are next.**

* * *

A grave old woman sits at a table in handcuffs.

"Tell me about the children." Ozpin says.

He is seated at the other end of the table.

"Dr. Artemis." Ozpin calls.

Dr. Artemis looks at her interrogator.

"You already know everything." Dr. Artemis states.

"You created them." Ozpin says.

"Children's minds are more easily accepting of indoctrination, their bodies more adaptable to augmentation. The result was the ultimate soldier." Dr. Artemis explains, "And because of our success, when Umbra invaded, we were ready."

"Dr. Artemis, you're bending history in your favor and you know it. You developed the Riders to crush the Grimm, not to fight Umbra." Ozpin says.

"When one city after another fell, when the Riders were all that stood between humanity and extinction, nobody was concerned over why they were originally built." Dr. Artemis states.

"So you feel in the end your choices were justified." Ozpin says.

"My work saved the human race." Dr. Artemis states as he leans forward.

"Do you think the Riders' lack of basic humanity helped?" Ozpin asks.

"What are you after? The others before you were Atlesian military, but you... You're somethings else." Dr. Artemis says.

"Records show Riders routinely exhibited mildly sociopathic tendencies, difficulty with socialization with anyone other than eachother. Further..." Ozpin states.

"The records show efficient behavior operating in hazardous situations. I supplied the tools to maintain that efficiency." Dr. Artemis states.

"Do you believe the Onyx Rider succeeded because he was, at his core, broken?" Ozpin asks.

"What does Onyx have to do with this? You want to revive him." Dr. Artemis says.

"The Onyx Rider isn't dead." Ozpin states.

"His file reads 'killed in action'." Dr. Artemis corrects.

"Doctor, Riders never die." Ozpin states.

"My mistake was seeing Riders as military hardware. My Riders are humanity's next step." Dr. Artemis states.

Dr. Artemis stands up and stares at Ozpin with determination.

"Our destiny as a species. Do not underestimate them. But most of all do not underestimate _him_." Dr. Artemis states.

* * *

 **-Presnt Day-**

The group exits the Shadow Zone in front of a shrine. The shrine is composed of a cirle with eight pillars surrounding it's edge. In the center of the shrine is Light. He is wearing armor designed to look like Grimm bones, which is composed of a helmet, chestplate, shoulder pauldrons, gauntlets, and grieves. The helmet completely covers his face. Underneath the armor is a jumpsuit, similar to the one he wore as a test subject, except with sleeves. Light continues to meditate, undisturbed by the new arrivals.

"Wait here." The Rider orders.

The other nod and hold position. Ebony continues to follow Onyx.

"Sit." The Rider orders.

Ebony does as she is told. Light finally looks up, acknowledging Onyx approaching him.

"I wondered when you would return." Light says.

"I've come for your help... To end Umbra." The Rider states.

Light stands up with his left arm behind his back.

"Try to fight and you will fail. The Riders will be destroyed. You will die, and the Onyx Rider will become a servant of evil." Light states.

"What are you talking about?" The Rider asks.

Light begins to approach Onyx.

"Umbra. It pulls at him, it calls to him. Eventually he will be consumed by it." Light says as he stops walking and draws his weapon.

Light wields a longsword that blade can split slightly in order to form a railgun. The cross-guard on the sword is made from gun handles. Onyx draws Redemption's Edge and converts it into it's dagger form.

"Stand down. The Onyx Rider must be eliminated before he embraces the darkness." Light says.

"I won't let that happen." The Rider states.

* * *

 **Light speaks to Onyx this way because he is aware of the mental split in Onyx's mind. Light is talking to the Rider about Onyx.**

* * *

"Should we help him?" Volt asks.

"If Onyx wanted help, he would ask." Brass states.

"Would he...?" Volt questions.

Ebony starts to growl.

"Easy girl," Brass soothes, "Onyx's got this."

* * *

Light charges at Onyx and strikes with a downward swing. Onyx blocks, but is forced towards the ground. Onyx pushes Light's blade upwards and strikes at Light's right, but is blocked. Onyx ducks Light's next swings and unleashes a flurry of strikes. Light blocks them all, but is getting pushed back. The two eventually get into another clash.

"Is this the limit of your knowledge?" Light asks as he takes the upper hand.

"I learned enough." The Rider states as he takes control.

"I think not." Light says as he breaks the clash.

Light strikes upwards and Onyx blocks, but leaves himself open. Light exploits the opening by kicking Onyx into one of the pillars. Onyx then converts Redemption's Edge into it's dual pistols form and shoots three shots at Light. Light easily blocks them all while walking towards Onyx. Onyx then converts Redemption's Edge back into it's dagger form and takes out his weapon in it's sword form.

"You will never be strong enough to protect your other half and you will perish for your failure." Light states.

Onyx crosses his blades as he engages in another sword clash with Light. Onyx then goes for the offensive, deflecting Light's attacks to pull off his own. Light strikes at Onyx, who blocks with his sword before jumping backwards. Onyx blocks another strike, but Light jumps into the air and kicks him with each leg, landing on his feet. Onyx hits another pillar and falls, his back resting on the pillar. Onyx holds his sword towards Light as the shrine begins to get hit by strong winds. Onyx then looks up to see the winds are being cause by Rubine airship approaching the shrine.

"Even now the servants of Umbra come for your other half." Light states, "You cannot fight forever."

Light holds his ground, sword at the ready.

"Your right." The Rider states, "I can't protect the Onyx Rider forever."

Onyx lowers his weapons.

"Not even from himself. All I can do is what I've done: hold him in the best I could."

Onyx repositions himself on his hands and knees, staring up at Light. Light raises his sword and Onyx looks down, closing his eyes as Light brings the sword down.

"By the right of the Rider." Light says as he taps the flat of the sword on Onyx's right shoulder.

"By the will of the Light." Light says as he taps the flat of the sword on Onyx's left shoulder.

"Onyx Rider, you may rise." Light says as he taps the flat of the sword on Onyx's head.

Onyx looks up as Light holsters the sword onto his back. Onyx then rises as Light walks back to the center of the shrine.

"Wait... What does this mean?" The Rider asks.

Night stops in the center of the shrine, takes off his helmet, and turns to face Onyx, revealing completely shaven head and yellow eyes.

"It means you are what Night once was, our leader." Light states.

One of the pillars collapses as Rubine's airship draws nearer.

"The shrine is falling. Go, I will delay the enemy." Light says.

"You better be right behind me." The Rider states.

Light nods and puts his helmet back on. Onyx opens a portal near Volt, Brass, and Ebony and the group walks through.


	28. Silicon

**Red and Onyx are about to start some shit.**

* * *

Red and Onyx gear up as they enter the airship.

"What's the plan?" Onyx asks.

"We go inside, kill the bastard, and take all his money." Red states.

"No. That'll get us both killed." Onyx says.

"Fine." Red says, "What do you suggest?"

"We use the monkey." Onyx suggests.

"What?" Red asks.

"The monkey distracts Gamboge so we can steal his money. Killing Gamboge will be a secondary objective." Onyx explains.

"Great plan." Red comments.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

The group exit the Shadow Zone at Signal Academy. Light exit the Shadow Zone shortly after, wearing a white cloak that completely covers his body.

"Who are we here for?" Volt asks.

"Silicon." Light answers.

"How did you...?" Brass begins.

"We have the ability to sense eachother's aura anywhere on Remnant." The Rider states.

"So, why are you using the tablet?" Volt asks.

"I haven't mastered the technique yet." The Rider states.

The group enters the school and begins walking around the halls.

"We are approaching Silicon." Light states.

The group eventual come across Taiyang.

"Onyx, what are you doing here? I haven't see you in ten years." Taiyang says.

"I'm looking for Silicon." The Rider states.

"And who are they?" Taiyang asks.

"Unimportant." The Rider states.

"What do y...?" Taiyang starts.

"Silicon is located there." Light states as he points to a room.

The group look inside to find Silicon lecturing a class about unarmed combat. Silicon wears a white dress shirt with a red tie and light grey blazer. He has light grey pants and black dress shoes. Silicon turns towards the group.

"No way..." Silicon says.

Onyx motioned his head to signal Silicon to come to him.

"Excuse me for one moment, students." Silicon says as he approaches Onyx.

Onyx closes the door as Silicon exits the room.

"Why are you here?" Silicon asks.

"We need to go." The Rider states.

"What?" Silicon asks.

"Umbra has returned." Light states.

"I'm not fighting anymore." Silicon states.

"Hold on... Who is Umbra?" Taiyang asks.

The group ignore Taiyang as their conversation continues.

"If the last of our old team don't unite, we will die." The Rider says.

"We all know what Umbra is capable of." Volt states.

"I don't want to." Silicon states.

"We have a choice: We stand united or fall divided." Light states.

Silicon stares at the ground as he speaks.

"I'll do it. But, when we are done with Umbra, I'm done fighting." Silicon states.

Onyx nods and opens a portal to the next member.

"Fill in for me, will ya'." Silicon says to Taiyang as he walks into the portal.


	29. Flame

**Thirty chapters and we aren't even close to the end of the second arc.**

* * *

The ten test subjects gather in a briefing room. A large screen projects a large airship. Next to it is Dr. Artemis.

"That's your target." Dr. Artemis says, "Take a good look."

The screen switches between three images, the ship, it's blueprints, and a map showing the airship's current location.

"Zero-Two, begin the briefing." Dr. Artemis orders.

A girl the same age as the test subjects walks out from behind Dr. Artemis. The girl looks similar to the doctor.

"This is the FAC Requiem." Zero-Two

"Nice name." Volt comments.

"Quiet." Night orders.

"Your primary objectives are to infiltrate and disable the airship, without destroying it. Your secondary objectives are to download the FAC Requiem's network database and to capture the captain of the airship. How you complete these objects are up to you." Zero-Two states.

"Any questions?" Dr. Artemis asks.

Night raises his hand. Zero-Two nods for him to speak.

"Why are we engaging this airship?" Night asks.

"The FAC Requiem is equipped with a prototype Fusion Cannon." Zero-Two answers.

"What we intend to do the weapon is classified." Dr. Artemis states.

The test subjest gear up and get inside of a dropship. The dropship takes off and flies the test subjects to their target.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

The group exits the portal in an apartment building. They see a hooded man sitting on the couch.

"Flame...?" Volt calls as he touched the man. The hooded man falls over, revealing his pale face.

"He's dead." Brass states.

"That is not Flame." Light says.

Onyx stares out a window to see a man on a rooftop, armed with a sniper. The man is wearing a gas mask, a black armored utility vest over a grey turtleneck, and grey utility pants tucked into black boots. The man sees Onyx turns and runs. Onyx jumps through the window and grapples to the rooftop before chasing after the assassin.

"Where's he going?" Volt asks.

Light points out a window where Onyx and the assassin are visible. Brass, Volt, and Silicon jump out that window to follow assist Onyx in the chase. Light stares at the dead body, before watching the chase as those involved leave his line of sight.

* * *

Onyx, Volt, Silicon, and Brass runs after the assassin, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The assassin jumps off a rooftop towards the highway below. When Onyx and the others reaches the rooftop, he loses sight of the assassin. Onyx focuses his senses and spots the assassin on top a bank truck. Onyx opens a portal and teleports onto the truck, closing it before the others can follow or see where he teleported to. The assistant turns to see Onyx on the truck behind him. The assassin immediately jumps off the truck onto a nearby car. He continues to jump from vehicles to vehicle until he gets to the edge of the highway, with Onyx following behind. As Onyx reaches the highway's edge, the assassin jumps down opening a portal beneath him, revealing himself to be Flame. Flame escape is intercepted by another portal opening next to him. Light comes out of the portal and kicks Flame away from the portal. Flame crashes onto the ground, while Onyx and Light land perfectly. Onyx draw his blades and holds them towards Flame.

"Why did you kill him?" The Rider asks.

"Do you even know who he is?" Flame responds.

"His name was Maize Magnolia. He was a former Atlesian soldier, discharged due to smuggling equipment. Magnolia escaped from Atlesian custody two days ago." Light explains.

"Guess you would, Light." Flame says.

"You haven't answered my question." The Rider states.

"I killed him because that's my job." Flame states.

Onyx takes out Flame's scroll and looks through it. He finds a contract to kill Magnolia for ten thousand lien.

"Who hired you?" The Rider questions.

"I maintain strict client warran..." Flame begins.

Onyx grabs Flame by his collar and slams him against a wall.

"Red Mordant, that's the name he used." Flame confesses.

"Red..." The Rider repeats

"Interesting." Light says, "Your childhood mentor."

Onyx stares at Light.

"When you said 'Red', your voice lowered and you unconsciously looked up, the same way a child would look up to an adult. If I were to guess, you and Red worked together when you were a child, during the time in between Umbra and Beacon." Light explains.

"Wow..." Flame comments.

"Did he come to you or was this an open bounty?" The Rider asks.

"Open." Flame answers

"You're coming with us. We'll discuss the details later." The Rider says.

Light opens a portal to the others' location. Volt, Brass, and Silicon walk out and wait. Onyx opens another portal to the location of the last test subjects, Camo.


	30. Camo

**The last of the test subjects, the self proclaimed, Captain Camo. This marks the end of Act 2 of RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx.**

* * *

Onyx and Red land on the rooftop of Gamboge's corporate building and the two exit the airship. Red is carrying a cage with him.

"Remember where Gamboge's office is?" Onyx asks.

"Twenty-first floor." Red says.

"Which room?" Onyx asks.

"The entire floor." Red clarifies.

The two take the stairs to Gamboge's office and search for Gamboge's living quarters, built in case of late nights. Once inside, Onyx opens a portal for the two to exit the Shadow Zone. Red opens the cage and a monkey exits. The monkey begins to jump onto the shelves and looks around. Onyx and Red re-enter the Shadow Zone. The door opens and Gamboge walks inside, carrying a revolver, while Onyx and Red exit. He sees the monkey grab Gamboge's golden watch from his nightstand.

"Theifing little..." Gamboge begins.

Gamboge shoots the monkey, killing it instantly.

"Serves the little bastard right." Gamboge says.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Red shouts as he hears the gunshot.

"Oh my god! Did you just fucking kill my monkey!" Red yells.

"Oh my god, monkey!" Red shouts as he runs into Gamboge's room.

"Oh my... You fucking fuck!" Red yells.

"I will fucking kill you!" Red states.

Onyx opens a portal and Red exits the Shadow Zone.

"I will fucking... Fucking die!" Red shouts as he shoots Gamboge.

Red begins to relentlessly slash at Gamboge, not giving Gamboge any time to react. Red finishes Gamboge by decapitating him with Redemption's Edge in it's dagger form.

"That mother fucker killed my monkey!" Red shouts.

Red begins to squeeze his eyes shut and looks down. Red pulls out a flask and begins to drink from it. Red covers his eyes with his left hand.

"Monkey..." Red says.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

The group exits the portal in a forrest. They look around, identifying the area as the location of one of Umbra's old sub-labs. The group heads towards the lab's entrance and investigate it.

"Strange..." The Rider comments.

"What's up?" Brass asks.

"This door is in the exact same condition as Umbra's main lab on Menagerie." The Rider states.

"So Rubine's been here...?" Volt asks.

"No." Light states.

Light feels the edge of the destroyed door with two of his fingers.

"This damage was not caused by Umbra's or Atlesian weaponry. It was caused by Camo's aura." Light explains.

"Camo trying to destroy every trace of Umbra, just like us." Volt says.

"I sense there is more to his actions than that." Light states.

"Correct." Camo says.

Even with his distorded voice, the group recognizes their brother. The group turns to the source of Camo's voice. They watch as Camo uncloaks in front of them. He is wearing the Atlesian Assassin armor, similar to that Onyx's, minus the skull stratched on the helmet.

"The Atlesian Assassin?" The Rider asks.

"If I use armor that give me invisibility, no one will suspect that it is my semblance." Camo explains.

"You trying to hide your existence, erase all traces of Umbra and in turn, you." Silicon says.

"Yes, but I'm planning to destroy more than Umbra." Camo says.

"What else would have the knowledge of Umbra?" Volt ask.

"A group that seems to have access to Umbra's entire network..." Camo says.

 _Eclipse_

* * *

 **This marks the end of the second Act in RWBY: The Shadow Zone. **


	31. Ghosts

**The third act of** **RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx** **is about to begin. This marks the last act of the second arc.**

* * *

 **Act 3:** **Fall of Umbra**

"Here's the plan," Night says, "We will divide into three teams, Stealth Team, Assault Team, Capture Team. Aero and Camo will be the Stealth Team, your job is to download the database. Rider and I will be on the Capture Team, we'll capture the ship's captain. The rest of you are on the Assault Team, your job is to secure the main reactor and hold in until the other teams finish their respective objective and re-group with the Assault Team. I'll relay orders of what to do next when the time comes."

Night opens a portal to the main hanger of the FAC Requiem. The test subjects walk through and divide into their respective teams. Operation Falling Star is about to begin.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx's newly formed team, now named the Ghosts, have acquired access to an modified Atlesian airship. The crew is entirely composed of modified Atlesian Knights, colored black and gunmetal grey. Onyx and Light spar in a dueling arena. Onyx is wielding a new weapon of similar design to his original. The blades were that of scimitars instead of straight blades like his original weapon and the weapon was colored crimson with black blades. The two warriors get into a clash.

"Your progression is odd." Light states.

"How so?" The Rider asks as he takes control of the clash.

"Your strength, speed, and durability have all increased by a distinctive margin." Light explains as he regains control, "However, your reaction time has been cut in more than half. You used to be virtually untouchable to all except Night."

Onyx forces Light blade downwards and slides his sword up the blade towards Light's head. Light moves his head backwards to avoid Onyx's strike. The two warriors jump backwards and keep their blades at the ready.

"And your new weapon, Alternative Retribution, it has many forms, yet I have only ever seen you use it's sword form." Light continues.

Onyx stares at his sword.

"You refuse to use your semblance to it's highest potential. You may not have notice, but your semblance is based of your emotion. When you fought Night, you battled with pure rage, increasing your offensive capabilities to levels above that of even the four maidens." Light finishes.

Onyx dashes at Light and the two get into another clash. Light twists his wrist, knocking Alternative Retribution into the air. Light knees Onyx in the chin, knocking Onyx onto the ground, and holds his longsword at Onyx's neck.

"I yield." The Rider says.

Light helps Onyx up.

"My strength, speed, and durable are no where near that of your own." Light states, "I have beaten you in all seven of our last duels simply because of my better reaction time."

Onyx grabs Alternative Retribution and holsters it on his belt.

"Your reaction time is limited by one obstacle, your vow." Light says.

Onyx turns towards Light.

"You must abandon your vow in order to reach your highest potential." Light states.

"I made that vow for a reason." The Rider says.

"There are times when you will need to kill, how you kill is a different matter entirely." Light says.

Light places his hand on Onyx's shoulder.

"You are not a hero, do not pretend to be." Light says.

Onyx's eyes widen at the mention of the word "hero". Onyx remembers the code the test subjects were raised to believe.

 _There are no heroes_

 _There are no villains_

 _There are no monsters_

 _There are only people._

 _People with goals and beliefs._

Light leaves the arena and Onyx follows shortly after. Onyx heads to his quarters and stares at the briefcase resting near the door. Onyx opens the case revealing his Atlesian Assassin armor. Onyx removes the armor from the case and puts it on underneath his overcoat and cloak. He stares at what remains in the case, the fragment of Rubine's armor he got from Night, Night's weapon, and the picture of Onyx and Windsor. Onyx grabs the picture and stares at it, remember what he's fighting for. Who he's fighting for. Onyx hears a knock on his door. The door opens and Camo walks inside. Onyx doesn't look up from the picture.

"You always did do it wrong, Onyx." Camo states.

Camo sits on Onyx's bed, not looking at Onyx while he speaks.

"Been twelve years since I found out about Eclipse," Camo says, "and you know I've been busy. But, I made it hard on them. I had Atlas cover up my existence and now they cover up my work. And it's a lot harder for the enemy to stop me if they don't know I exist. You draw too much attention to yourself. Always have. I mean, sure, you play it mysterious, but it's a noisy kind of mysterious."

Camo turns towards Onyx.

"You, they know to kill." Camo states.

"What is it you want, Camo?" The Rider asks as he turn towards Camo.

"Your help. With the next mission." Camo says.

Onyx stares at Camo.

"If you want to destroy Umbra, then you need to destroy the seed that spawned from it." Camo explains.

Onyx turns back towards the picture of Windsor and himself.

"For old times sake." The Rider says.


	32. Noctis

**The adventures of Onyx and Red continue.**

* * *

Onyx finishes transferring Gamboge's money to another as Red mourns the loss of his pet.

"Time to go." Onyx states.

Red and Onyx head back to the roof and into their airship, taking the bodies with them. They fly back to Red's apartment.

* * *

"Gamboge is a multi-millionaire, we are set for life." Onyx states.

"Yeah, but I'll miss the thrills." Red states.

"Don't forget what you taught me." Onyx warns.

Red nods and places his hand on Onyx shoulder.

"I don't think this is over yet." Red states.

Onyx looks at Red, with a confused look on his face.

"I got caught on the security cameras, Gamboge's men are going to come after us now, if not the police." Red says

"I erased the security data during the money transfer. Besides, right now Gamboge's group should be fighting over control, he never established as successor or even a second in command. And if they involve the police, most of their crimes will be uncovered." Onyx states.

"Regardless, we better prepare, just in case." Red says.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx sat on his bed with Ebony laying beside him. Onyx pets Ebony as he gathers his thoughts. Onyx's earpiece, which he gave to one to each member of the Ghosts for communication, begins to beep. Onyx presses to fingers on the earpiece to activate it.

"What is it?" The Rider asks.

"We are approaching the drop zone." Camo states over the Com.

"Tell the others to head towards the Armory." The Rider orders.

"Roger that." Camo says.

Onyx gets off the bed and Ebony follows behind him. Onyx puts his overcoat over his armor and a grey full body hooded cloak over his overcoat. Onyx and Ebony then head to the Armory.

* * *

The Ghosts, minus Camo, meet up at the entrance to the Armory.

"Intelligence reports Rubine's airship was recently spotted in this area." The Rider states.

"How hard is it to find, it's a giant flying ship!?" Volt says.

Onyx glares at Volt.

"Rubine's ship is equipped with an Active Camouflage." The Rider states.

"So how is it spotted?" Volt asks.

"The camouflage can only be used for so long and needs time to recharge." The Rider answers.

"So what's up with this drop zone?" Volt asks.

"Rubine's airship was last spotted docked at the location of the drop zone, we are here to find out why." The Rider says, "Anymore questions?"

"No." Volt states.

"Well then..." The Rider begins.

Onyx opens the Armory doors, revealing not only Atlesian weapons, but weapons Onyx stole during his time with Red. Onyx had stored the weapons in a offsite warehouse before relocating them to the airship's Armory.

"Take your pick." The Rider finishes.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, the Ghosts had all been equipped with weapons. Light had taken a large white shield with a golden trim that collapses into a bracer to accompany his sword. The grip on the shield can also rotate. Volt took two grey pistols that converts into a sabers, named Shock and Awe. Silicon wielded Onyx's original weapon.

* * *

 **With the exception of Night, all the test subjects had been given this weapon during their time at Umbra. When Umbra was disbanded, Night and Onyx were the only ones who kept their original weapon.**

* * *

Brass had kept his own weapon, Mass Dawn, a pair of bronze gauntlets, above each his knuckles are barrels that extend slightly when Brass makes a fist. Flame also kept his weapon, Pheonix Wrath, a sniper that converted into a axe bladed staff. The blades were designed to look like phoenix wings.

* * *

With their weapons acquired, the Ghosts opened a portal near the location Rubine's airship was spotted. The Ghosts look around, recognizing the area as a village.

"Spread out." The Rider orders, "Report if you see anything."

The Ghosts nod and split up.

* * *

Flame walked around until he noticed someone in an alleyway. It was Rubine, Red, and a another man. He was wearing metal kasa with a bladed edge, a black, knee length overcoat over a red turtleneck, grey cargo pants, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. Flame activates his Com.

"Found Rubine, Red, and someone else." Flame states.

"Flame, stay with them, Ghosts, rendezvous at Flame's location." The Rider orders.

The Ghosts regroup at Flame's location and watch Rubine and Red as they talk to the third person. Onyx opens a portal and the Ghosts exit out of sight of their targets. Volt, Brass, and Light head to the other entrance to the alleyway, allowing the Ghosts to block both exits.

"On my mark." Rider says, "Now."

The Ghosts enter the alleyway with their weapons drawn. Rubine prepares his shield and Red draws two pistols identical to Redemption's Edge, except colored white instead of red.

"I see you've got your old gang together." Rubine states.

"Weapons free." The Rider orders.

Rubine blocks Onyx, Silicon, and Flame's attacks while the mysterious man blocks the others, using his hat as a shield.

"Red, now!" Rubine orders.

Red takes out his scroll and presses a button. Umbra's androids begin to flood the area and surround the Ghosts.

"Form up on me!" The Rider orders.

Onyx runs to the town square and the other Ghosts follow. The androids surround the Ghosts as Rubine, Red, and the mysterious man take their leave.

"Take care of these androids, they're mine." The Rider orders.

Onyx jumps over the army of androids and chases after the three escaping enemies.

"Noctis, deal with him." Rubine orders as he continues to leave.

The mysterious man, now revealed to be Noctis, nods and turns to face Onyx. Noctis throws his hat at Onyx. The hat hits Onyx and knocks him backwards. When Onyx looks up he sees the hat is back in Noctis' hand. Noctis throws his hat again, this time Onyx dodges and fires at Noctis with Redemption's Edge. Noctis pulls his hat back to him using a cable that is attached to the hat and his hand. Noctis' hat blocks the shots as he holds it as a shield. Onyx holsters his pistols and takes out Alternative Retribution. Onyx wields the weapon in it's scimitar form. He charges at Noctis and jumps into the air. Onyx slices downward towards Noctis, who blocks with his hat. Noctis pushes Onyx back and throws his hat at Onyx. Onyx deflects the hat and takes the opportunity to attack. He draws one pistol and fires at Noctis. Noctis dodges and redraws his hat. Onyx charges at Noctis and slashes at his hat, knocking Noctis' arm towards the side. Onyx kicks Noctis backwards and fires on him. Noctis takes the hits, but is pushed backwards. Onyx and Noctis stare at eachother, they appear evenly matched. Onyx activates his second blade and flips the weapon so it's edges face him. Onyx curves the handle so that the false edges of the scimitars connecting to form a single blade, creating an arm blade. Onyx charges at Noctis before being fired upon by Red. Onyx blocks with his blade as Noctis escapes with Red.

"Damn it!" The Rider says to himself.

The other Ghosts arrive shortly after Red's and Noctis' escape.

"Camo, check the database for anyone by the name of Noctis wielding a metal kasa as a shield." The Rider orders.

"I have a match." Camo states, "Sending the data to your Tactical HUD."

"Data recieved." The Rider says.

Onyx hosters his weapon and opens a portal back to the airship.


	33. Crystal

**Stealth team's time to shine.**

 **On second thought, guess they can't really shine or else they'll probably get caught.**

* * *

Aero and Camo sneak through the halls. Camo cloaks and serves as the scout, while Aero relies on his skills. They enter the ventilation system and crawl towards the archives. Once inside they see five guards, all armed with Atlesian assault rifles and armor. Camo quietly leaves the vent and sneaks around the room, flaring his aura in a pattern.

* * *

 **The test subjects bond have the potential to sense each other's aura anywhere. At this point in time, they have a limited range of one hundred meters. The test subjects created a code using their aura.**

* * *

Camo aura told Aero everything he sees, the position of the guards, what they are armed with, and where the control panel is. Camo gave a signal and Aero dashes across the room, purposely getting spotted.

"Hey, stop!" A guard calls.

Two guards chase after Aero. Aero gets behind cover and out of sight. While in cover, he splits in two Aeros and has one run out the room to lure the two guards away. Once Aero's copy is out of sight, he fades away as his essence is reabsorbed into Aero. Aero and Camo take out the remaining guards and begin the download. Aero flares his aura to signal to the others that they are in the system and beginning the download.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx looks at a map of Remnant, checking all the location Rubine's airship was spotted. The locations looked random on their own, but together they formed a pattern. It is a crosshairs but it is missing it's central dot. Onyx looks at the location where central dot would be, Beacon. Onyx realizes what Rubine is after, the crystal he gave Ruby.

"Camo, prepare to jump." The Rider orders.

"To where?" Camo asks over the Com.

"Beacon." The Rider answers.

"Why?" Camo asks.

"It's Rubine's next target." The Rider asks.

"Why would he go there?" Camo asks.

"Just get ready to jump!" The Rider says.

"Sorry boss, but I'm not going anywhere without a full briefing on the situation." Camo says.

"The crystal is there and Rubine wants it." The Rider states.

Onyx enters the bridge and opens a portal large enough to teleport the entire airship to Beacon.

* * *

The students all gather as they watch the airship slowly come out of the portal.

"What's going on?" Jaune asks.

"Onyx." Ruby answers.

"What do you mean?" Nora asks.

"That's his semblance." Weiss clarifies.

The airship finishes exiting the portal as it closes behind him. Another portal opens in the courtyard and the Ghosts, minus Camo, exit.

"Who are they?" Nora asks.

"I don't know." Ruby says.

The students watch as the Ghosts walk up to Ruby. Onyx leads while the other Ghosts follow behind, analyzing the surrounding objects and people. Yang sees and recognizes Silicon as one of her teachers at Signal.

"Professor Silicon...?" Yang calls.

Silicon notices Yang and Ruby as he hears Yang's voice.

"Hello girls." Silicon says.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asks.

"The crystal." The Rider says.

Team RWBY leads the Ghosts back to their dorm. Once at the door, Onyx speaks.

"Silicon deal with the crystal and catch up with your former students if you want to." The Rider orders, "Volt, Brass stay on lookout for Rubine's airship, Silicon join them when you are done. Flame debrief Ozpin on the situation."

"What is the situation?" Weiss asks.

"Silicon will fill you in." The Rider states.

Onyx and Light exit as the other Ghosts do as they are told.

* * *

Once inside the dorm, Silicon explains who the Ghosts are and what they are doing. Ruby gets the crystal.

"Where did even you get that?" Silicon asks.

"Onyx. Honestly, I don't know why he gave me the key to Umbra's base power supply." Ruby says.

"Ruby, there is no key to Umbra's base power supply." Silicon states.

"Then...what is this?" Ruby asks.

"That is the heart of the Shadow Zone." Silicon states.

"The what...?" Ruby says.

"You are holding the key to our power." Silicon says.

"I...I shouldn't have this." Ruby says as she hands the crystal to Silicon.

Silicon backs away, not taking it.

"Onyx entrusted it to you, Ruby." Silicon states.

"B...But that doesn't make any sense. Why?" Ruby says.

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back." Silicon answers.

"Can't someone else take it? You can protect it better than I can." Ruby says.

Silicon sighs.

"Yang come here." Silicon orders.

Yang does as she is told.

"Ruby give her the crystal." Silicon says.

Ruby tries to hands the crystal to Yang, but once the crystal touched Yang, it flashes and sends Yang flying backwards onto her bed.

"Only the host of the Shadow Zone or those who he personally gives the crystal to can touch it." Silicon explains.

Ruby closes her hand around the crystal feeling it pulse rapidly as Onyx's heart beats faster.

* * *

Onyx and Light spar in the amphitheater. The two get into a clash. Each one gaining control as they speak.

"Why did you give the heart of the Shadow Zone to the girl?" Light asks.

"Because I trust her." The Rider answers.

"More than you trust us or the headmaster." Light says.

"You weren't here yet and the professor and I haven't exactly been seeing eye to eye lately." The Rider says.

"You are aware that you made her a target, if the crystal is destroyed, then we will all die? It is the heart of the Shadow Zone, the physical embodiment of our souls." Light says.

"I know the risks." The Rider states.

"But does she?" Light asks.

"That's why we're here!" The Rider yells as he breaks the clash.

"You failed." Light says.

"What!?" The Rider questions.

"You're anger is showing. You must be completely detached from your emotions." Light states.

Onyx closes his eyes and regains his composure.

"Again." Onyx says.

Light deploys his shield and gets his stance ready.

"All out." Light says.

Onyx nods and draws Redemption's Edge in it's dagger form. Onyx and Light charge at eachother. Light strikes Onyx with the base of his shield. Onyx slides backwards and uses his blades to stop himself. Onyx dashes at Light using Ruby's semblance. Light blocks Onyx's attacks with his shield but gets pushed back. Light stabs at Onyx, but Onyx jumps backwards to dodge and charges again. Light turns into a ball of yellow light and flies through Onyx, his semblance. Light rematerialized behind Onyx and bashes Onyx with his shield. Light holsters his sword and deactivates his shield.

"Hey! I'm not finished yet?" The Rider says.

"You are still displaying emotion." Light states.

"What emotion?" The Rider asks.

"Fear." Light states.

"I'm not afraid." Onyx says.

"You are afraid of your own power. You are afraid that the Onyx Rider will lose control. You are afraid that you will kill us all." Light says.

"If I lose control, the only way to stop me would be to destroy the crystal." The Rider states.

"Something I am willing to do. A few lives for the sake of many is a risk worth taking." Light states.

"I don't want it to come to that. I am doing all that is within my power to prevent that." Onyx says.

"You are special, Onyx, you have potential." Light says.

Onyx stares at Light, confused.

"You have the potential to be stronger than Brass, faster than Volt, smarter than Silicon, more precise than Flame, stealthier than Camo, more powerful than Shadow, more adaptable than myself, wiser than Aero, and a better leader than Night." Light states.

Onyx picks up his weapons and holsters it

"You are strongest among us, Onyx, do not doubt yourself." Light states.


	34. Training

**Random trivia: There is a variation of onyx called red onyx, which is why Onyx's weapons, eyes, and aura are all shades of red.**

* * *

Red and Onyx hide Gamboge's body in the Shadow Zone after giving Red's monkey a proper burial. Red and Onyx discuss their plans on what to do next.

"We need to move." Onyx states.

"We also need to clear this place out without any traces." Red says.

Onyx opens a portal.

"Guess we should start packing." Onyx says.

"Guess we should." Red suggests.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx meditates in the middle of the courtyard with his airship in view. Ruby walks to Onyx and sits beside him.

"What do you want?" The Rider asks.

Ruby takes out the crystal Onyx gave her.

"Silicon told you what it really is?" The Rider asks.

Ruby nods.

"Why did you lie?" Ruby asks.

"Wouldn't be the first time." The Rider states.

Onyx sighs and continues talking.

"If you didn't know what you were carrying, you'd be less likely to be targeted." The Rider says.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"Word can spread quickly." Onyx states.

"That's not the only reason I'm here." Ruby says.

Ruby holds the crystal towards Onyx.

"Do you want to know how easily you can kill me?" The Rider asks.

"What?" Ruby responds.

Onyx stares at the crystal and then reluctantly takes it.

"Destroy this and all the Ghosts die." The Rider states.

"Is that why Rubine wants it?" Ruby asks.

"Unclear, but that seems to be the most logical reason." The Rider answers.

Onyx stands up and stares at his airship.

"Camo, report." The Rider orders.

"Everything looks clear." Camo states over the Com.

"Keep monitoring, I don't what any surprises." The Rider says.

Onyx turns towards Ruby.

"Thank you, for all you've done for me." The Rider says.

"It's what a huntress is supposed to do." Ruby states.

Onyx looks at the airship.

"Here." The Rider says as he hands Ruby a spare earpiece.

"What's this for?" Ruby asks.

"If Rubine shows up, I'll be here." The Rider says.

Ruby nods as Onyx opens a portal back to the airship. Ebony jumps out and tackles Ruby. Ruby screams but starts to giggle as Ebony licks Ruby's face.

"Ebony, down." Onyx orders.

Ebony listens and sits next to Onyx. Ruby starts to pet her and looks at the portal as it remains open.

"Your leaving?" Ruby asks.

Onyx shakes his head.

"Not yet, just heading up to put this somewhere safe." The Rider says as he holds up the crystal.

"Ebony, go." Onyx orders.

Ebony walks through the portal as Onyx follows behind her into his quarters.

* * *

Onyx sits on his bed and stares at Alternative Retribution. Onyx sees the weapon as his original weapon. Onyx blinks and sees Alternative Retribution again. Onyx then sees his final fight with Night. Night's voice echoes in his head.

 _I'm not finished yet._

 _And your not finished with me._

 _You're never finished with me._

Onyx sees Night's face as he killed him. Night's grin. Onyx voice begins to echo in his head.

 _Power alone is rigid._

 _But if you can bend with the wind,_

 _You'll never break._

Onyx stares at the case with the fragment of Rubine's armor, Night's weapon, and the picture of himself and Windsor. Onyx grabs the case and opens it. He looks at Night's weapons. Onyx clenches his fists then takes the crystal out of his pocket. He stares at it for a while before heading to the Armory.

* * *

Onyx meditates in an opening in Emerald Forest. Shadow Grimm surround Onyx as he remains seated. The Grimm start to close in on Onyx, ready to attack. A Shadowolf lunges at Onyx. Onyx jumps over the Grimm, keeping his eyes closed, focusing his other senses. A Shadow Ursa swings at Onyx, this time he ducks the strike. Onyx dodges quills from a Shadowmore and then a strike from a Shadow Stalkers tail. A Shadow Taijitu tries to bite Onyx, who backflips out the way. Onyx dodges the Grimm strikes until he feels the presence of Shadow, Night, and Aero. Onyx places his right hand on the ground, creating a shockwave that destroys all the Grimm and the surrounding trees.

"Why are you here?" The Rider asks.

"We are a part of you, Rider." Windsor states.

Onyx chuckles.

"Somethings has been bothering me." The Rider says, "Why did you do what you did Night?"

"You know why." Night answers.

"You are not insane, you goals make no sense. If you wanted to kill all life on Remnant you would have done so before I could stop you. Regardless of skill, the Shadow Zone gives you an unbeatable advantage, and you knew you could've killed me anytime you wanted to. Your plan doesn't fit in with Rubine either, you two were clearly working together. In the past ten years all you've done is force me to do things." The Rider says.

"How?" Night asks.

"You force me into isolation and ten years of training by killing Aero. You forced me to come and find you by sending Ruby into the Shadow Zone. You forced me to find Davy with Rubine disguised as my informant. You forced me to find you sending Davy to the warehouse with your hideouts location." The Rider explains.

* * *

Onyx remembers his interrogation of Davy.

"Why are you here right now!?" Onyx asks.

"Night... He told me to come here." Davy says.

"Why!?" Onyx questions.

"I don't know." Davy answers.

Onyx sticks his blade in further.

"Are you sure about that!?" Onyx asks.

"I don't know! I swear that's the truth!" Davy cries.

* * *

"You forced me to learn more about my powers by portraying them to me. You forced me to question Rubine's disappearance and 'death' by bringing him up. You forced me to use my powers to save Weiss. Why?" The Rider says.

"Open your mind to the bigger picture and the answer shall be revealed." Shadow states.

"One more question, how did you become Windsor." The Rider asks Windsor.

"The first pair of the test subjects were not genetically created, they were genetically modified. We were the children of the head scientist at Umbra. Because of this, we have two semblances, our natural one and the implanted one." Windsor explains, "My natural semblance is self duplication, the other is limited shapeshifting. Camo's natural semblance is his invisibility and his implanted one is the prototype of Night's. He can only copy one semblance at a time and must reacquire any semblance he previously copied."

Onyx feels the presences disappear as he opens a portal back to the airship.

* * *

Onyx and Light spar in the amphitheater with Team RWBY spectating. The two combatants circle one another with their swords ready. Onyx charges at Light and strikes at him. Light blocks his strike and deflects the next. Light then exploits the opening and hits Onyx knocking him backwards. Onyx gets up and charges again, striking at Light's legs, but Light jumps back.

"Too slow." Light says.

Onyx jumps and swings downwards, but gets blocked again. Onyx strikes at Light's head. Light grabs Onyx sword, holding it in place.

"Too predictable." Light says.

Onyx kicks Light causing him to release Alternative Retribution. Light recovers and stares at Onyx. Onyx jumps and swings at Light again, who sidesteps the attack. Light then effortlessly blocks all of Onyx's following attacks. Onyx tries to stab Light, but Light dodges causing the momentum to send him off the arena.

"Too angry." Light says.

Onyx backflips onto the arena behind Light, holding the blade at his neck.

"Too bad." The Rider says.

Light elbows Onyx and throws him overhead. Onyx lands outside the arena. Light then gets down and walks to Onyx.

"You have the technique but not the discipline. You let your anger, your emotions get the better of you." Light lectures, "Think with your head not your heart."

"He doesn't have discipline?" Weiss says.

"Onyx, when Aero died you were devestated. When we heard about it we didn't even flinch. You know why?" Light says.

"Red." The Rider mumbles.

"What?" Ruby asks.

"Red, he's been planning this for years. He knew I was the biggest threat. So he, Night, and Rubine made it so that I had the one fatal flaw of any good soldier. The thing that makes machines more efficient warriors." Onyx states.

"Emotion." Light says.

"How is emotion a bad thing?" Ruby asks.

"It isn't, but we were raised to be without emotion, without any feelings. Onyx wasn't like that, so he was removed, but kept under Umbra's supervision." Light explains.

"Something doesn't add up." The Rider says.

"What?" Ruby asks.

"We were manufactured with perfect memory. I can remember every detail of everything I have ever experienced. But there is a gap in my memory." The Rider says.

"Thirty days, starting the day after your thirteenth birthday." Light states.

"Huh?" Yang says.

"One month of all our memories has been wiped." Light states.

"They wiped all my memories." The Rider says.

"But my twin managed to help you recover most of them." Light states.

"What's up with that?" Weiss asks.

"Excuse me?" Light asks.

"What do mean your 'twin'?" Weiss asks.

"We consider ourselves brothers because we were all 'born' together. We were created in pairs and we consider our pair to be our twin." The Rider says.

"Who are your twins?" Yang asks.

"Might as well tell you them all." The Light suggests.

"In order of age, though we were all created the same year; Aero and Camo, the stealth team; Light and Shadow, the power houses; Silicon and Flame, the scientist and the sharpshooter; Volt and Brass, the speed and the muscle; and..." The Rider begins.

"Onyx...?" Ruby asks, "You okay?"

"Night and Rider, the strategist and the best among us." Light states.

Onyx remains silent, seeing Night's face once again. Light knows Onyx well enough to know what's wrong

"Night had to die, no prison can hold him, and as long as he is alive, Night is a threat to us all." Light states.

"Like you told me; it doesn't matter that I killed him, it's how I killed him." The Rider states.

"Onyx, we have a problem." Volt calls over the Com.

"What is it, Volt?" The Rider asks.

"Rubine's airship has been spotted and it's coming in fast." Volt says.

"Ghosts, lock onto my aura and regroup." The Rider orders.

Onyx turns towards Ruby.

"The Ghosts will lure Rubine away and deal with the airship." The Rider states.

"What about us?" Ruby asks.

"You tell Ozpin, 'Rubine has arrived'." The Rider orders.

"That's it?" Yang asks.

"We are more than capable of handling the situation. Rubine is my responsibility, I won't endanger your lives anymore than I already have. Now go!" The Rider says.

Ruby nods and Team RWBY run to find Ozpin.


	35. Requiem

**Random Trivia:** **Night's weapon was originally intended for Aero, who was originally an silent assassin type character.**

* * *

The Assault team charge through the halls, destroying anything in his path. The alarm is sounded and the blast doors are sealed. The test subjects would teleport to the reactor, but they don't know where it is to open the second portal.

"Shadow, the doors." Light says.

Shadow places his hand on the blast door. The door begins to be dissolved into purple smoke. Behind the door is three guards.

"Brass, rush them." Light orders.

Brass tackles one of them and throws him into another. Shadow blasts the last one with a purple beam from his finger. The beam penetrated the man's aura, armor, clothing, and body, leaving a small hole in his chest. The Assault team comes across another blast door.

"Stand back." Shadow says.

Shadow creates a tiny ball of purple energy and tosses it at the door. The energy ball rolls across the floor for a few seconds before exploding, obliterating everything in the blast radius. Light feels Stealth teams aura signal to signify tha there job is finished. Night flares his aura to tell the stealth team to regroup with the Assault team.

"How are we supposed to find the main reactor again?" Volt whines.

"Simple," Silicon says as he points to power conduits, "these are power conduits. They are transferring power from the main reactor to across the ship, we simply follow the conduits back towards their source."

Volt nods to show he understands and the Assault team continue their push.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

The Ghosts regroup and watch as Rubine's airship flies overhead. The ship is cloaked, but the Ghosts' genetic modification allow them to see the airship.

"That cloaking tech..." Silicon begins.

"It's the same type used in the Atlesian Assassin." The Rider states.

"The same type made by Umbra." Silicon says.

"What?" The Rider asks.

"They were made a few months after you were removed." Silicon says.

The airship fires a beam from a cannon on its underside. The beam burns _Where?_ into the ground in front of the Ghosts.

"Home base." The Rider says.

The airship turns and begins to fly towards the Umbra facility on Menagerie. Onyx opens a portal to the destination.

"Camo, hold position in case Rubine tries something." The Rider orders.

* * *

After a long wait, Rubine's airship finally came into view. The airship deployed androids. They drop to the ground surrounding the Ghosts.

"Maybe we should have brought our drones and airship." Volt says.

"Don't underestimate us." Brass says.

"Don't overestimate us either." Volt responds.

Rubines voice echoes from the airship.

"Now that I've granted your request on battle grounds. I expect you to try your best, so when you die I know that I am truly superior." Rubine says.

"The crystal is in the Shadow Zone, where you will never reach it." The Rider states.

"Oh, don't be so sure, I have my ways and knowledge you don't." Rubine states.

"Like what?" Brass asks confidently.

"What happened during _that_ month." Rubine states.

The Ghosts stay silent due to the shocking news.

"The Shadow Zone existed at the beginning of time, Umbra merely found the means to weaponize it. You learned the truth so Umbra erased your memories." Rubine states.

"Bullshit." Brass says.

"Wouldn't be the first time Umbra lied to us." The Rider states.

"Hold on, you actually believe this?" Volt asks.

"Aero and Shadow confirm it." Onyx states.

"Um... What?" Volt says.

"Our souls exist in the Shadow Zone. So when we die, our 'spirit' goes there." Light explains.

"Like a ghost?" Brass asks.

"Essentially, however there is little scientific knowledge to explain it." Silicon answers.

"I've seen Shadow and Aero's ghosts and we all know that our visual memory is perfect." The Rider states.

"But that doesn't mean we can't see things." Volt argues.

"Okay, enough small talk... Prepare to die." Rubine says.

The androids activate and begin to engage the Ghosts.

"Pair off, watch eachothers backs." The Rider orders.

The Ghosts pair off with their twins, leaving Light and Onyx as the remainder. The androids that engaged the Ghosts are comprised of Atlesian Knights and Umbra's security androids. Rubine use the security codes Onyx stole to steal and reprogram the Atlesian Knights.

* * *

Brass and Volt stay back to back as the spin and shot the androids surrounding them. The androids start to close in on the two, so they begin using melee combat. Brass uppercurs an android into the air. Volt jumps in the air and cuts the android in half. Volt lands on an android that was about to shoot Brass from behind.

"Thanks buddy!" Brass says.

Volt shoots another android that is about to shoot Brass.

"That's two you owe me now." Volt says.

"You still owe me twenty six." Brass states.

* * *

Silicon dodges the androids attacks while Flame strikes them with his Phoenix Wrath.

"Will you hit them already!" Flame yells.

"I'm analyzing them." Silicon states.

Flame slams his staff onto the ground, creating a shockwave of fire. Flame use his semblance to maneuver the fire into three fireballs. Flame sends the fireballs at into the androids, destroying a large amount of them.

* * *

Onyx and Light fight back to back. Light jabs an android with the base of his shield. Onyx jumps over Light, killing the android behind the one Light jabbed. Then Light jumps over Onyx, impaling the next android, holding his shield up to create a platform. Next Onyx slides over the shield and decapitates the next android.

"Onyx, I have a plan." Silicon says.

"What is it?" The Rider asks.

"The P.O.K.E." Silicon answers.

"Hell yeah!" Brass states.

Brass punches the ground, creating a huge explosion. The explosion destroys the remaining androids and leaves the Ghosts on the ground, in the wreckage. Onyx and Light are the only ones still standing, waiting as the smoke clears.

"Dude! Give us some warning before you use the damn punch." Volt says.

"Seriously, say something like 'hey', 'look out', or..." Flame begins.

"Incoming!" Silicon yells.

The cannon on the underside of Rubine's airship begins to charge it's blasts. Onyx finally recognizes the airship.

"That's the FAC Requiem." The Rider states.

"So that gun is..." Volt begins.

"The Fusion Cannon." Light finishes.

"It has a blast radius of 30 miles when fully charged." Silicon states.

"What's the blast made off?" The Rider asks.

"The energy fromfusion of multiple types of dust." Silicon answers.

"Then it can be absorbed." The Rider states.

Energy absorbtion is Volt's semblance.

"I can't absorb something that strong!" Volt cries.

"You're not going to... I am." The Rider states.

The Fusion Cannon's charge nears completion.

"Why don't we just, I don't know, TELEPORT AWAY!?" Flame asks.

"The blast radius will destroy the island due it's radiation." Silicon explains.

"Not our problem." Flame says.

"Go. I will try to absorb it." The Rider says.

"You'll have to do it in the air for the best results." Silicon states.

"Brass, I need a boost." The Rider states.

Brass kneels down and prepares to launch Onyx as the Fusion Cannon completes it's charge. Onyx takes a few steps back as the others leave through a portal. Onyx uses Ruby's semblance to super speed towards Brass, who launches him into the air. Onyx uses Weiss semblance to create glyphs to use as platforms as he gets in the guns line of fire. The Fusion Cannon fires, blasting Onyx, shattering his glyph and forcing him towards the ground. Onyx watches as his aura steadily decreases as he approaches the ground. Then Onyx activates Volt's semblance, absorbing the energy. Onyx still feels the pain of the blast, but he can take it. Onyx aura reaches zero and the blast starts to destroy Onyx's armor, slowly melting it. The blast starts dissolves as Onyx reaches the ground, leaving a crater in his wake. Rubine's airship left before the smoke cleared, but Onyx is still there. He gets up, most of his clothing destroyed. Limping as he opens a portal to the airship.

"Ghosts... I'm... on my way back to... the airship." The Rider says, his voice filled with pain.

He is about to go through the portal, when a sniper fires, the bullet hits Onyx in his lower abdomen. Onyx's aura hadn't regenerated so he was unprotected. Onyx collapses and as his eyes slowly closes, he sees Light's foot.


	36. Carmine

**Random Trivia:** **Alternative Redemption and Pheonix Wrath are based on items in** **Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (** **Kamen Rider: Ryuki ) **

* * *

Onyx and Red sit in their new home. Years have passsed since the heist and things seem to have died down. Onyx is now seventeen years old.

"I have a job." Red states.

"Thought we were done with jobs." Onyx says.

"We are, but this is a one in a lifetime opportunity." Red states.

"What's the job." Onyx asks.

"Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." Red says.

"Are we going to kill him?" Onyx asks.

"Rob him. He's bound to have valuable things." Red states.

"Your joking, right?" Onyx says.

Red sighs.

"I spent almost all our money." Red says quietly.

"On what?" Onyx asks.

"That's unimportant." Red says.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

In Beacon's infirmary, Light and Ozpin stare at an unconscious Onyx. Ruby enters the room with the crystal from the ship in her hands. Light had sent her to retrieve it since, at the moment, she is the only one capable of touching it.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ruby asks.

"He is far too stubborn to die." Light states.

"Onyx will survive, he has survived far worse." Ozpin adds.

* * *

Onyx wakes in Beacon's infirmary. He sits up and sighs.

"In the past few weeks, I've been in an infirmary more times than I ever have in my entire life." The Rider mumbles to himself.

"Then maybe you should stop being so reckless." Ozpin states.

Onyx looks up to see Ozpin standing at the door. Ozpin walks inside and stands near the foot of the bed.

"How'd I get here?" The Rider asks.

"Light brought you here after your incident." Ozpin states.

"Did you recover the bullet?" The Rider asks.

"Yes." Ozpin answers.

"Give it to me." The Rider orders.

Ozpin pulls the bullet out of his pocket and hands it to Onyx. It was made of metal without any indication of dust being used.

"I suspected you may have wanted it." Ozpin states.

"Entirely made of metal, interesting." The Rider comments.

Onyx stares at the bullet for a moment before placing it on the nightstand to his right.

"Where's the crystal?" The Rider asks.

"In Ruby Rose's care, since she was the only one able to touch it." Ozpin answers.

"Bring her, and only her, to me. Make sure she has the crystal." The Rider says.

Ozpin nods and then leaves. Onyx lays back down and feels the location of the gunshot wound. It is completely healed with no scars. Onyx then focused his attention on regenerating his left arm, it disappeared after his aura dropped to zero again. Most wounds heal quickly and stay healed, but even though Onyx aura could heal major wounds with the same ease, it takes longer for the healing to become permanent. Ruby and Ozpin arrive just as Onyx new arm finishes it's regeneration.

"The crystal." The Rider says.

Ruby hands Onyx the crystal. Onyx closes his fist around the crystal and it begins to glow. Onyx left arm gets covered in crimson energy until Onyx softens his grip.

"What did you do?" Ruby asks.

"I used the crystal to accelerate the healing process." The Rider states.

"What now?" Ruby asks.

"Do you still have the Com I gave you?" The Rider asks.

"Yes." Ruby answers.

"Get it and come back here. I need you to call Light and tell him to come here, alone." The Rider says.

Ruby runs out and does what she is told, Onyx begins speaking.

"Thirty days." The Rider says, "Thirty days of my memory is missing, and you know what happened during those days, don't you, Ozpin?" The Rider says.

Ozpin silence tells Onyx his answer.

"Tell me what happened." The Rider orders.

"Remnant is filled with stories and legends..." Ozpin begins.

"And some of them are true, like the Four Maidens and the Silver-Eyed Warriors." The Rider says.

"Umbra learned this and that is why I had to shut them down." Ozpin states.

"What do legends have to do with..." The Rider starts.

"Have you ever heard the Legend of the Riders?" Ozpin asks.

"No, can't say I have." The Rider answers.

Ruby and Light arrive, just as Ozpin begins the legend.

"In a time before huntsmans or kingdoms, there was darkness, the Grimm. But before that, there were eight warriors, the Riders. They were created by a powerful entity known as Lux. They also possessed unimaginable power, much like the ones you possess. The seventh Rider, who dubbed himself Umbra, the inspiration for the Umbra you know now, turned on his brothers and sisters. Umbra killed all but one, the eighth Rider. In their final battle, the eighth Rider sacrificed himself to seal Umbra away." Ozpin says.

"And how does that tie into the gap in my memory?" The Rider asks.

"The Riders' power was not genetic, so it was lost throughout the ages. In order to destroy the Grimm, you and the other test subjects were made to have the power of the Riders. You were the only success." Ozpin continues.

"Hense why I was named Rider." The Rider says.

"Yes, but you didn't know how to use your power. After the failure of making an army of Riders, Umbra tried to get the only other being with such power..." Ozpin explains.

"The original Umbra." The Rider says.

"Umbra refuse to destroy the Grimm and instead began his quest of absolute destruction all over again. You defeated and resealed Umbra, but your memory was lost in the process. Umbra, in fear that their failure would cause you and the others to go rogue, erased the last month of your memory, only the memories lost through your natural amnesia recovered." Ozpin finishes.

Onyx looks at the crystal.

"This... is where Umbra is seal, isn't it?" The Rider asks.

"Yes." Ozpin answers.

"Rubine wants to free Umbra, but how does Night play into..." The Rider begins.

Onyx realizes Umbra and Night's goals were the same.

"Umbra isn't completely sealed away. A portion of his mind is still roaming in the Shadow Zone." The Rider concludes.

"Or rather, the Shadow Zone itself is his prison." Light states.

"Meaning he can influence those who use it, like Night and... myself." The Rider states.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"My rage was unnatural for me. I was raised to not show emotion, but that doesn't they're not still there." The Rider states.

"Umbra preyed on your dormant rage, making you do exactly what he wanted you to." Light says.

Onyx's eyes widen in shock.

"What is it?" Ruby asks.

"Shadow, Night, Aero, and Rider." The Rider says.

"What?" Runy asks.

"I've seen them, and heard their voices. They've told me to..." The Rider begins.

"Told you to what?" Ruby ask.

"Shadow led me to Umbra's base, where I regained my memory. Shadow gave me a part of his soul, making me the host of the Shadow Zone. Aero told me how to beat Night. They told me to use the Shadow Zone to save Weiss. Aero told me about the uniqueness of Aero and Camo. At first I thought because our souls reside in the Shadow Zone, our souls would remain there when we die." The Rider explains.

"You mean like a ghost?" Ruby asks.

"It stands to reason that these 'spirits' are actually Umbra trying to influence your decisions." Light explains.

"Which means when I thought I absorbed Shadow, I really absorbed a fragment of Umbra." The Rider states.

Ozpin looks at his scroll.

"Scans have arrived, there is still plenty of radiation in your body." Ozpin states.

"You need to be in a real hospital." Ruby says.

"No. Rubine needs to think he succeeded." The Rider states, "That means no hospital, and I stay dead."

"Why?" Ruby asks.

"If Rubine thinks I'm dead, he won't be afraid." The Rider states.

"Afraid of what?" Ruby asks.

"Making his next move." The Rider states.

"Can't Umbra sense that you're alive?" Ruby ask.

"Perhaps, but only those who can wield the Shadow Zone can speak to Umbra, and the only people with that power are in this room or on the airship." The Rider answers.

Onyx stands up. And his body begins to glow.

"What's he...?" Ruby begins.

"Eliminating the radiation." Light answers.

Onyx stops glowing.

"We four are to be the only ones to know that I am alive. If anyone asks, I couldn't be saved." The Rider states.

"We should start working on your new identity." Ozpin suggests.

* * *

Onyx gets dressed in his new outfit. He is wearing a black turtleneck with grey cargo pants tucked into black tactical boots, black gloves, a black utility belt, gunmetal grey tactical vest, knee guards, shoulder guards, wrist guards, shin guards, and helmet. The visor is a glossy black going from the chin to top of the forehead. With his new identity, came new weapons. He uses two tactical strike bracers that each can deploy three metal spikes that look small kukri blades, named Dark Vengeance, and two ninjatōs called Dark Sympathy. Onyx wears the bracers at all times and sheaves the one of swords on his left hip and the other crosses over his back with the handle sticking over his right shoulder.

"What about range? You don't seem like the one to use a classic weapon." Ruby says.

Onyx, Light, and Ruby are out in the forest, testing Onyx's new weapons and armor.

"Watch this." The Rider says.

Onyx right hand reaches for the sword on his hip. He draws the blade in a swinging motion, sheathing the blade instantly. Fifteen trees in front of Onyx fall as if they were cut by Onyx's blade.

"How did you...?" Ruby asks.

"Aura slash." The Rider states.

"Why couldn't I see it?" Ruby asks.

"My soul resides in the Shadow Zone, so most uses of aura are only visible from there." The Rider states.

"That is what you intend to be your semblance?" Light asks.

Onyx nods.

"What's your new name?" Ruby asks.

"My new name is..."

 _Carmine Noir_


	37. Deception

**Random Trivia:** **Carmine Noir's outfit was the original design for Aero.**

* * *

Rider and Night enter the bridge. Rider opens a portal behind the captain and drags him inside. The captain kicks up and draws his sword. Rider and Night draw their blades.

"Remember, we take him alive." Night says.

"Good luck with that." The captain says.

Rider coverts his sword into a baton, charges at the captain, and strikes him in the head with his baton, knocking the captain out. Night flares his aura to signal the others that the captain is captured and they are on their going to regroup with the assault team.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

A limousine drives through the city during a stormy night. Inside the limo are three Atlesian soldiers and General James Ironwood. The soldier sitting in the passenger seat spots a shadowy figure running on the rooftops beside them.

"What the hell is that?" The soldier asks.

"Can't exactly look right now, kid." The driver states.

"Up there." The soldier in the passenger seat says, "Freaking weird."

"You gonna tell me or- Holy..." The driver says.

As lightning flashes, the shadowy figures silhouette can be made out. It looks like the Rider. He grapples onto the front of the limousine. The attacker lands the on the limousine and glares at it's passengers, causing the driver to serve uncontrollably. The soldier in the passenger seat pulls out his pistol and tries to shoot the attacker, but misses. The attacker jumps off the limousine as it approaches a gate. The driver can't react in time and the limousine crashes. The attacker pulls put a detonator and presses the button, causing explosives he placed on the limousine earlier to explode. The wreckage of the limo continues moving until it tumbles of the docks into the water below.

* * *

"Let me see if I am understanding you, Onyx attacked you?" Goodwitch asks.

"Yes." Ironwood answers.

"James, that is impossible. Onyx Rider is dead." Ozpin states.

"It doesn't matter who attack the general," Carmine says, "when I meet him, I'm bringing him in."

Carmine's helmet distorted his voice, making it unrecognizable even if you know that it is Onyx in the suit.

"I am more than capable of..." Ironwood begins.

"James, we both know that Onyx is the strongest huntsman to ever graduate from either of our academies." Ozpin states.

"So how is Noir going to stand a chance?" Ironwood asks.

"Mr. Noir's semblance bypasses the targets aura. If it works on Onyx, then that is our best chance to stop him." Ozpin answers.

"I have a plan to lure out the imposter." Ironwood states.

* * *

"A single twig breaks, but a bundle of twigs is strong." Ozpin says, "Onyx Rider was not a man who accepted the help of others easily, yet he was surrounded by those who loved him. Our strength will keep the memory of his spirit alive."

A funeral for Onyx was being held. Many attended, including Ironwood, Goodwitch, Taiyang, Qrow, and Team RWBY. Noticeably absent from the funeral are the Ghosts. During the funeral, it was revealed that Onyx was killed by the Rider during the limousine crash. On their way out, Ozpin and Ironwood are bombarded by the media.

"General, are there any plans to continue the search?" A reporter asks.

"Who authorized a funeral without a body?" Another reporter asks.

"I made the decision." Ozpin answers.

"Are there any plans to bring the Rider to justice?" The first reporter asks.

"I can answer that." Ironwood says, "Onyx Rider wasn't the only victim of this crime. For all we know the Rider was after me, I was also in the limo. Which is why with Ozpin's help, we are forming a joint mission between Vale and Atlas to turn Vale upside down and bring the Rider to justice. We are also reaching out to the public for help as well."

"Now, we aren't saying 'go out there and hunt for the Rider on your own', it's too dangerous. If you have any information..." Ozpin says as a steel painted van pulls up.

The back door of the Van opens and the Rider is standing inside, holding a red minigun.

"Am I late?" The Rider asks.

The Rider begins to fire upon the media, Ozpin, and Ironwood. The group runs and takes cover behind nearby graves and structures. After a while, the Rider closes the door and drives off. Ozpin calls Carmine on his scroll.

"He took the bait. The imposter is on his way to you now in a steel van." Ozpin states.

Carmine begins to chase after the Rider on a motorcycle. Once he gets behind the van, Carmine launches a grappling hook from his bracer and pries one of the doors off. The Rider fires the minigun at Carmine, while the van is driven by an Atlesian Knight. Carmine fires a grappling hook onto the minigun and pulls the Rider out of the van with it. The van continues it's escape while Carmine and the Rider have their confrontation.

"Who are you?" Carmine asks.

"I'm the Rider." The Rider answers.

His voice is completely identical to that of the real Rider. Carmine reaches for the sword on his left hip.

"Is that the only weapon you have?" The Rider asks as he draws identical copies of Redemption's Edge, "What good's a sword if I never come within range of it, warrior?"

"You'd be surprised by how far my arm can reach." Carmine states.

Carmine draws his sword in a swinging motion. The aura slash cuts deep into the Rider's armor while not piercing the clothing underneath. The Rider then holsters his pistols and draws an identical copy of Alternative Retribution and charges at Carmine. The two's blades collide and instantly separate. Carmine swings from the right, but the Rider blocks and kicks Carmine on the in his side. Carmine front flips over the Rider and holds his blade at the Rider's neck. The Rider elbows Carmine in the stomach and throws Carmine overhead. Carmine instantly gets up and swings his sword, sending an aura slash at the Rider, but the Rider ducks under the slash which cuts into the shop behind them. The slash continues until it hits dust in the shop. The explosion engulfs the Rider and knocks Carmine backwards. When Carmine recovers, the Rider is gone. Carmine then calls Ruby with his scroll.

"Did you get it?" Carmine asks.

"Yes, but I couldn't see his escape." Ruby answers.

Carmine had Ruby record the fight so they could see if there were any clues that could lead to the identity of the imposter.


	38. Epitaph

**Random Trivia:** **Dark Sympathy was originally going to be Onyx's signature weapon.**

* * *

Onyx follows Ozpin into the elevator to his office. Once inside, Ozpin sits at his desk and Onyx looks around for anything valuable. Ozpin takes a sip from his coffee and places it on his desk.

"I know you are there." Ozpin states.

Onyx freezes up and then remembers he's in the Shadow Zone, so Ozpin can't see him. Ozpin stares in Onxy's direction as if he could see him.

"Onyx, I won't hurt you, just come out." Ozpin says.

 _How does he know my name?_

 _How does he know where I am?_

 _I'm in the Shadow Zone._

 _Does he know me?_

Onyx opens a portal and walks out the Shadow Zone.

"You've grown since I've last seen you, Onyx." Ozpin says.

"And when was that?" Onyx asks.

"Four years ago, on this very day." Ozpin answers.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Carmine, Ruby, Light, and Ozpin sit in Ozpin's office watching the footage of Carmine's confrontation with the Rider.

"Light, whoever wore that Rider costume, he knew my moves before I did." Carmine says.

"What are you trying to say, Rider?" Light says, "That the Rider fought Carmine Noir? You and I both know that is impossible."

Light compares the footage of the confrontation to that of Umbra's training footage.

"Onyx look at this." Light calls, "That block, tape ten-O, His kick is three-I, and the throw is twelve-O."

"He's mixing styles on the fly." Carmine states, "That's how he predicted my moves, he knew them."

"Yes, but to do that would require a mastery of each discipline, which there are hundreds through the database." Ozpin says.

"Thousands, actually." Carmine corrects.

"It appears who we are dealing with is someone who is as skilled as..." Ozpin begins.

"The Rider." Carmine finishes.

Ozpin leaves the room while Carmine rewinds the footage back to the beginning.

"Taupe. That's where I've seen that gun." Carmine says, "Taupe used one just like it, it's currently in the Armory on the airship."

"I'll get the serial number and check the manufacturer." Light states.

"Found the owner of the van." Ruby says, "Gunmetal Industries, they reported it stolen four days ago."

"Same day Ozpin sent out the announcements for Onyx Rider's funeral." Carmine says.

Carmine fast forwards to the aftermath of the explosion.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asks.

"I'm mapping a thermal overlay over the footage of the explosion." Carmine explains, "The flames are blocking the view of the scene, but if I can invert the heat signature..."

The screen switches to that of a thermal overlay and the Rider can be clearly seen crawling out of the fire. He begins a sprint before Carmine pauses the footage.

"There." Carmine says.

"Hello 'Rider'." Ruby says.

Ruby looks closer at the footage.

"Is that...?" She begins.

"A footprint." Carmine says.

Carmine zooms in on the footprint and scans it. The results pop up on screen.

"Those calculations suggest our imposter is roughly six foot four, two hundred and fifty pounds." Carmine reads.

Carmine continues to stare at the screen.

"What? Recognize something?" Ruby asks.

Carmine remains silent.

"I found our gun." Light says, "Serial numbers match and according to our airship's database, it never left the Armory."

* * *

Light enters the airship through a portal.

"Clear." Light states.

"I still think you could use some help." Ruby says.

"No, this one I have to do on my own." Carmine says as he walks out the portal.

Light enter the security room and watch Carmine through the cameras. It was Light's shift for monitor duty, which gave Carmine one less problem with security. Carmine runs down a hallway as is almost immediately spotted by the patrolling Atlesian Knights. They aim their rifles at Carmine and begin to approach him. Onyx drops a smoke bomb and in the confusion dispatches the guards. More Knights arrived, but all they found were their destroyed alies. Carmine enters the Armory.

"Light, I'm in the northwest corner of the Armory. I need an exit." Carmine says.

Carmine sees Brass and Volt leading an squadron of Atlesian Knights pass through a nearby hall.

"He went this way. Come on!" Volt says.

Carmine begins to sprint in the opposing direction. Some of the Knights spot Carmine and begin to pursue and fire upon him. Carmine quickly sets a timed explosive on the wall and runs as the rubble separates himself from the Knights. Carmine turns away from to rubble and watches as a man approaches him in the shadows. Once the man enters the light, he is revealed to be Flame, and he has his sniper aimed right at Carmine's head. Flame lowers his gun.

"Come on, I know a way out of here." Flame says.

Flame turns and starts walking, Carmine follows shortly after. Flame unlocks the door to the restricted section of the Armory.

"Why are you doing this?" Carmine asks.

"Onyx was my brother. The Rider didn't kill him. I want help you find out who did." Flame answers.

Flame enters the Armory and Carmine follows shortly after.

"You never answered my question, why are you doing this?" Carmine asks.

"I told you, Onyx was a friend." Flame states.

"Then why did you kill him?" Carmine asks as he stops walking.

Flame stops shortly after and draws his sniper, aiming it at Carmine.

"When did you know?" Flame asks.

Carmine stays silent.

"I have to hand it to you, Noir. What gave me away?" Flame asks.

"As Onyx's second in command, you were the only other person with access to the Armory. The Rider imposter left behind prints that put him at six foot four, two hundred and fifty pounds." Carmine explains.

"Two hundred and fifty five, actually." Flame corrects.

"I assumed you would find a way to get me alone, that way you could kill me with no one seeing and come out a hero." Carmine states.

"Yeah, that was the plan." Flame says.

"What I don't understand is why." Carmine put heavy emphasis on the _is why_.

"Does it really matter now?" Flame asks.

Flame converts his sniper into it's melee form and swings at Carmine. Carmine catches the pole in between the blades on Dark Vengeance. Carmine pulls his arms apart, using the blades to snap Phoenix Wrath in two. Flame pulls out Redemption's Edge and begins to fire at Carmine. Carmine dashes to cover as Flame makes a break for it, running towards the center of the Armory. Carmine follows sees Flame standing in the center, wearing the copy of the Rider's outfit.

"You like the outfit?" Flame says, "It's modeled after Onyx's. Wouldn't be a fair fight unless we were evenly matched."

Flame draws Redemption's Edge and fires at Carmine. Carmine runs and uses the surrounding shelves as cover. Flame hits and explosive, filling the room with smoke. Carmine takes the time to look at Flame, who tosses a grenade behind Carmine's cover. Carmine throws a nearby kunai and intercepts the grenade, causing it to explode in the air. Flame drops Redemption's Edge and tosses another grenade at Carmine. In the smoke he grabs a nearby rifle and fires at Carmine, who is still circling Flame, using the shelves as cover. Carmine jumps on top of the shelves, jumps off, grabs a chain hanging from the ceiling, and swings towards Flame. Carmine jumps off the chain and dropkicks Flame, landing flawlessly on all fours. Flame grabs one pistol of Redemption's Edge and charges at Carmine, trying to use the bayonet to stab him. Carmine ducks and grabs Flame's arm, slamming it onto his shoulder twice before punching Flame in the face. Flame charges at Carmine, who blocks and knocks Flame off guard. Flame goes for a left hook, but Carmine ducks, hitting Flame with a left jab. Flame goes for a right jab, but Carmine catches his fist and uppercuts Flame with his free arm. Carmine then hits Flame with three more uppercuts from the same arm. Carmine finishes with a left hook that knocks Flame into the chain that Carmine used earlier. Flame gets tangled in the chain as Carmine slams him onto a nearby table. With his aura depleted, the disguised dissolved and warrior thought to be Flame is revealed to be Rubine. Carmine doesn't flinch at the sight, he had some suspicions.

"Why did you attack Ironwood? Why are you framing Onyx!?" Carmine asks.

"It doesn't matter now. He's won, and I've lost everything." Rubine says.

"Who's won? Who are you talking about!?" Carmine asks.

"Haven't you figured that out?" Rubine says, "Night."

Onyx's eyes widen at the mention of his dead foe. Carmine pulls on the chain, setting it so that Rubine is hanging in the air.

"Talk!" Carmine demands.

"When Night failed to kill Onyx in their last fight, he realized taking him on wouldn't be as easy as thought, so he devised a new plan." Rubine explains.

"Kill Ironwood, frame Onyx." Carmine says.

"But, he needed a patzy in case things went wrong again." Rubine says, "Someone as skilled as the Rider. He knew I had the training. He also knew I'd never do it."

"So why did you!?" Carmine asks.

"Because he took my son!" Rubine answers.

"Flame, are you in there!?" Volt yells from the doorway, "Can you hear me!?"

"Volt help me! Noir is gonna kill me!" Rubine yells in Flame's voice

"Get this door open, now!" Volt orders.

"I'm not gonna let Cerise die." Rubine states.

Rubine kicks Carmine and frees himself. Rubine then slings a bandolier of grenades over his shoulder. Rubine pulls all the pins and forces Carmine into a wall. Rubine holds him there.

"What are you doing?" Carmine asks.

"Night doesn't care if I die, as long as you go with me." Rubine states.

Carmine kicks Flame off of him into a nearby shelf. Brass then busts down the door. The other Ghosts, minus Light and Camo, rush inside.

"Freeze, Carmine!" Volt yells.

"Where's Flame!?" Brass yells.

"Ghosts, get back!" Carmine yells.

Before anyone can do anything the grenades explode, taking with it all of the other explosives on the ship. The Ghosts quickly opened portals to escape as the airship went down. Carmine does the same, but is hit by the explosion just as he is about to go through. The airship falls into the ocean on the edge of the city as Carmine watches on Beacon's courtyard. Ruby runs next to Carmine and checks on him.

"Rubine." Carmine groans.

"Don't talk, you're safe now." Ruby says, "I'll get you inside."

Ruby helps Carmine up and lets him lean on her shoulder as they walk inside.

* * *

"Once again, repeating our top story. Fires still rage all around the city of Vale after last night's deadly attack by the Rider. It has been confirmed that the attacked did claim the life of former Atlesian Specialist Rubine Solis, whose body was recovered this morning. Atlesian General James Ironwood was also seriously wounded in the attack, but is expected to recover. A city-wide manhunt is currently underway for the Rider. A million lien bounty has been placed on his head. The highest ever offered for a terrorist." Lisa Lavender reports.

Ozpin turns off the scroll projecting the new.

"I believe that's enough of that." Ozpin states.

Ozpin, the Ghosts (minus Silicon and Camo), and Ruby are in Ozpin's office, discussing the event.

"Onyx Rider is dead, the Rider a terrorist, and Night alive." The Rider says.

"Or Rubine was lying and he acted alone." Ruby says, "It's possible."

"I vetted Rubine myself. Beacon Academy, Atlesian Military, he came up clean. None of this makes any sense." Light says.

Volt's scroll begins ringing.

"It's Silicon. He's been running down anything he can find on Rubine and his son like you asked." Volt says.

"Answer it, and put it on speaker so we can all hear." The Rider orders.

"Volt, are you there?" Silicon asks.

"We're here Silicon. Were you able to find out if Rubine's son is all right?" Volts asks.

"Far as I can tell, Rubine doesn't have a son." Silicon answers.

"What did you find?" The Rider asks.

"The truth. Whoever was in that outfit, it wasn't Rubine, because Rubine doesn't exist." Silicon states.


	39. Twist

**Random Trivia:** **Onyx original team was going to be called ONIX lead by Onyx of course. During this time Onyx and Night were the only members of the current team NWOR I was planning to have a roll in the story.**

* * *

The test subjects regroup at with the Assault team. They are currently surrounded several Atlesian soldiers.

"Why aren't you at the reactor yet?" Night asks

"Security is tighter that expected." Silicon says.

"Shadow, take care of this." Night orders.

Rider opens a portal and the all the test subjects, minus Shadow, enter and continue their path towards the reactor. Shadow hold their arms out in a T shape and begin shooting purple blasts out of their hands as he spin, killing all the soldiers. Shadow signals for a portal and Rider opens a portal. Shadow catches up to the other test subjects.

"Why didn't you open with that?" Volt asks.

"Too much strain, luckily the Shadow Zone negates that." Shadow answers.

* * *

 **Even though all the test subjects could open portals into the Shadow Zone, only Rider and Night knew how to do it at this point in time.**

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx, dressed as the Rider secretly boards Ironwood's airship and sneaks towards the bridge, where the Atlesian general is currently located. Once Onyx enters the bridge he makes his presence known by phasing out of the Shadow Zone. The Atlesian Knights begin to fire on Onyx who easily disables them with his quick draw. Ironwood and two Atlesian soldiers enter the room.

* * *

 **-Earlier-**

Onyx, Silicon, Ruby, and Light continue their research on Rubine and Flame.

"So Rubine recieved exemplary evaluation in Beacon Academy, earned repeated commendations in the Atlesian Military, and then..." The Rider says.

"Nothing, he drops off the radar completely. How does that happen?" Ruby says.

"By choice." The Rider answers.

"Night copied semblances allows Night to not only to change his appearance, but be in multiple places at once." Light states.

"But if Night is alive..." Silicon begins.

"Why even have Rubine pretend to be Flame? Why the charade?" Ruby asks.

"To cover his tracks and give himself room to execute a larger plan." The Rider states.

Onyx stares at the mugshot of Rubine and Flame.

"Rubine said he was being manipulated by Night." The Rider says. "Silicon, compare all physical data on Pheonix Flame and Night."

"Comparing." Silicon says.

Silicon brings up a picture of Night's face and compares it to that of Flame while as a Ghost. Flame wore a mask so the only distinguishable marks were his eyes.

"What is the likelihood that Phoenix Flame and Night are the same man?" The Rider asks.

"The probability of a match is ninety-eight point nine percent." Silicon states.

Night had worn clothing that matched Flame's style. The mask concealed most of his face so shapeshifting was unnecessary. Onyx stares at the results as they appear on screen.

"Night's not dead." The Rider states, "Pheonix Flame, Rubine Solis, all three the same man. He's orchestrated all of this. And he knows Onyx Rider is alive."

"What? How?" Ruby asks.

"Because he knows Onyx Rider is Carmine Noir." The Rider says as he turns towards Ruby and Light.

"You think Flame, Rubine, Night, however he is knows your Onyx, why?" Ruby asks.

"Night feels I betrayed him. He doesn't just want revenge, he wants vindication. He wants to be a true Rider. He wants the world to watch as he becomes a superior version of the test subject who replaced." The Rider explains.

"You." Light says.

"And the Onyx Rider." The Rider says, "Word of my crimes lead Night to Vale in the guise of Rubine Solis. Rubine coned Red to secure a place for me in Beacon, and he connected Ozpin to Umbra's fall. As Night and Rubine, he befriended Onyx Rider and he discovered Onyx's fighting style matched his own, so did Rider's fighting style, all a product of Umbra's training. Night put the pieces together and went to work. He saw my decent into instability from Aero's demise, to my warehouse encounter with Davy Jet. He seized on that exposed weakness as Night. That's why Night engaged me, why he fought me so fiercely, and why he seemingly sacrificed himself. When I engaged Rubine on the FAC Requiem I fired a shot and missed."

"So?" Ruby asks.

"My Tactical HUD and marksmanship gave me a ninety nine point eighty two percent chance of success. The shot missed because I use my robot arm, which was susceptible to polarity." The Rider explains.

"That's why you needed to fight Pyrrha." Ruby comments.

"The unification of Umbra's test subjects, the recovery of the FAC Requiem, the Fusion Cannon leaving me in a near death state, Flame's full metal bullet, Ironwood assault by an imposter Rider, the attack on Onyx Rider's funeral, the revelation the Rubine was the imposter Rider, Rubine's death in the airship explosion, all part of a grand performance that ends with everything twisted to Night's satisfaction. Night becomes the Rider and he serves Onyx as Umbra's favorite son."

"That is twisted." Ruby comments.

"So how do we stop him?" Silicon asks.

"We twist back." The Rider answers.

* * *

Onyx dresses as the Rider and prepares to board Ironwoods ship.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Ruby says.

"I do." The Rider says, "and my aura?"

"Almost impossible to not sense like you wanted." Light states.

"Good." The Rider comments.

"No, not good. Why not just say, 'hey I'm boarding Ironwood's ship, come get me'? Night and his army will be all over that place in no time, what then?" Ruby says.

"Then, it's Night's move." The Rider states as he enters the portal.

* * *

Night briefs his troops on the objective.

"Our target is the Rider. We know where he is." Night says, "It's time to retake Remnant from that failed Rider. It's time to bring him to justice, dead or dead. Get into formation."

The androids begin to board Bullheads. Night turns to Red who has a worried look on his face.

"Your concern is understandable, but we'll have the Rider surrounded momentarily." Night states.

"I applaud your optimism, Night, but Onyx is no fool, he wants you to know his location and he's no killer. This is a setup pure and simple." Red says.

"People change my friend, take me, I'm a whole new man and then some." Night states.

Night has not informed Night on all the details of his plan, or that he was the one who is the imposter Rider.

* * *

"What if Night doesn't show?" Ruby asks.

"His plan will get turned upside down, he'll show." The Rider states.

"Before his reprogrammed Atlesian Knights get lucky?" Ruby asks.

"They'll need more than luck." The Rider states.

* * *

 **-Present-**

"Looking for me?" Ironwood ask.

"Actually, no." The Rider answers.

One of the Atlesian soldiers attacks the other and then Ironwood, immediately knocking both of them unconscious. The soldier removes his helmet, revealing himself to be Night.

"I couldn't allow Ironwood to kill you, and now you and I will face our destiny together." Night says.

Night glares at his opponent.

"Well played, Onyx, you forced me into the open." Night says.

The warriors draws their versions of Alternative Retribution and Redemption Edge as they prepare for their duel.

* * *

 **Onyx vs Night. The battle has begun once more.**


	40. Promise

**Random Trivia: Onyx was originally going to be a cocky fighter who would taunt and toy with his opponents in order to make them, for lack of a better term, mess up.**

* * *

Onyx kneels down next to an injured Summer Rose.

"Look at the moon. It's funny, I never noticed how beautiful the moon is. Do you think anybody noticed?" Summer says.

Onyx transfers some of his aura in hope of healing her.

"Stay quiet. The aura working but you're still bleeding." Onyx says.

"There's something I've always wanted to know. Your call-sign, Rider. What does it mean?" Summer asks.

"Stop talking." Onyx orders, "You've got to hold tight until the med-evac gets here."

"You finally have an excuse to show that you care and... let me ask you something. Just one last thing. It won't hurt, I promise. What was I to you?" Summer asks.

"What do you mean? You're a huntress. A huntress with a promising future ahead of you. You're... a huntress." Onyx answers.

"And you're a ghost. Aren't you?" Summer says.

"What?" Onyx reacts.

"Feelings pass right through you, don't they? So cold and unforgiving in every choice you made in battle. Pure huntsman. I think that's what let us trust you so..." Summer begins,

"Don't talk, save your strength." Onyx interrupts.

"I don't need it." Summer states.

"Huh?" Onyx reacts.

"I need you to be strong. Strong enough to do what you've never done in your life. Can you be strong enough to allow yourself to be... can you just be human?" Summer requests.

"Be human...?" Onyx repeats.

"Promise me something." Summer says, "Promise me that you'll watch over my family for me."

"My word is meaningless." Onyx states, "I've broken enough promises. Let's hope this isn't one of them."

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

"Expecting someone else?" Night asks.

"You tell me, what mask are you hiding behind today? Phoenix Flame? Rubine Solis?" The Rider asks.

"No more masks." Night states.

"All right then. I hope you remember your training." The Rider says.

Night begins to morph his face to look like Onyx's.

"How will anyone tell us apart?" Night asks with his voice identical to that of the Rider.

Onyx draws his pistols and aims at Night.

"The tough go riding." Night says.

Onyx smirks as he deploys his helmet.

"I am aware of the inhibitor chips implanted in every test subjects. It's how these codes work and how Umbra was able to track us. That's how you managed to make one of your copies register as Flame. I had mine remove, just like you did yours." The Rider states.

The two charge at eachother with their blades clashing. Ironwood begins to regain consciousness.

"Right on cue, general." Night says.

As Ironwood looks up he sees the two warriors clashing. Ironwood draws his revolver.

"Which one do I shoot?" Ironwood asks himself.

Onyx backflips next to Ironwood and turns towards him.

"You made a copy of Redemption's Edge because you had original creator." The Rider states as he shoots at Night.

Night blocks the attacks with Alternative Retribution.

"You made a copy of Alternative Retribution because you could download the schematics from the airship's database." The Rider states as he charges towards Night.

Onyx slides under Night. Night turns around and sees Onyx is keeping his back to him.

"You can copy my face, my voice, my movements, my semblance, and my fighting style." The Rider states.

"Do you have a point?" Night asks.

"There's one weapon you can't copy, because you would never expect me to use it." The Rider states.

"And how does that weapon distinguish us?" Night asks.

"Because it's the one I took from your corpse." The Rider says as he quickly turns arounds and launches his chained kunais at Night.

Night deflects them and laughs, morphing back into himself.

"I could easily recreate my own weapon." Night states.

"You probably already have, but you wouldn't expect me to have the emotional strength to use it." The Rider states, "That's your problem, Night. Your plan relies too heavily on others reactions, not your actions. Rule number one of Combat: Act as much as possible. React as little as possible."

"Regardless of that, you can't beat me alone." Night says as he charges an energy blast in his left hand.

"Then it's fortunate that I'm not alone." The Rider says.

"Who? The general? What's he going to do?" Night asks.

Night fires his blast from his hand, but a it is intercepted by Light, who blocks it with his shield.

"He was referring to us." Light states as the other Ghosts arrive.

The Ghosts surround Night who simply laughs at his brothers.

"Let's see how strong you've all become." Night says.

Onyx backflips and fires at Night, who blocks with a glyph. Light fires at Night's feet with his Railgun, knocking Night off balance. Brass and Volt charge at Night. Volt slides while Brass jumps. Then Brass punches Night while Volt kicks up into Night. Night slides backwards into Silicon's staff swing. Onyx knees Night in the chin knocking Night onto his back. Night laughs and opens a portal underneath him. Night closes the moment he falls through.

"This was a diversion." The Rider states.

"Boss, we have a situation." Camo says.

"What's the situation." The Rider asks.

"While you were gone, Night had one his copies infiltrate Beacon and took the crystal." Camo states.

"But I thought only Onyx and Ruby could touch the crystal." Volt states.

"He has the girl." Light says.

"So we were only fighting half of Night?" Brass asks.

"Night used Aero's semblance to split in two." The Rider states.

"Did his aura feel drastically lower?" Light asks.

The drawback of Aero's duplication semblance is that the users current aura is divided by the number of copies.

"It was around the same level from when I last faced him. Which means Night's always has been two individuals at one time." The Rider concludes.

 _Ozpin says the other members of Team NWOR's aura were close to mine._

 _Night's aura was split between himself and Rubine._

 _Night's aura has always been cut in half._

 _Is he really that much stronger than me?_

"Light, it's time I learned to see the bigger picture." The Rider says.

"Meditate with me." Light orders.

The two begin to meditate as their auras flow. Yellow and Crimson merging to form a flame orange. After a few minutes Onyx and Lights eyes open.

"Can you sense Night?" Light asks.

"Yes. His aura is twice as large as before, so my theory must be true." The Rider states.

Onyx calls Ruby's scroll, no response. Onyx uses the Com to call Ruby.

"Ruby, are you alright?" The Rider asks.

"Hello, Onyx. Don't worry, Ruby's alive, but whether she remains that way or not depends on you. You know where we are." Night says before destroying the Com.

Onyx opens a portal and goes to Team RWBY's dorm.

* * *

"Night is leading you into a trap." Yang warns.

Onyx informed the team on the situation.

"Of course he is. And by walking into it, he'll lead me to your leader and the crystal." The Rider states.

"Unless he kills you first!" Weiss argues.

"At Onyx Rider's funeral, Ozpin said something that stuck." Blake says.

"'A single twig breaks, but the bundle of twigs is strong.'" The Rider quotes.

"You're not alone. Let us help you." Blake says.

"I don't want to bury Onyx Rider and the Rider for real this time." Yang states.

"I don't intend to lose." The Rider says.

"She's my sister." Yang states.

"Night is twice as strong as he was before." The Rider states, "You won't stand a chance."

"But..." Yang begins.

"If I show up with anyone else, Night will kill your sister." The Rider says.

"Onyx, please..." Yang begs.

"I made Summer Rose a promise. I promised to protect her family." The Rider says, "I intend to keep that promise."


	41. Hero

**Random Trivia:** **Red's appearance and some of his lines are based of Angry Joe**

* * *

The test subjects enter the main reactor and easily dispatch of all the guards.

"Volt, assist me with the reactor." Night orders.

Night shatters the outer casing and begins to absorb the leaking energy. Volt soon joins him.

"It's too much...!" Volt says.

Night and Volt break the connection.

"Brass, the P.O.K.E." Night says.

"On it." Brass responds.

Brass punched the reactor causing a huge explosion. The explosion engulfs the entire room. As the test subjects rise, Night opens a portal.

"Let's go." Night orders.

"Seriously bro, you need to give us some warning before you use the punch." Volt says.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx gears up for his next confrontation. Onyx wears a black sleeveless tactical shirt tucked into black tactical pants tucked into black tactical boots, a black sleeveless overcoat that goes down to his ankles, black tactical gloves with gunmetal grey plating. Onyx wears gunmetal grey shoulder pauldrons, knee guards, shin guards, and elbow guards. Onyx wields all his recently use weapons. He has Redemption's Edge holster in it's dual knives form on his left thigh, Alternative Retribution on his right thigh, Dark Sympathy on his hips, and Dark Vengeance on his arms. Onyx opens a portal to Night's location.

* * *

Onyx exits at the base of a volcano.

"Interesting location." The Rider comments.

Onyx turns to see Night sitting on a rock with Red and Noctis nearby.

"I see you brought your pawns." The Rider says.

"Noctis is more of a bishop, and Red is a knight." Night corrects.

"Before we begin, I want to apologize for the Rubine Solis charade and his explosive finale." Night says, "Did you like the body? It's something I picked up at the Morgue."

"You're an assassin, getting close to your prey is your job." The Rider states.

"Assassin, yes, that is who I am. That is all Ozpin left for when he destroyed my life." Night says, "You and your other self, Onyx Rider lived and extraordinary life, Rider. Not unlike a life I once saw for myself."

"Where is she?" The Rider asks, "Where's Ruby!?"

Night waves opens a portal and Ruby falls out. Night immediately traps Ruby within an energy dome.

"Looks just like Summer, doesn't she?" Night comments.

Onyx draws Dark Sympathy in a swinging motion, sending two aura slashes at Night. The invisible attack is blocked by Noctis' hat. Onyx holsters Dark Sympathy while Noctis recovers his hat and puts in on his head.

"I knew you'd come alone." Night states, "Nice weapons by the way."

"Let the girl go." The Rider orders, "It's me you want!"

"No! This is about both of you." Night says, "It will truly be an honor when I kill you and take your place, Rider." Night says.

Onyx charges at Noctis and opens with a left hook to the head. Noctis is knocked backwards and left open for Onyx next attack. Onyx runs to Noctis and strikes with another left hook, then a right jab to Noctis' stomach, and a side kick with his right leg. Noctis blocks the kick and hits Onyx with a left hook followed by a side kick with his left leg. Noctis closes the distance and goes for a right hook. Onyx blocks and preforms a right hook of his own. Noctis is knocked down, but recovers and knees Onyx in the stomach. Noctis goes for a right jab to the head but Onyx ducks and performs a handstand spin kick, which Noctis avoids. The two back away from eachother as Onyx draws Crimson Retribution in a double bladed sword form, with the blades edges facing opposite direction. Onyx throws the weapons at Noctis, who blocks with his shield. The blade is knocked into the air but the spinning motion causes it to start to return to Onyx like a boomerang. As Onyx performs an uppercut with his left, which Noctis dodges by leaning backwards, also avoiding Onyx's returning weapon. Onyx catches the blade in his right hand and leans to the left to avoid Noctis' shield which is being wielded in similar fashion to a flail. Noctis redraws the weapon holding the shield in his left hand and the end of the cable in his right. Noctis charges at Onyx while spinning the weapon to build momentum. Onyx backs up avoiding Noctis' next four swings. Noctis launches the weapon directly at Onyx, who dodges with a sidestep to his right. Noctis redraws and launches again. Onyx jumps over the weapon and prepares to strike from above. Noctis steps on the cable, forcing it into a V shape with the shield hitting Onyx in the back. Noctis jumps, recovers his weapon, and lands on Onyx, pining him to the ground with the shields bladed edge at Onyx's neck.

"Come on, Onyx!" Night taunts.

"A Rider wouldn't have given up this easily." The Rider states.

Onyx frees his right leg, places it on the right side of Noctic head, and forces Noctis off of him. Onyx converts his weapon into an arm blade and charges. Noctis throws his hat and Onyx deflects it with his blade. Onyx closes the distance and swing, Noctis dashes to the right and swings his weapon at Onyx. Onyx flips over it twice and stops the third swing by kicking Noctis. Ruby begins to pound on the dome trapping her. There is little air left inside.

"Hurry Onyx!" Ruby warns.

"Yeah! What kind of hero are you anyway!?" Night taunts.

That struck a nerve. Onyx's eyes widen as he begins to hear voices in his head.

 _You're a coward._

He looks a Noctis, his weapon ready; Ruby, starting to lose consciousness; and Night, laughing.

 _"Abandon your vow." Light says._

Night's laughter echoes in his head.

 _"What kind of hero are you anyway!?" Night says._

Onyx furrows his brow and grits his teeth. Onyx's hair and eyes get covered in crimson flames. Noctis sees the look and begins to run away and Onyx follows. Noctis turns around and launches his weapon at Onyx. Onyx slides underneath, grabs it's rim, and cuts the cable connecting the weapin to Noctis' arm. Onyx throws the shield back at Noctis, who barely catches it as Onyx jumps in the air and spin kicks Noctis. Noctis throws the shield back at Onyx, who easily catches it in his left hand. Without looking, Onyx throws the shield to his side. The shield hits and shatters the dome containing Ruby. Onyx opens a portal leading to Team RWBY's dorm underneath Ruby, which closes as she falls through. Onyx charges at Noctis and impales him with Alternative Retribution before turning to Red. Red draws his pistols and fires at Onyx. Onyx dodges the bullets and holsters Alternative Retribution, replacing it with his own pistols.

"You may wield Redemption's Edge. But I wield Dead Redemption." Red taunts, "It's Dust Chamber holds six variations of Dust at once as opposed to your single variation at a time."

* * *

 **That's why Onyx never used the Dust Chamber. It is too time consuming to switch between Dust variations.**

* * *

Red fires his pistols at Onyx who easily dodges them while he closes the gap between them.

"You were like a son to me." Red states.

"Is that why you sabotaged the bank heist? Then hid the payment and Gamboge's money in another account? All to get me into Beacon and closer to Night." Onyx ask.

"You know about that?" Red reacts.

"You knew Night was going to kill me from the beginning." Onyx states, "You simply gave him the opportunity to do it."

"Then Aero showed up and ruined everything." Night says.

Onyx catches Red and disarms him. Onyx holsters Dead Redemption where he would keep Redemption Edge. Onyx throws Redemption's Edge into a portal as he holds Red in the air.

"You were like a father to me, Red." Onyx states, "So I won't kill you, but I'm not going to save you either."

"What are you..." Red begins before being dropped through a portal.

* * *

Red lands in the middle of a cave filled with Beowolves. The Beowolves notice Red and begin to approach him. Red draws an assault rifle with underslung shotgun that he had on his back.

"Come on you fuckers! You want some!?" Red taunts as he begins to fire the rifle.

"Get some! Get some! Get some! Come on! Die you little...! Yeah!" Red shouts as he kills the Beowolves.

"Die!" Red shouts as he fires the shotgun.

"Die! Get away from you bitches! Just die!" Red shouts as he switches back to the assault rifle.

"Get back...! Shit!" Red says as he runs out of ammo.

Two Beowolves begin to maul Red as he screams in pain, dying a painful death.

* * *

 **R.I.P. Red Mordant. We will see more of him in flashbacks, there are still plenty of Angry Joe quotes I want Red to use.**


	42. Awakening

**Random Trivia:** **With the exception of Aero and Camo, each of the test subjects were created from DNA acquired from the one of Eight Riders. (Onyx was the eighth Rider and Night was Umbra) Umbra would use the other seven to fill any gaps in the source material, which is why all ten can open portals to the Shadow Zone, when that ability only comes from the Eighth Rider.**

* * *

"And it was written in the Legend of the Riders:

' _That when the sun and moon align,_

 _A perpetual conflict will culminate_

 _Upon a world forged from chaos,_

 _And the weak shall perish_

 _In the shadow of a rising darkness._

 _I am alpha and omega,_

 _The beginning and the end._

 _I am that which is,_

 _Which was,_

 _And is yet to come..._

 _And you will know my name is Umbra_

 _When I lay my vengeance upon you!_ '"

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx turns his attention away from the closing portal and turns towards Night.

"Impressive." Night comments.

"Thank you." Onyx says.

"But I thought you didn't want to use your..." Night begins.

"Don't hurt your brain trying to understand." Onyx interrupts, "I want you conscious when I take you down."

Night starts clapping as he walks towards Onyx.

"Bravo! I believe this game just got interesting." Night says, "Round one."

The two warriors stare at each other.

"Your sons have come home, Artemis," Night says to no one, "One a hero. One a villain. And tonight you're gonna watch a son die."

Onyx recognizes Dr. Artemis as the leader of Umbra.

"What happened with Umbra is in the past." Onyx states.

Before Onyx can say anything else, Night sprints towards Onyx and goes for a left hook. Onyx blocks and hits Night with a left hook of his own, followed by a right jab and then a left hook. Night throws a smokebomb at Onyx. The explosion had enough pressure to force Onyx back slightly. When the smoke clears Night hits Onyx with a right jab and a spin kick. Onyx recovers, sees Night running away, and chases after him. Onyx jumps and tackles Night. The two warriors rise and Night tries to hit Onyx with a right hook. Onyx dodges flips Night over, throwing him across the battleground. Night grabs another smokebomb, but Onyx shoots it causing the explosion to knock Night backwards. Onyx dashes at Night and hits him with an uppercut. Onyx then tries to close the distance, but Night kicks him backwards. Night then sidekicks Onyx's chin, sending him flying backwards. Night tries to kick Onyx, but is blocked, then dodged three times. Onyx shoulder bashes Night, knocking him backwards. Night throws a kunai at Onyx. Onyx jumps straight up into the air spinning sideways before his landing and shooting at Night. Night deflects the attack with a collapsable staff that he drew from his belt. Night strikes Onyx with the staff, knocking him to the ground. Onyx instantly recovers and dodges Night's next blow, following up with a kick to Night's stomach. Onyx grabs Night's staff and bashes Night in the chin with it, forcing Night to let go of the staff. Onyx throws the staff to the side and charges at Night. Night kicks Onyx in the head, sending him falling down a cliff. Onyx hits a rock jettisoning from the cliff and grabs on.

"Well done." Night comments, "I'm so gratified you understand the game."

"This isn't a game." Onyx states, "Those two were dangerous. A miracle they didn't do anymore damage."

"Oh! I would've been fine with that. It's the sorta random action that makes me the better player." Night says, "You, the black king, representing order, and I, the white king, representing chaos."

Onyx jumps back onto the the cliff and runs at Night. Onyx kicks Night twice while spinning. Night kicks Onyx and prepares for Onyx's counter attack. Onyx goes for a left jab, but Night grabs Onyx's fist and pulls him down onto a lower area of the land. The two crash on the ground before separating and rising. Night charges at Onyx and tries to kick him. Onyx jumps over Night's leg and kicks Night in the head.

"I'm not going to play your game, Night." Onyx states.

"But you must." Night says, "I have searched so long for a worthy opponent. Some day, they'll write songs about our struggle. You fighting for order and peace, me for chaos and destruction. One thing I discovered when I was researching you, Rider, you always plan ahead. So do I."

Night raises his hands as a flying shuttle explodes overhead.

"That was just to get your attention." Night states, "The real bombs..."

"Are at Beacon Academy and another shuttle set to explode as they cross." Onyx interrupts.

"How did you know?" Night asks.

"It was the obvious move." Onyx answers.

"Ouch." Night says, "Regardless there is only time enough for you to deactivate one bomb before they cross. Those poor people in the other location..."

Onyx begins to flare his aura to warn the other ghosts, but Night tackles Onyx to prevent him.

"No!" Night says, "Send a signal, instant detonation."

Night holds up a trigger. Night's finger is already pressed on the button and yet to be removed.

"A dead man's switch." Onyx states.

"Of course." Night says, "I let go... Boom!"

Night begins to back away from Onyx.

"I know you love a challenge." Night states, "Not such an obvious move now, is it?"

* * *

Onyx teleports to the bomb in the shuttle approaching Beacon. If the bombs never cross, there will be no explosion. Night used the Shadow Zone to place the bomb inside a roof of the airship. Onyx runs to bomb and phases the bomb out of the roof.

 _No timer._

 _All I have to do is move one of the bombs._

 _If I teleport the bomb the unstableness of the portal with cause it's detonation,_

 _The explosion could be spread to all of Remnant and beyond._

"Round two!" Night shouts.

Night appears behind Onyx and kicks him, just as Onyx turns around. Onyx looks up and sees Night running right at him. Onyx gets up and dodges Night's next three jabs. Onyx blocks the fourth and counters with a left hook. Onyx blocks Nights left hook and kick, and follows up witha kick of his own. Onyx spin kicks Night and charges at him, but Night holds up the dead man's switch, finger still in place causing Onyx to stop.

"Congratulations!" Night taunts, "You countered my move, you passed the test."

"It wasn't much off a test." Onyx says.

Night laughs.

"Of course not, anyone with common sense knows if the bombs don't cross, crisis averted. I didn't even set a timer!" Night says, "Besides, why would I use a bomb, I don't need one."

Onyx keeps his vision focused on Night.

"You're insane." Onyx says.

"Madness is the more interesting choice. Logic and order are so predictable." Night states.

"Unless, I make a logical decision to do something insane" Onyx says as he grabs the hand with the Dead Man's Switch.

Onyx punches Night, causing the trigger to fall to the ground. Neither bomb explodes.

"What!?" Night reacts, "Why didn't it explode?"

"Frequency-Jamming disk." Onyx explains, "Unpredictable enough for you."

Onyx placed the Frequency-Jamming disk on the dead man's switch when he grabbed Night's hand. Onyx had sent a signal to the others. Because Onyx knew Night would recognize their old code, Onyx left his Com open so the others could hear everything that was going on. That's how Onyx knew the location of the Shuttle, Silicon was there and Onyx teleported to him, just as Silicon left to avoid detection, leaving the Frequency-Jamming disk behind.

Onyx punches Night off the Shuttle, opening a portal back to the volcano underneath Night. Night falls through and Onyx jumps inside.

* * *

"Round three." Night says.

"Night, now you answer for your crimes against Aero and against humanity." Onyx states as he walks through the portal.

"And by the end of day only one of us shall remain standing." Night says, "And believe me, it isn't going to be you."

Night backs away to gain some distance. And Onyx fades into the Shadow Zone.

"It's fitting, the two of us, brothers that we are, meeting our end together." Night says.

Night begins to look around for Onyx, while not entering the Shadow Zone himself.

"Where is your honor!?" Night yells, "Face me!"

"You're not my brother!" Onyx says as he punches Night in the face.

Night recovers and looks back at Onyx.

"And you don't know the first thing about honor." Onyx states.

The two brothers charge at one another and strike at their heads, Onyx with his right and Night with his left. Night's fist goes over Onyx's and both hit their target. The attack knocked both backwards, but they easily recover and charge again. Night fires his new weapon at Onyx. It is similar to his his old weapon except there is only one bracer, the blade is the length of a longsword and is placed along his outer forearm instead of his inner forearm, and their is a Dust Chamber at the point where the blades would pivot to switch form. Onyx forces Night's arm to the side and tries to shoot with one of the pistols of Dead Retribution. Night knocks Onyx's arm upwards and bashes Onyx to knock him backwards. Night aims at Onyx, but Onyx knocks his weapon to the side and tries to shoot Night. Night pushes the weapon to the side and aims at Onyx's head. Onyx knocks the weapon downwards and tries to shoot Night, who knocks Dead Redemption downwards. Onyx aims at Night's chest, but Night forces the weapon the his upper left. Onyx tries again, but Night forces the pistol upwards. Onyx uses the moment to spin kick at Night's head. Night leans backwards, barely avoiding the attack. Onyx tries to shoot Night, but Night once again knocks the gun to the side. Night aims at Onyx's head, but Onyx forces the weapon downwards. Onyx aims at Night's head but Night aims Onyx pistol upwards. The two aim at eachother and the fire. The blasts collide and explode, knocking both combatants backwards. The two slide across the ground on their backs before rising.

Onyx holsters his pistol and Night begins to shoot at Onyx. Onyx draws Alternative Retribution in it's arm blade form and deflects the first three shots, while charging at Night. Onyx jumps over the fourth shot and tries to strike Night. Night converts his weapon into an arm blade and blocks, bringing the two combatants into a clash.

"Your defeat here was foreseen by the Ancients." Night taunts as he barely gains control, "What was it they wrote? 'The weak shall perish'?"

"Do not believe everything you read." Onyx says as he evens out the clash.

Onyx forces Night backwards and tries to strike. Night blocks and swings at Onyx, who dodges swings downwards, aiming at Nights head. Night blocks and forces Onyx backwards. Onyx spins around, swinging his sword. Night ducks the attack and blocks Onyx's next one. Onyx swings downwards, but Night blocks. Night knocks Onyx backwards and strikes, but is blocked. Onyx forces Night backwards. The two swing at one other. Onyx's blade forces Night's downwards but leaves Onyx open for Nights left hook. Night then sidekicks Onyx sending him flying backwards.

Onyx lands on his feet and holsters his weapon before sprinting towards Night. Night shoots at Onyx but, Onyx effortlessly dodges. Onyx runs up a makeshift ramp, jumps off, and shoulder charges Night down a short cliff. Onyx jumps down and lands on Night, using his shin to pin and choke Night. Night grabs Onyx's head and throws him off. Onyx slides and charges back at Night, striking before Night can regain his breath. Onyx starts with a left hook, then a right hook, left overhand punch, left uppercut, right hook, left uppercut, right hook, right hook, left jab, and a right hook, each punch forcing blood out of Night's mouth and the last one knocking Night backwards. Night wipes the blood off his face and looks at Onyx. Onyx charges at Night and hits him with a right hook. The punch sends Night flying backwards, bouncing twice, before sliding to a halt.

Night leans on his elbows, slowly rising as Onyx approaches him. Lightning begins striking as dark clouds form, and the before mentioned eclipse draws nearer. Onyx draw Alternative Retribution in it's blade form as he reaches Night's feet.

"You're done..." Onyx says as he steps on Nights chest, forcing him downwards.

"Perhaps," Night says, "but so are you, or have you forgotten about the Shard of the Riders.

Onyx raises his blade as the storm rages harder. Grimm surround the two combatants as if forming a crowd to spectate the end of the duel. As Onyx brings his blade downwards, the eclipse starts and the nearby volcano erupts. The volcano sends a pulse forcing the two combatants and the Grimm away and into the Shadow Zone. Onyx hides behind a rock, peaking as a sphere made of grimm bones rises from the volcano. The sphere disolves into a circular platform where a nude eleven foot man kneels. The man begins to rise and Onyx hides behind the rock. The nude man flexes his back as armor made of grimm bones begins to form on it. He flexes his chest as armor forms there as well. The man stretches out his arms as the armor spreads. The armor cover his entire body with the exception of his head, which is completely bald and has eyes of that of a Grimm.

"So fades the great harvest of my betrayal." The man says.

His voice is the same demonic voice that who Onyx thought was Shadow possessed. The man turns to face in the direction of Night, Onyx and the gather Grimm as he waves his left arm. The motion causes the Grimm to become Shadow Grimm.

"Umbra." Night says as he bows.

The man, now identified as Umbra turns to face where Onyx is hiding.

"Even these beast recognize what you are oblivious to, Rider." Umbra says, "... Your nobility has blinded you as ever."

The rock Onyx is hiding behind dissolves. Onyx tries to draws his pistols, but Umbra holds his hand towards Onyx, freezing him in place and causing him to float to Umbra.

"Lux left little to chance didn't she...? Turning my own guardians..., my own realm... against me... But what hubris... to believe that she could protect her pets from me forever... If you have not mastered even these primitives..., then you has not attained the Relics... Your ascendance may yet be prevented... Time was your ally, Rider..., but now it has abandoned you... Umbra… has returned." Umbra says.

A helmet begins to form around Umbra's head.

"This tomb... is now yours." Umbra say.

Umbra flicks his wrist, sending Onyx flying away. Onyx creates a crater as he lands and struggles to get up. Once he does, Night, the Shadow Grimm and Umbra are gone.


	43. Relics

**Random Trivia:** **The Shadow Zone was originally going to have travel twice as fast inside. (Ten years in Remnant is twenty in the Shadow Zone)**

 **So now that the two major flashback storylines are finished. My openings will be flashbacks readings from the Legend of the Riders or other lore related texts, orevents from the future that don't directly correlate with the story.**

* * *

Red leans on a table with four men all wearing black clothing. Red wasn't sporting his usual outfit, instead he's wearing a white suit. Red's back faces the men wearing black tank tops and tactical pants tucked into tactical boots that walk into the room carrying two duffle bags each. The two men are beaten, bruised, and have a few cuts. The two men drop the bags on the ground.

"Welcome back." Red speaks.

"We couldn't deliver." The man on the left says.

"Here's all the money back." The man on the right says, "Every cent."

Red sighs.

"So..." He begins.

Red looks to his left and nods. Red gets off the table and walks around it to face the two men.

"My advisor tells me..." He continues.

Red pats one of the goons shoulder. The goons force the two men onto their knees.

"... the elite mercenary team he recommended to me..., that I graciously paid twenty five million to kill Magnolia..." Red says.

Red grabs one of the pistols of Dead Retribution from the table he was previously leaning on.

"... couldn't deliver." Red finishes as he slowly turns back to look back at the mercenaries.

Red keeps his back to the mercenaries as he holds his hands behind his back, pistol in his grasps. Red then turns his body to face mercenaries.

"We had a plan to kill the Rider, but found us before we could go through with it." The first mercenary says as Red loads his gun.

"Look, h... he came out of nowhere. He took out twelve of my men." The second mercenary says as Red cocks the gun.

"I threw my advisor off a building, so what should I about you, then?" Red says as he holds the second mercenaries face.

Red lets go and turns his back to the mercenaries.

"Please sir, next time we'll know what to do." The second mercenary begs.

Red turns and shoots the second mercenary in between his eyes. The shot kills the man and causes his blood to get splattered on Red's vest and blazer. Red groans as he holds the blazer out to see the full extent of the mess. Red aims his gun at the remaining mercenary's head.

"I'm thinking, there won't be a next time." Red states.

Red slowly pulls on the trigger as the mercenary closes his eyes and waits for his end.

"I hear you have a job opening." Flame says.

The goons aim their wapons at the new arrival. On his thighs are two SMGs, his and on his back is a katana. Red lowers his gun and pats the mercenary on the shoulder as he walks towards Flame. Red laughs.

"Something like that." Red says.

"You're going to pay me double... and up front." Flame states.

"Oh really?" Red asks.

Without looking, Red shoots the mercenary in the back of his head.

"And Magnolia will be dead by the end of the night." Flame says.

"Hmm... I'll tell you what," Red says as he turns his back to Flame, "If you can beat all my men right here in the next five minutes, we'll talk."

Ree sits down on the table.

"That's all?" Flame asks.

The goons begin to laugh.

"Yeah, you're right." Red says as he crosses his arms, "Do it unarmed..., then we'll talk."

"Deal." Flame answers.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Night opens a portal to Umbra's location. Umbra and his army are nowhere to be seen.

"I feel your presence, share your very blood!" Night calls, "I call on you as my lord and master almighty Umbra."

Lightning strikes in front of Night creating a large black flame with a crimson glow. In the heart of the fire stands Umbra.

"Who would speak to me?" Umbra asks.

"Your servant most humble," Night answers, "Night, leader of Umbra, and your very herald. The one wields the blood which binds us, to awaken you once again. The prophecy has been fulfilled. It is only the beginning of what we shall accomplished, togther. For you shall rule this world and those who walk upon through me."

"Prideful fool." Umbra says.

Night is baffled by Umbra's reaction.

"How dare you think yourself capable of summoning my life force. I rise because I have deemed it my time." Umbra says.

"Master, I did not mean to overstep." Night pleas.

"Silence, worm! I have no need of your lowly assistance." Umbra says.

Night is crushed by Umbra's words.

"Please, my lord. I exist only to serve you." Umbra begs on his knees.

"What is this I sense?" Umbra asks. "The taint of a Rider, here?"

"That is Onyx, the last of the Riders, our sworn enemy." Night answers as he gets on his feet.

"You profess loyalty to me yet allow a Rider to live!" Umbra states.

"I will destroy him for you. His screams will be heard." Night says.

"I grow weary of your prattle. Surely if you had the power to destroy this Rider, you would have done so already." Umbra states, "I will deal with him myself."

The fires fades and with it goes Umbra. Night grits his teeth and thinks of a new strategy.

* * *

Onyx exits a portal into Ozpin's office. Inside are Ozpin, the Ghosts, and Team RWBY.

"What happened out there?" Brass asks.

"Umbra has returned." Onyx states.

"Your voice..." Ruby says.

"What does that mean?" Weiss asks.

"Do you know of the Legend of the Riders?" Onyx asks.

Weiss, Yang, and Blake all shake their heads. Ozpin then tells them the story.

"The seventh Rider, the one that named himself Umbra, has been freed from the Shard of the Riders." Onyx states.

"Shard of the Riders?" Volt asks.

"The true name of the crystal. Each Rider had a relic and each relic had a unique power. The Shard's power was to created realms. It was used to make Umbra's prison and the Shadow Zone." Onyx explains.

"What are the other seven?" Ruby asks.

"The Crown of the Riders, the Amulet of the Riders, the Book of the Riders, the Cloak of the Riders, the Ring of the Riders, the Key of the Riders, and the Armor of the Riders." Onyx answers.

"When all eight are wielded together, they grant the user unlimited power." Light states.

"Which one does Umbra have?" Yang asks.

"He possesses the Armor of the Riders. It grants him completely invulnerability." Onyx states.

"So how do we stop him?" Ruby asks.

" _We_ don't. I will reseal Umbra just like I did before." Onyx answers.

"How can we help?" Ruby asks.

"You don't. Camo, lead the Ghosts in my absence. I will finish up with Night, and Umbra on my own." Onyx states.

"You're joking right?" Volt asks.

"We must divide our efforts, and I'm the only one who can wield the Shard's full power." Onyx explains.

"That doesn't mean you need to go alone." Ruby argues.

"Umbra is beyond your power grade." Onyx states.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asks.

"Umbra is stronger me, and I can kill everyone in this room within a matter of minutes." Onyx states.

"You've got to be...!" Weiss starts.

Onyx turns to face Weiss. His eyes sharp and burning. Onyx glare stops Weiss in her tracks. Onyx turns away and Weiss stumbles. She catches herself before she falls.

"W... What was that?" Weiss asks.

"A taste of my power." Onyx says.

"And Umbra turned you into a ragdoll." Yang says.

"We're all ignoring one important question." Silicon states, "Onyx, what's gonna happen to you when all your you reseal Umbra this time?"

"Maybe you'll just lose your memory again?" Yang suggests.

"But you have an idea, don't you?" Ruby asks.

"If humankind is to be saved I have no choice but to proceed." Onyx says, "But you do."

Onyx turns to Weiss, who flinches at his action. This time, Weiss isn't petrified.

"You can help, but I will handle the field work." Onyx states.

"How can we start?" Ruby asks.

"Schnee, I need your experience with dust." Onyx says.


	44. Upgrade

**Random Trivia:** **Carmine Noir was originally going to be a mercenary who promised a dying Onyx that he would protect the Shard of the Riders.**

* * *

Red and Onyx fly an airship.

"This airship is a piece of shit." Red rants, "That what it is! A piece of shit!"

Another airship flies nearby.

"We got a hostile scan on us." Onyx states, "'They got valuable cargo'."

Red looks around the ship.

"No I don't. I... I literally don't have valuable cargo. I don't have anything valuable on this... Whatever... Fuck you, let's do this." Red says.

Red's voice is filled with boredom. The airship systems shut down. Onyx and Red are in free fall. Red stays silent for a few seconds.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...!" Red yells.

The airship reactivates and Red pulls up. The airship systems deactivate again.

"I can't do this... I can't do this anymore..." Red says, "I don't wanna fly this ship anymore."

Red voice is filled with boredom again. He looks at the approaching ground.

"Is this the end of Red?" Red asks, still not caring about the danger.

The airship's system reactivate and Red pulls up. Some time later the airship shuts down again.

"I think you should just give up on it." Onyx suggests.

"Fuuuuuuu..." Red says.

Red grabs one of the pistols of Redemption's Edge and aims it at his chin.

"No!" Onyx says as he takes the gun.

Red starts to weakly attempt to take the weapon back. The airship reactivates again.

"Fuck this ship!" Red yells.

The airship shuts down again.

"He said fuck you too." Onyx jokes.

"Fuck this ship!" Red repeats, "Fucking piece of shi...!"

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx modified Dark Sympathy's guard to be a dial for selecting Dust types. Onyx also removed the blades from the weapon. Onyx holster his swords on his bracers. Dark Vengeance was also given a dial for Dust type. While holstered, the dust selected on Dark Sympathy also affect Dark Vengeance. Onyx retired Alternative Retribution and Dead Redemption just like Redemption's Edge. Onyx, Light, and Team RWBY stand in a clearing in the Emerald Forest. Onyx faces against Light as Team RWBY spectate.

"Are you sure about this?" Ruby asks.

"I need to test the improvements." Onyx states.

"But retiring a weapon like that... seems wrong." Ruby says.

"Why?" Onyx asks.

"Weapons are an extension of ourselves. You can't just throw them away." Ruby states.

"My first weapon belonged to Rider, Redemption's Edge belonged to Red, Alternative Retribution belonged to the Rider, Dark Vengeance and Dark Sympathy belonged to Carmine Noir, Dead Retribution also belonged to Red." Onyx says.

"With the modifications that Schnee assisted me in creating, I finally have a weapon that truly is an extension of myself." Onyx states.

Ruby nods to show that she understands.

"Now... Whenever you're ready." Onyx says.

Light draws his blade and shield while Onyx crosses his arms and forms two ninjatō blades made of pure aura from Dark Sympathy which is still attached to Dark Vengeance. Onyx's aura was now black with a crimson glow. Onyx made Dark Sympathy able to channel his Rider abilities, allowing him to use them while not in the Shadow Zone.

"Woah..." Ruby reacts.

"I doubted it would work." Weiss states.

Onyx switches the right dial to Fire Dust and the left one to Ice Dust. This causes the blades to become fiery and crystalline, respectively. Onyx activates the blades on Dark Vengeance, having similar effects to that of Dark Sympathy.

"I won't be holding back." Light states.

Onyx dashes at Light with blinding speed. Light blocks Onyx's strike and forces him backwards. Light fires his Railgun at Onyx, who dodges by backflipping. Light charges at Onyx and swings his sword. Onyx leans backwards, avoiding the attack. Onyx jumps backwards to gain some distance.

"Good... Your reaction time is just like how it was when you were twelve." Light says.

"And that's a good thing?" Yang asks.

"My mental barriers slowed down my reaction time." Onyx says.

Onyx draws Dark Sympathy and charges at Light again. Light dodges by jumping over Onyx. Onyx backflips into the air and aura slashes at the combatant below. The Dust effect the slashes creating a fiery and icy wave. Light dematerializes into a ball of light to avoid the attack, re-materializing when the smoke from the slashes clear. Onyx reattaches Dark Sympathy to Dark Vengeance and fires an aura blast out of the bracer. Onyx hits a nearby tree.

"Woah...! Your aim is bad." Yang says.

"My hit/miss percentage is 99.99990005666786932." Onyx states.

"Um... What...?" Ruby reacts.

"I've only ever missed once, and that was when Night readjusted my aim with polarity." Onyx states.

"So why did you shoot the tree?" Ruby asks.

Onyx had shot the tree with an incendiary round, lighting the tree on fire.

"Flame's semblance." Onyx says.

Onyx crosses his arm and stands completely straight. He uses Flame's semblance to manipulate the fire to create a phoenix. Onyx maneuvers the phoenix behind him and floats into the air. Light gets into a defensive stance to prepare for Onyx's attack.. Onyx then spreads his arms out, forming a T with his body. Onyx launched himself at Light. Light blocks with his shield, but the resulting explosion knocks everyone down. Onyx is the first to rise, followed by Light, then Team RWBY.

"You didn't have to take down all of our aura with his you know!" Weiss says.

Onyx looks at his scroll. His own aura is completely depleted. Luckily the accelerated healing caused by the Shard of the Riders had been completed, so Onyx's arm didn't dissolve.

"Eternal Chaos." Onyx says.

"What?" Ruby says.

"That is what Flame called that move." Light states.

"It drains all my aura so it's purely intended as a finishing move." Onyx states.

"That seems... effective." Weiss says, "If you're trying to kill yourself!"

"It is also his strongest technique." Light states.

"That's why you've never seen me use it." Onyx says.

Onyx turns towards Light.

"You have abandoned your vow," Light states, "and as such, have broken the mental barriers locking your power."

Onyx looks at his bracers.

"It time I get moving." Onyx says.

Light nods and Onyx opens a portal. The portal is black with a crimson glow.

"Umbra is growing stronger." Onyx states.

"Then you must act quickly." Light says.


	45. Evolution

**Random Trivia:** **The Ring of the Riders was originally the Shield of the Riders. It was changed due to the shield being too similar to the armor.**

* * *

Flame hands his SMGs to two of the thugs and a third one takes Flame's katana. The thug examines the blade.

"Very nice." He says, "Thanks."

"Try not to get your blood on it." Flame warns.

Four thugs surround Flame all but one armed with Flame's weapon. The odd one out is wielding a pistol he brought with him. Flame's SMGs are equipped with laser sight and one of them is locked on Flame's head. Flame turns to of the laser and leans backwards, causing the laser to land on one of the other thug's head. The thug flinches at the sight and tries to move while the one pointing the laser tries to readjust his aim. Red taps his watch to signal that the clock is ticking. The thug with Flame's katana charges at Flame. Flame actives a bladed tonfa on his bracer and blocks the katana. Flame knocks the katana into the air, and slashes the thug in the face before throwing smoke bombs. The bombs detonate as Flame does a front flip. Flame turns around, grabs one of the thugs with the SMGs arm, elbows him in the head, disarming him. Flame grabs the gun while turning to the other thug armed with a SMG. He dodges the bullets as he knocks the thug's arm to the side and shoots the thug point blank in the head. Flame then backflips, kicking the thug wielding the pistol, and then kicking his returning katana into the unarmed thug.

Red clears his throat, getting Flame's attention. Flame turns his head to Red. Red let's Dead Retribution, hang from his finger to signify that Flame used weapons. Flame turns the rest of his body to Red and drops the SMG and detaches the blade on his arm.

"Anything else we don't know about?" Red asks.

Flame remains silent, telling Red "no". Red looks at another one of his thugs and nods, causing more thugs to enter the room for Flame's second chance.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx teleports aboard the FAC Requiem to recover the Shard of the Riders from Night's possession. Onyx's connection to the Shard lead Onyx directly to it. Onyx finds the Shard in a empty room. The Shard was floating in the center, glowing and pulsating faster and harder than it ever has. Onyx reaches out to the Shard of the Rider, but once he gets close to it the glowing engulfs the entire room.

* * *

Onyx wakes up in the clouds. He holds a hand up, trying to see through the shine of the sun. A figure descends from above towards him. The figure is a woman, wearing a white dress with golden highlights. Her skin is pure with silver eyes and her long wavy hair are glowing a golden yellow.

"Who are you?" Onyx asks.

"I am what remains of the entity once known as Lux." The figure speaks.

Her voice was kind and gentle.

"My memories were retained to assist you on your path to the Rider. Though sadly, that plan is now at risk." Lux says, "Umbra is leaving Remnant... Soon. You must not allow it."

"Leaving?" Onyx repeats.

"He seeks this - the Key of the Riders." Lux says as she gestures to a key made of grimm bones.

The Key of the Riders is connected to a crimson string.

"A device which will allow him to finally contain the greatest enemy ever faced by the Riders..." Lux states.

Onyx looks at the Key of the Riders.

"Humanity." Lux says.

Surprised, Onyx turns back and stares at her.

"Mankind spread across the globe with an unexpected, desperate violence. Entire kingdoms fell before Umbra's Warrior-Servants rose to halt the aggression. When Umbra finally exhausted the humans after a millennia, his sentence was severe. We had no way of knowing that the Riders were not your only enemy. Humanity hadn't been expanding... They were running. Weakened from our conflict, we were no match for the forces which pursued them. The Riders made plans for a final, great journey. But Umbra refused to yield our Relics of the Riders. He would save all life in the world... at a cost. In the Riders' quest for transcendence, the Key had been intended to bridge the living and dead realms. It would have made us immortal... But its results soured. The stored personalities fragmented, and our attempts to return them to living states created only abominations. Such moral concerns faded from Umbra's attention. The Grimm only attacked creatures with emotion. The Key would provide Umbra his solution... and his revenge." Lux explains.

"The Shadow Grimm... they're human." Onyx says.

"They were only the beginning. He would have encrypted the entire race if we had not removed the Key from his care and imprisoned him here." Lux continues, "Rider, when I indexed the Eighth Rider for repopulation, I hid seeds from Umbra. Seeds which would lead to an eventuality. Your physical evolution. Your combat skill. Even your weapons, Dark Sympathy and Dark Vengeance. You are the culmination of a thousand lifetimes of planning."

"Planning for what?" Onyx asks.

An ominous rumbling is heard. Lux looks up, fearful.

"He has found us." Lux states.

Pillars rise from the clouds, Shadow Grimm perched atop them.

"Even in death, her meddling continues!" Umbra says.

"Rider! The soul I placed within you contains many gifts, including an immunity to the Key. But it must be unlocked!" Lux says.

"How?" Onyx asks.

"Relinquish your contact essence!" Umbra interrupts.

"Your evolutionary journey must be accelerated!" Lux states.

"Can I defeat Umbra without it?" Onyx asks.

"No." Lux answers.

"Then do it." Onyx says.

"Prepare." Lux orders.

* * *

Onyx's body glows with crimson energy as Lux accelerates his evolution. Not soon after he is beset upon by Shadow Grimm forces. Onyx grabs the Shard and creates a large shockwave, destroying all the Shadow Grimm.

"Onyx, what happened? Your bio readings are all over the map!" Silicon asks over the Com.

"It's a long story, but I know what Umbra after." Onyx states.

"We know that part. Lux filled us in at the same time she did you." Light says over the Com.

"But what we don't know is what she did to you!" Ruby states over the Com.


	46. Amulet

**Random Trivia:** **Before creating the other seven, Lux became the first Rider, wielding the Crown of the Riders. The Crown of the Riders grants the user telekinesis and telepathy.**

* * *

Onyx and Red sat at a table talking about things.

"Hey, Red." Onyx calls.

"Yeah." Red answers.

"You and Gamboge don't have a good relationship." Onyx states, "So how did you even get him to hire you?"

"You ever heard of Duck Dynasty?" Red asks.

"No." Onyx answers.

"If you have an enemy, buy him this game," Red says, "sit him in a chair, tie him the fuck up, and force him to play it."

Red has a huge fake smile on his face as he pretends to be happy.

"It might scrabble his brain so much, that in the end he could turn into your best friend for life, simply for you turning it off for him." Red says.

Red pats his chests with both hands.

"Red Mordant, let no one say he didn't try to bring people together." Red says.

Red face immediately loses his fake smile and becomes one of unforgiving rage.

"Fuck Duck Dynasty the video game!" Red yells.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx teleports off the FAC Requiem and watches as it remains hovering. Onyx switches to Lightning Dust and fires a beam at the FAC Requiem. The beam completely engulfs the airship, disintegrating it. Onyx stops firing and head back to Beacon.

* * *

"Umbra wants the eight Relics of the Riders, that makes anyone who possesses one a target." Onyx states.

"How do we find them?" Ruby asks.

"The relics are linked. The Shard will lead me to the others. It can find the other seven, but not identify them." Onyx says.

"How far is the closest one?" Ruby asks.

"I'm not going to the closest one." Onyx states.

"Why?" Yang asks.

"I'm going to the group that are closest together." Onyx answers.

"That doesn't answer the question." Weiss states.

"That group is where Umbra will be. Chances are one of them will be the one Umbra seeks, if he hasn't claimed it already." Onyx explains.

Onyx begins to meditate with the Shard of the Riders floating in front of his face.

"Found him." Onyx says.

Onyx opens a portal and walks through it.

* * *

Onyx exits at the entrance to a large underground temple made from Grimm bones. Onyx enters the temple and uses a small aura ball for light.

"The others scatter like embers over sand. And yet Lux's champion is unmoved." Umbra says, "The Relics of the Riders make the weilders unbeatable, Rider. But only I am it's master."

Umbra's voice oddly echoes, as if Umbra is directly speaking into Onyx's mind.

"Silicon, where's this coming from?" Onyx asks over the Com.

"Where's what coming from?" Silicon asks.

"Umbra's voice." Onyx explains.

"I'm not picking up anything, Onyx." Silicon states.

"He's there. Keep trying." Onyx orders.

Onyx enters a room filled with Shadow Grimm. Onyx creates two shortsword blades, but doesn't remove his weapons. Onyx slashes the Grimm down, one by one, until a Shadowstalker is all that remains. The Shadowstalker strikes with it's tail. Onyx dashes backwards and cuts the stinger off in the process. Onyx then dashes forward stabbing the Shadow Grimm in the head as he lengthens the blade to completely impale the Shadow Grimm.

"Your actions tread between honor and foolishness." Umbra says.

"Silicon, are you hearing him?" Onyx asks over the Com.

"No. Umbra?" Silicon says.

Onyx continues to walk further into the temple.

"You are a fool. Even now, mankind tinkers with the relics in the shadow of the largest kingdom. Children and fire, who disregard the welfare of the world." Umbra says.

Onyx enters a shrine similar to the one where he found Light. In the center is the Amulet of the Riders. Like the key, it is made from Grimm bones and has a crimson string connected to it. The center of the Amulet has a jewel that looks similar to the Shard of the Riders. Umbra stands in front of the Amulet.

"The Amulet of the Riders, beautiful isn't it..., Rider" Umbra says as he turns face the new arrival.

Onyx fires two blasts at Umbra. They hit an invisible barrier, the only sign of it's existence is the small crimson ripples that form at the point of impact.

"Do you truly believe these theatrics can prevent my departure? Embrace your sad fate and retain your nobility - I am already beyond you." Umbra says.

Onyx switches to Fire and Lightning Dust. Onyx fires two beams at Umbra

"You will relent, Rider, or you will perish! All in life is choice. And your day to choose... has come." Umbra states.

Onyx creates two Shortsword blades and dashes at Onyx. Umbra grabs the Amulet of the Riders in his left hand and holds his right hand towards Onyx. Onyx is frozen in place.

"Your choice has been made." Umbra states.

Umbra holds the Amulet in front of Onyx's eyes and the jewel in the center lights up, the bright light fills Onyx's vision.

* * *

 ** _When the going gets tough, the tough go riding._**


	47. Reality

**Random Trivia:** **Somnium is the second Rider, he wields the Amulet of the Riders, which grants the user the ability to create illusions. Unlike Emerald's semblance, these illusions aren't just hallucinations, the Amulet creates it's own reality that only the target(s) are experiencing. The illusions are strong enough to make you believe you were turned into rock and shattered into many pieces.**

* * *

As the five new thugs surround Flame, one of them removes the katana impaling one of the thugs to the ground. Flame prepares for Round two. The thug with the katana swings at Flame twice, Flame leans backwards while backing up to avoid the attacks. The thug then jumps and tries to kick Flame, Flame blocks and jumps over the sweep but is hit by the second kick to be performed by the thug with his katana. Flame recovers and blocks another thugs right hook, then turns around to block a third one's right hook. Flame turns to the second thug and punches him, then the third one to block his swing and counter with a jab. Flame kicks the thug with his katana, knocking the thug onto his back. Two more thugs begin to shoot at Flame, his aura and armor block the bullets. The thug with the katana kicks onto his feet and swings at Flame, who ducks with flat of the katana scraps against the back of Flame's helmet. Flame elbows a thug to his left, them ducks the next katana swing. Flame punches the thug with the katana, then turns to a thug behind him. He hits the thug with a left jab and then grabs the thugs right jab, twisting his arm around and dislocating his shoulder before hitting the thug with a left hook. The thug flies into a spiral. The thug with the katana slashes at Flame, but Flame catches the katana in his palms and kicks the thug in his knee. The thug lets go of the katana and drops to the ground. Flame drops the katana and then kicks the fallen thug in the head.

The thugs with guns begin to fire at Flame. One of them goes in and pistol whips Flame, but Flame catches his arm the second time, shoving the thugs own elbow into his stomach. Flame blocks the other thugs strike, and knocks him forward, turning back to other armed thug. The thug unsuccessful tries to punch Flame, who lets his arm go over his shoulder and punches the thug in the stomach. Before rolling forward with tthe thug's arm still over his shoulder.

Flame gets hit with a right hook from one thug, shoulder charged by another, amd hit with another right hook from the first thug. Flame tries to hit the first thug with his own right hook, but is blocked and gets hit with an uppercut that sends Flame backwards and into a third thugs arms. The second thug kicks Flame in the stomach, and tries to spin kick Flame's head. Flame leans to the right, letting the thugs foot hit the one holding Flame in place. The hit thug falls, bringing Flame with him, but Flame cartwheels to the right before backflipping onto his knee. Flame takes a couple deep breaths then looks at the five attackers.

Flame rises and gets into an combat stance. Flame ducks the approaching thugs right hook, countering with an elbow to the back. Flame grabs the next thug, lifts him into the air, slams him onto the ground, and crushes his head under his boot, killing him. The third remaining thug swings the fallen katana at Flame, who blocks with both arms, the katana shattering on impact. Flame grabs one of the flying pieces of the blade, stabs the attacker through the throat, and throws it at a third thug. Flame turns around as a thug tries to grapple him. Flame rolls backwards with the thug, stopping when the thug is on his back, and punches the thug on the side of his head, killing him.

"No!" The remaining thug shouts as he charges at Flame.

The thug starts to swing his right fist, but Flame clothesline the thug, decapitating him. Red starts slowly clapping as Flame stands in the center of the five dead men. Red rises from the table.

"Well done." Red comments as he walks towards Flame.

Flame turns to face Red.

"I still have two minutes and thirty two seconds..." Flame says, "If you have anyone else to play with."

Red grabs the duffle bags the two mercenaries brought with them and throw them to Flame's feet.

"You get twenty five now," Red states, "and the the rest when you deliver."

Flame picks up the bags and Red starts to walk back to his table.

"Magnolia will be tougher than these... idiots. Let's hope he doesn't make a fool outta you too." Red says.

"Anything else?" Flame asks as he turns to leave.

The two lights in the room begin to turn off, one by one.

"Good luck." Red says as he disappears into the darkness.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx wakes up on the floor of the shrine. Onyx slowly rises to his feet. Onyx rubs his head as he observes his surroundings. Umbra and the Amulet of the Rider is gone.

"Great!" Onyx says to himself.

Onyx suddenly hears a growl. He turns to see five humanoid Shadow Grimm at the entrance to the shrine. Unlike the previous humanoid Grimm, these Shadow Grimm were average heights, ranging from slightly taller than five feet to nearly seven feet. Onyx creates a shortsword blade and gets into a combat stance. The largest Shadow Grimm growls and forms a longsword and shield, made of Shadow Grimm bones. Onyx recognizes the weapons as Light's. The others form Shadow Grimm versions of Crescent Rose, Mytrenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Cilica.

 _Umbra has found the Key of the Riders._

 _He succeeded in turning all of Humanity into an army of Shadow Grimm._

 _But why are they still humanoid?_

 _In order to wield their weapons._

 _The original Shadow Grimm were ancient._

 _It would take a group to kill a single Grimm._

 _Now, it takes a single human to kill a group of Grimm._

 _And Umbra has sent Team RWBY and Light to deal with me._

 _He's underestimating me,_

 _Or testing me._

Onyx charges at Light and slashes upwards. Light blocks the attack and pushes Onyx backwards. Yang and Weiss use Freezerburn, filling the area with mist.

 _Their teamwork has improved._

Ruby and Weiss use Iceflower, Onyx burns the bullet with blast amplified by fire Dust.

Onyx fires the flamethrower, creating a ring of fire around himself. Weiss immediately puts out the fire.

 _They know I was trying to use Eternal Chaos._

 _They've retained their memories._

Onyx switches his blade into a scythe blade. Onyx charges at Light and backflips off Light's shield. While in air Onyx stabs the blade into the ground, creating a shockwave knocking the five warriors into the walls. Onyx switches the blade back into a shortsword blade and charges at Light. Onyx is intercepted by Yang and Blake, who used Bumblebee. Onyx slides underneath Yang's fist and shoots Blake. Onyx kicks up into Light's shield and then kicks off the shield again. Ruby and Blake use Ladybug and repeatedly try to attack Onyx. Onyx easily avoids all the attacks and creates a shockwave to send them backwards.

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _This fight should have already been over._

 _Why am I holding back?_

Onyx closes his eyes and when he reopens them, his eyes and hair are covered by black flames, with a crimson glow. Onyx creates a second shortsword blade and charges at Light. Onyx slashes at Light's sword, knocking him off balance. Onyx uses the opportunity to swing at Light. Onyx backflips into the air, firing lighting blasts at Ruby and Weiss. Onyx lands and dashes at Yang. Yang swings her right fist, but Onyx catches it and kicks the side of her head. Blake fires her pistol at Onyx, but he deflects the bullets, into her teammates. Onyx ducks underneath Light's attempt to hit him from behind. Onyx kicks Light's shin and then slashed upwards, sending Light flying backwards. Ruby tries to slam Onyx with his scythe, but Onyx blocks the blade with his left bracer and shoots Ruby with his right. Onyx then fires a blast at each one of the combatants, using ice Dust to freeze them. Ruby tried to dodge the shot with her semblance, but the ice still encased her foot. As Onyx walks towards Ruby, Onyx raises his blade as he prepares to kill her.

"You're stronger than the rest of them. Stronger than he is." Ruby says, "I'm not the one you want to fight."

 _What!?_

Onyx stabs at Ruby. His blade shortening at the same pace his arm is moving. Onyx stops his fist right before it connects with Ruby's face. Onyx backs away from Ruby.

 _Umbra may be a mad man,_

 _But he's also a brilliant strategists._

 _Lux unlocked my immunity to the Key of the Riders._

 _Moments later I was attacked._

 _Umbra virtually sent me to his location,_

 _As if he wanted me to face him._

 _But why?_

 _What if..._

 _What if this isn't reality._

Yang and Light shatter the ice encasing them. They tackle Onyx and pin him to the ground. Onyx kicks Light off of him and then throws Yang. Onyx's vision begins flashing between the Shadow Grimm and human forms of the five, now all freed from the ice with Team RWBY's faces filled with worry. Onyx looks down at his hands, then the five. Onyx deactivates his remaining blade and stands straight up.

"If this is a mistake," Onyx says, "It's my last."

Onyx begins to meditate

"A strong mind perceives it's own reality." Onyx says.

 _It's own reality..._

 _It's own reality!_

 _Reality._

* * *

Onyx opens his eyes and sees the five in their human form.

"You okay?" Ruby asks.

"That depends," Onyx says sarcastically, "Were you all Shadow Grimm ten seconds ago?"

"You were under the Amulet's influence the moment you entered this shrine." Light states.

"What was that you were saying?" Ruby asks.

"'A strong mind perceive it's own reality.'" Blake quotes.

"Aero said it once." Onyx states, "It's funny, his advice has help me more now after his death than it ever has before."

Onyx searches for the Shard of the Riders.

"Umbra has the Shard of the Riders." Onyx states.

"What do we do now?" Rubya asks.

"I am linked to the Shard." Onyx explains, "I can sense it's location. That's how I found it on the FAC Requiem."

"What makes you think you can beat Umbra this time?" Weiss asks.

Onyx ignores her, opens a portal to the Shards location, and walks through, leaving Team RWBY and Light behind.


	48. Semblance

**Random Trivia:** **The Book of the Riders was wielded by Trion, the third Rider. The Book of the Riders grants the wielder the ability to rewrite history. The user can only travel back in time to a point when he/she existed, in which they will enter their past self's body with all the knowledge they possessed before the time travel. The original Legend of the Riders was written in this book.**

* * *

Onyx and Red sit on a bench near an alleyway while in the Shadow Zone.

"You remember the plan?" Red asks.

"Yes." Onyx answers.

Onyx opens a portal inside the alleyway and Red uses it to leave the Shadow Zone. A man exits a store nearby. Red walks out of the alleyway and towards the man. The man, while looking down at a small box, walks in the direction Red is approaching him from.

"Oh right! Umbrella Co..." The man says as he is punched in the face by Red.

Red breaks into a sprint, still going in the same direction.

"Oh! Fuck! Ow! Fuck! Ah...! Ah! Ow! Come the fucking on...!" The man cries on the ground.

Onyx opens an portal in front of Red, and they regroup at the bench.

"You got it?" Red asks.

Onyx holds up lien cards and hands them to Red.

"Good job." Red says.

"What the fuck was that?" The man says as he rises to his feet, hands covering his face, "What the fuck just hit me? Ow! My eye."

The man begins to feel up his jacket.

"Where's my wallet!? The wallet...! What the fuck...?" The man panicks.

He find his wallet and opens it.

"He took my money! How'd he take my money so quick!? He just punched me and he took my money!" The man panicks, "My seven lien!"

The man looks down at the box he was carrying.

"And he left the game!" The man states as he picks up the box, "He left the fucking game! What!? Why would you take my money and not take the game...!?"

The man begins to leave the street.

"Well at least I got a game to play." The man says, "What the fuck?"

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx appears in front of Umbra, who is seated is standing in another shrine. In the center of the shrine is the Ring of the Riders. It is a ring made of Grimm bones with a crimson jewel as the face. Umbra grabs the ring and puts it on.

"So you have broken the illusion." Umbra says.

Onyx creates two shortsword blades and charges at Umbra. Onyx swings with his right blade, but Umbra grabs it.

"You are outmatched." Umbra says.

Umbra punches Onyx in the stomach and throws him across the shrine.

"I wasn't trying to beat you." Onyx says as he rises to his feet.

Onyx holds the Shard of the Riders up for Umbra to see.

"I used to be a thief," Onyx states, "And a pretty good one."

Umbra growls, then puts on the Ring of the Riders.

"You think you know your power?" Umbra taunts.

Onyx stays silent.

"You don't even know your semblance." Umbra states.

"And you do?" Onyx asks.

"The flames." Umbra says.

"That's Flame's sem..." Onyx begins.

 _Umbra's never seen me use Flame's semblance._

 _The crimson flames._

Onyx closes his eyes and when he opens them his eyes and hair are burning black flames with a crimson glow.

"Yes, Rider." Umbra says, "That's your semblance. It drains your aura to increase your power. Everything from speed, strength, stamina, defense, reaction time, and so on. It has three levels and you've only use the second one once."

 _My battle with Night._

"Why are you telling me this?" Onyx asks.

"Because no matter how strong you are, you will never beat me." Umbra states, "I am your superior."

"Then prove it." Onyx says.

"Are you a fool?" Umbra asks.

"You remove your relics and I remove mine." Onyx says.

"You impress me, Rider. Your singular valor will be preserved and studied, once your Transformation is complete." Umbra responds. Umbra opens a portal and throws his relics through as Onyx does the same. Umbra begins to shrink down to around seven feet.

"Your going to wish you stayed in your prison." Onyx threatens.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." Umbra says.

The two combatants stare at one another, Onyx in a combat stance and Umbra standing straight up. Umbra narrows his vision. Onyx charges at Umbra and goes for a right hook, followed by a left hook, another right hook, and a spin kick. Umbra effortlessly dodges all of them and catches Onyx's leg for the second kick he tries to perform. Umbra then tosses Onyx across the shrine. Onyx recovers, glares at Umbra, and tries to kick him, followed by a right hook, and left hook. Umbra blocks them, but is hit by a right hook. Onyx tries to kick Umbra, but he grabs Onyx's foot, pulls him closer and tackles him with his arm. On the ground, Onyx kicks Umbra with each leg before rising to his feet and charging again. Onyx goes for a right hook, then left hook, followed by a kick. Umbra blocks them all. Onyx jumps over Umbra, who swings his arm at him while turning around. Onyx catches Umbra's arm and spins him, only for Umbra to pull out of Onyx's grip and kick him away. Umbra then kicks Onyx in the face, before trying to hit Onyx with a roundhouse kick. Onyx dodges and gains some distance while the kick destroys one of the shrine pillars. Onyx shoots at Umbra, but he sidesteps and waves his hand to pull Onyx towards him. Umbra then throws Onyx into the pillar opposing the one he destroyed earlier. Onyx hits the pillar then the ground, groaning in pain.

Onyx looks up at Umbra, who is about to knee him. Onyx dodges, letting Umbra destroy another pillar. Umbra kicks at Onyx, misses, and swings his still extended leg backwards to try to hit him again. Onyx dodges, but is hit when Umbra brings his leg back forward. Umbra grabs Onyx and throws him into another pillar. Umbra kicks Onyx back into the pillar when he tries to move. Umbra goes for a right and left hook to Onyx upper body, but is blocked. So he goes for a right jab, in the lower abdomen. Onyx loses his guard due to the successful strike and swings around Umbra, grabbing him into a full nelson. Umbra runs up the pillar and throws Onyx as he backflips off of it. Onyx lands on his hands and forces himself forward into a flip, being hit from a kick to the side when he lands. The kick sends Onyx across the floor as Umbra walks towards him. Onyx gets up and into a stance, but is hit by a right jab, then a left hook, followed by a clap. Umbra grabs Onyx's neck, choking him.

"You do not disappoint, Rider." Umbra says

Umbra grabs Onyx with his other hand and lifts him over his head. Umbra then throws Onyx into a pillar, shattering it. Onyx is on the ground and remains motionless, his flames extinguished, both literally and figuratively.

"You are a worthy opponent." Umbra says.

A Shadowolf walks up to Onyx and raises it's claw.

"No." Umbra the says, "I have other plans for him."

The Shadowolf bows and leaves.

"You intrigue me, Rider." Umbra states, "A warrior of your talent and skill I haven't come across in millennium. Yet you rely on toys to protect you."

Umbra opens a portal and leaves himself.

* * *

Onyx wakes up and rises to his feet. He opens a portal and grabs the Shard of the Riders. Onyx meditates with the Shard.

 _I wonder?_

Onyx activates his semblance to see if it amplified his senses. He was able to sense the location of all the relics and identify them. Onyx senses the Armor, Cloak, Ring, Amulet, and Key of the Riders in the same area. Onyx opens a portal and runs through.


	49. Deal

**Random Trivia:** **Pallium is the fourth Rider. He wields the Cloak of the Rider, which grants the user completely invisibility from all forms of detection. Nuf sed.**

* * *

Rider finishes a fight with one of the instructors, which Rider lost.

"You can do better than that, Rider." The instructor says.

"That wasn't fair." Rider whines.

"That's why it's called an unfair advantage." The instructor responds, "I am to act as your guardian and instructor. The first thing you must learn is that you do have limits, whether you admit it or not. The real question is, 'how will you overcome those limits?'"

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx exits the portal and sees Umbra floating above a village with the Key of the Riders in his hands.

"Wait, something's happening." A woman says.

The villagers stop to look at Umbra, who is closing in on the villager. The Key of the Riders on it starts charging. Onyx sees an airship nearby.

"Silicon, can you access the airship's defense systems?" Onyx asks.

After some time Silicon answers.

"They're not responding!" Silicon answers

The Key of the Riders continues to charge. Silicon is attempting to start the defense systems, to no avail at every attempt.

"Silicon...?" Onyx says.

"Onyx, it's..." Silicon begins.

The Key of the Riders fires. It covers the village with a black beam with a crimson glow. The villagers stagger from the blow, their skin already starting to flake off into smoke. They all begin to collapse. The villagers scream in pain as their skin, muscles, and skeletal system are broken down into black whips of smoke. Onyx is unaffected, though his body flickers black as he collapses on the floor and blacks out.

* * *

Onyx awakens some time later, the staff now reduced to ashes. Ebony licks Onyx's face happily. Ruby is standing beside Onyx. Vapor is rising from the ash piles that are all that remain of the villagers. Onyx's body too is smoking. He looks around, and gets up onto one knee.

"Easy girl." Onyx says.

Ruby looks at him.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asks.

Onyx stands up. He looks around at the ash piles, still smoking.

"Silicon monitored the aura pulse. We could hear them… what was left of them…" Ruby says.

Onyx opens another portal, thinking.

"We need to move." Onyx states.

"These people are gone." Ruby says.

"And more will follow if Umbra we don't stop Umbra now." Onyx responds.

Onyx, Ruby, and Ebony enter the portal.

* * *

Onyx, Ruby, and Ebony exit in Ozpin's office. Inside Ozpin and Silicon are waiting.

"Why did you send her?" Onyx asks.

"We lost contact with you." Ozpin answers.

"Whatever Lux did to you obviously worked." Silicon states.

"I'm going after Umbra." Onyx states.

"May I ask, were you not beaten by Umbra in your last encounter?" Silicon says, "The odds of you reversing this defeat are fifty to one, in Umbra's favor."

"I have a plan." Onyx states.

Onyx tries to sense Umbra through his relics, but can't find him. Umbra is using the Cloak of the Riders to hide himself. Instead the only thing Onyx can sense are many aura spikes, which he assumes are where Umbra has used the Key of the Riders.

* * *

Onyx exits a portal in another village. The village was empty as Onyx walked through it.

"Silicon, this epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others." Onyx reports, "the area is rich in energy."

"So, what does that tell us?" Ruby asks,

"This is another place where Umbra used the Key of the Riders." Onyx states.

"Onyx, I'm detecting a swell in the energy's activity." Silicon warns.

"Rest assured, Silicon, I will proceed with caution." Onyx says.

A black ball with a crimson glow appears in front of Onyx.

"You have not been transformed. Such inoculation should not have been possible." Umbra says.

Umbra's voice is originating from the ball. Onyx continues to stare at the ball.

"Do you know me, follower of Lux?" Umbra asks.

"Umbra, the chaos-bringer." Onyx answers.

"Good." Umbra says.

The ball of energy begins to form into an avatar that looks exactly like Umbra made from the same energy. The avatar was around the size of when Umbra engaged Onyx in hand to hand combat.

"Now know me as Umbra..., your destroyer!" Umbra says.

The avatar blasts Onyx with black lightning coming from both it's palms. The blast sends Onyx flying backwards. Onyx slowly rises as the avatar approaches him.

"The line of Riders has grown weak in my absence." Umbra says, "and thus, you shall fall."

"That outcome is inevitable." Onyx state, "But not on this day!"

Onyx shoots the avatar with both of arms multiple times. At first the blasts force the avatar to move backwards, but eventually the avatar falls. When that happens, Onyx ceases fire. The avatar dissolves into smoke, as Onyx approaches it. More avatars begin to appear around Onyx.

"Yes, disciple of Lux, on this very day," The avatars say together, "for Umbra may be one, but we all are Umbra!"

"Onyx, have you uncovered any further sign of Umbra's armies emergence?" Silicon asks.

"Umbra is power incarnate, and you, the last of the Riders, shall perish." The avatars says.

"I take that as a 'yes'." Silicon states, "We are on our way."

"No! Umbra cannot be defeated by sheer force." Onyx says, "He wants me, Silicon. This fight must be mine alone."

As the avatars begin to jump towards Onyx, he shoots them out the sky. An avatar gets close and tries to punch Onyx, but Onyx blocks and shoots him. Onyx is then grabbed by another avatar. Onyx throws the avatar off of him with enough force to kill the avatar in the process. Onyx then turns to shoot another avatar. Before jumping, blasting an avatar, landing on a rooftop, stabbing another avatar, and throwing that avatar into another. Onyx jumps to another rooftop, shoots an avatar, and then jumps to another rooftop, grabbing and slamming an avatar into the ground as he lands onto the roof on his hands, before bouncing to his feet. Onyx enters a jog as he shoots and slashes approaching avatars. Onyx jumps of the edge of the rooftop, shooting avatars as he performs a frontflip. Onyx lands and immediately jumps off. Onyx lands on another rooftop, running and gunning down the avatars, until he is tackled by an avatar. The two fly off of the rooftop onto the street.

Onyx flips over so he is on top and bounces off of his hands as the two land on the ground. Onyx slides backwards until his back hits a wall. An avatar lands in front of Onyx and punches him twice after getting shot. Onyx shoots the avatar again, killing it, and then another approaching avatar. Onyx rolls to the side, rises to his feet then shoots two approaching avatars, both surviving. Onyx blasts one with both arms, then creates blades and slices the other in half as it lunges at him. Onyx turns around and shoots the surviving upper half, but is hit in the back. Another avatar lands in front of Onyx and uppercuts him, knocking Onyx onto his back. Onyx rolls over, stabs an avatar, swinging it around and throwing it away as more avatars approach him. Onyx fires at two avatars when another drops on top off Onyx. The avatars grab Onyx's arms and pull him up, as more grab his legs, trapping Onyx.

An avatar jumps from the rooftops and lands in front of Onyx. The avatar raises his arm when he is shot by the approaching Team RWBY. They dispatch of the avatars pinning Onyx to the ground and form a perimeter around him. Onyx grabs and approaching avatar, and holds him upright to be shot. An avatar tries to stomp Onyx, but he rolls to the side and kicks up into the avatar, and starts shooting. Onyx catches a charging avatar and throws him before running from and landing avatar. The avatar is then shot to death by Yang and Blake. Two more avatars land, knocking Blake down. Onyx returns, grabbing one of the avatars and throwing him into a building before turning around and impaling the other.

"Did Silicon not relay my command?" Onyx asks, "Return to Beacon."

"Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, disciple of Lux." The avatars say.

"Onyx, you're Umbra's target." Weiss states, "Maybe you should consider returning to Beacon."

"These manifestations of Umbra can locate me anywhere on Remnant." Onyx explains, "Even traveling to the other side of the world will only delay them for so long. I will not put others at risk."

"Then fall back and let us take the lead." Ruby suggests, "Just this once."

"Please! Listen to reason! If you don't survive, Onyx, I fear neither will this planet." Silicon states.

"Fine." Onyx says.

"Let's move." Ruby orders.

Ruby runs and jumps unto a rooftop, using her scythe's recoil to propell her. The others follow in the order of: Weiss, Onyx, Blake, and Yang. They run on the rooftops, shooting anything that gets in their path. Ruby jumps onto another rooftop, using her scythe's recoil and Weiss uses her glyphs, when another avatar forms at the edge of the rooftop top. Onyx stabs it as he jumps on to the building with the others following behind. As the group enters an open clearing, they break into a full sprint, with Onyx retaking the lead. Onyx and the others skid to a stop when a one hundred meter tall avatar appears.

"Is that...?" Weiss begins.

"No, not Umbra himself," Onyx answers, "but another of his manifestations."

"If we can't beat Umbra and we can't outrun him, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Yang asks.

"All we can do. Neutralize his vessels as they appear, until we find a way to destroy him before he destroys all of Remnant."

The group charges at the approaching giant, Onyx shooting at it while Blake and Yang move between it's legs to flank it. They begin firing at the giants legs. The avatar seems to pay any of the combatants any attention. The avatar then slams his fist into the ground, dragging it across until he hits the fleeing Blake and Yang. The giant then turns it's attention to Ruby and Weiss, who are running along it firing at the avatar's sides. The avatar swats the two like flies, leaving only Onyx standing.

"Fool!" The avatar says.

The avatar punches the ground. Onyx dodges the debris but gets crushed by some of it, pinning him to the ground. Yang and Blake get back up and begin to shoot at the avatar to get it's attention, to no avail.

"I am this world's past and its future." The avatar says as it raises it's foot to step on Onyx, "And as of this moment..."

"No...!" Ruby cries.

"All Riders are simply past." The avatar says as it slowly lowers it's leg.

Suddenly the avatar's head is shot and explodes, causing the body to dissolve. Team RWBY regroup and stare at the fallen giant's dissolving corpse.

"I didn't do that." Weiss says.

"Wasn't me." Yang admits.

"Me neither." Blake states.

"Silicon?" Ruby asks.

"What is it?" Silicon asks, "What happened?"

"I happened!" Night yells as he stands on what little remains of the dissolving giant.

Night jumps down from the giant.

"Night?!" Ruby says.

"He has aligned himself with Umbra." Silicon states.

"Don't be so sure." Ruby says.

"Night just saved Onyx's life." Weiss states.

Onyx tries to rise from the rubble covering him as Night walks up to him. Onyx looks up at Night. Night points his arm mounted crossbow at Onyx, causing Team RWBY to point their weapons at him, before turning his arm and holding out his hand for Onyx. Onyx takes it and Night pulls Onyx to his feet. Night turns to his left and begins to walk in that direction.

"It is rather ironic, considering our last encounter." Night states.

Night stops and turns to Onyx.

"If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to kill me." Night says.

"That option remains very much in play." Onyx states.

"I would expect nothing less, I have a proposal." Night says, "Join me in defeating our shared enemy - Umbra, the chaos-bringer."

"Ha! Absurd! Umbra is evil incarnate." Silicon reacts, "If Night was to take any side, why would it be ours?"

"Because Umbra intents to destroy Night with all of us." Onyx says.

"You know me all too well, Onyx." Night jokes.

"You lead an army of 'bots." Yang states, "Why come to us?"

"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command - The Shard of the Rider." Night answers.

"Then I guess we don't need you." Yang states.

"On the contrary, Onyx may be the only one who can defeat Umbra, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him." Night states, "Umbra's lifeblood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements."

Night begins to walk back to Onyx.

"Onyx, our past alliances no longer matter, not while Umbra lives." Night says.

"The past always matters!" Weiss yells.

"A truce between you and I." Onyx says, "How long do you expect us to believe that will last?"

"Only as long as it's mutually beneficial." Night answers.

"Brutal honesty from him?" Ruby says.

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil." Weiss argues.

"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Umbra's army? Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste." Night says, "Umbra's army has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment, the 'Bringer of Chaos' evolves, mutating his army from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon this world."

"And which one of us will lead?" Onyx asks.

"If I join, it would no longer be as your leader, but as your equal." Night states.

Onyx nods.

"You can provide us Umbra's exact coordinates?" Onyx asks.

"If you transport us to his fortress, I can lead you directly to him." Night says, "The very heart of his darkness."

"Onyx, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Umbra?" Ruby asks.

Onyx and Night stare at each other. Night nods slightly.

"With the Shard of the Riders." Onyx vaguely answers.

"It was the power of the Eighth Rider that defeated Umbra so long ago." Night says, "The very reason he now seeks to destroy you."

"It would follow that unleashing another portal directly into Umbra's prison would return him to there." Onyx states.

"Fine." Onyx states.

"You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Onyx." Night says.

"I am not working with him!" Weiss states.

"Then don't." Onyx states, "I intend for this mission to be his and mine alone."

Three more giant avatars form.

"We got more." Yang states.

Onyx activates his semblance and his aura begins to flare. Night does the same.

"Remember Kamen?" Night asks.

"You know we aren't made to forget." Onyx answers.

"Let's show Umbra what happens when brothers unite." Night says.

Onyx nods and clasp his hands together with the Shard of the Riders inside. Onyx holds his arms towards one of the avatars and blasts it. Night jumps in the air and punches a second avatar. Onyx and Night stand next to eachother. Night uses a copied semblance to create an aura dragon. The dragon looks like a traditional Chinese dragon. The dragon circles Onyx as he jumps into the air. Onyx frontflips and gets into a kicking position, with the dragon's head directly behind him. The dragon shoots a fireball at Onyx, forcing Onyx into the last avatar. Onyx explodes on impact and then backflips off of the avatar and begins walking into a portal Night had created. The others had entered before him.


	50. Battle

**Random Trivia:** **The fifth Rider was Anima. She wielded the Ring of the Riders, it grants the user the ability to absorb souls. The time will vary based on the target's aura.**

* * *

"These were days of peace and prosperity on Remnant,

When one warrior stood above all others,

Fighting with a just heart,

And unmatched skill.

And thought omens foretold in the book would be ignored,

That tragedy to come was necessary,

For it was written:

' _He would be born of fire,_

 _A Rider,_

 _To lead his people to victory_

 _Against ancient forces of evil._ '"

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx exits the portal in Ozpin's office. Inside the office is Team RWBY, Night, Onyx, and Ozpin.

"Where are the others?" Onyx asks.

"Doing something with Camo." Ozpin answers.

"We don't have time to wait for them." Night states.

"What's the plan?" Ruby asks.

"We sneak aboard Umbra's fortress, that's where he is currently located, and get Onyx and the Shard of the Riders to Umbra for their final confrontation." Night explains.

"You would risk the entire team?" Onyx asks.

"We'll all go to ensure you make it to Umbra with enough energy to fight him." Night states.

"And if it..." Onyx begins.

"We will deal with an obstacles or resistance when the time comes!" Night interrupts.

The two brothers glare at each other. The silence lasted for almost a full minute before Weiss spoke up

"Okay here's the real question," Weiss says, "how do we sneak half a dozen people onto Umbra's fortress?"

"We won't sneak." Night answers.

"A direct assault would only result in a greater risk of casualties." Onyx argues.

"It's not a direct assault." Night states, "We're going to teleport as close as we can get to Umbra and then force our way through."

Night opens a portal beside him and the group stares at it.

"You first." Weiss says.

"As you wish." Night says as he mockingly bows.

Night walks through the portal and the others follow behind him.

* * *

The group exits the portal inside of a temple of similar to where he found the Amulet of the Riders.

"So...," Ruby says, "how long until Umbra figures out we're here?"

"Make no mistake, he already does." Night answers.

Night begin walking, followed by Onyx, and then Team RWBY. Suddenly Night groans, holds his head, and falls to his knees.

"Umbra grows ever stronger." Night states.

Night rises to his feet, glances at Onyx, and continues walking through the hall. Weiss runs up to Onyx.

"How do we know Umbra isn't using Night to lead us into a trap?" Weiss asks.

"We don't." Onyx answers.

* * *

After a while of walking, the group finds another room. They are on at the beginning of a walkway above the floor with many others above and below them.

"Umbra is near." Night says.

Weiss stops at the walkway.

"After you." Weiss says.

Night starts to cross without any form of protest. When the group is a quarter across the bridge, Night stops and his aura starts to flare.

"He's preparing to expell us." Night states.

"Where reason does not stop you, perhaps force can at least delay you." Umbra's voice echoes throughout the room.

Many three feet long Shadowmores begin to swarm the area.

"What special about Shadowmores?" Ruby asks.

"They explode when they die." Onyx answers.

The Shadowmores swarm charges at the group, and the group open fire on the approaching enemies. The group stays in a line as the enemy gets closer, surrounding them. While still staying in formation, the group turns to adjust to their enemies movements. As they Shadowmores gets closer, Onyx creates a blade and slices one in two. A Shadowmore charges at Blake, who front flips over it while shooting the Shadowmore. The resulting explosion sends Blake flying and she recovers before landing on a lower walkway. Onyx stabs and approaching Shadowmore and flings it behind him. From the ground Blake looks at her allies, specifically Onyx and Night.

The two are back to back. Onyx shoots a Shadowmore while Night grabs one and slams it into the ground before shooting another. Onyx stabs a Shadow before Night high kicks another out of the air. Onyx turns and shoots a Shadowmore behind Night and then impales another, tossing it to his right, while shooting a Shadowmore to his left, while Night stands behind him shooting to Onyx's right. Onyx turns to hit a Shadowmore in front of him before jumping backwards as Night jumps where Onyx was and slashes downwards, killing another one. Onyx runs behind Night as he turns around. The two then perfectly mimic one other as they slash upwards, then downwards. Each killing two Shadowmores. The brother then back up into each other. Onyx and Night glance at one another before Onyx backflips over Night. Night turns around and stabs an approaching Shadowmore. Night then launches his blade as a rope dart into another Shadowmore, pulling it down into Onyx slash.

"We've wastes enough time!" Night says, "Let's move!"

The group follows Night as Blake jumps back up to the others, shooting the Shadowmores as they move.

* * *

Onyx and Night are the first to arrive at a large door, fending off the approaching Shadowmores. After a while Team RWBY approaches the large door, still being swarmed by Shadowmores.

"What took you so long!?" Night asks, "You were suppose to ram right through them."

"We had to stop in some areas with lots of Shadowmores." Ruby says.

"Doesn't anyone follow orders on this team!?" Night says.

"Night," Onyx calls, "Don't take your anger out on others. You are upset with me."

"You're right." Night admits.

"And this isn't the best time for this conversation, but the situation is too critical not to have it." Onyx says, "Tell me, why do you think you should be leading the team right now?"

"Experience," Night answers, "I have always led."

"Here's my case, I know Umbra, I know what our teammates can and can't do, and I've been leading them for a while now without you looking over my shoulder." Onyx say, "I learned from the best. You said you wanted to be equals on this team, fine. I respect your voice above all others, but right now I need you to have my back, because 'if a single voice does not lead, it means disaster for all of us.' Do you remember who said that?"

"Aero did." Night answers.

"Guys!" Ruby calls.

The Shadowmores swarm the group. Night grabs one and smashes it into the ground, and shoots another, before turning around, slicing a third in the process.

"Night!" Umbra says to telepathically, "Do as I command."

Night watches as Onyx grabs a Shadowmore and stabs it's underside before throwing it to the side.

"Destroy the Rider." Umbra orders.

Night yells in pain, catching Onyx's attention.

"Night!" Onyx yells.

Night clutches his head with both hands before grabbing Onyx's shoulder, forcing Onyx to the side as he shoots an approaching Shadowmore.

"Umbra lies just beyond." Night says as he points to the door.

"How do we get inside?" Onyx asks.

"By fooling the fortress' defenses into believing we are not a threat." Night answers.

Night starts to glow black with a crimson glow. As Night approaches the door, it opens and he walks through. Onyx turns to follow.

"Team RWBY, I will need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can." Onyx says.

Onyx runs inside inside with the door shutting behind him. Umbra's voice echoes throughout the room.

 _And so, you come at last._


	51. Endgame

**Random Trivia:** **The sixth Rider is Quaestio. He wields the Key of the Riders which grants him the ability to create and reshape life.**

* * *

 _"And there came a hero who said:_

 _'Hurt not Remnant,_

 _Nor the sea,_

 _Nor the trees,_

 _Nor the very fabric of time,'_

 _But the hero would not prevail,_

 _Nor would he surrender."_

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx and Night enter a giant room. Onyx looks around, when he suddenly feels the ground shaking.

"What's Umbra doing?" Onyx asks.

"He's raising the temple above the ground." Night answers.

"This is the Temple of the Riders." Onyx states.

"While inside all the relics of the Riders' powers are drastically increased." Night explains.

"Umbra plans to use that power boost to increase the Key of the Riders' range to all of Remnant." Onyx states.

"Indeed." Night say.

Onyx looks at the center lf the room. A ball of black energy with a crimson glow, is there. Onyx and Night walk up to the ball.

"So this is it?" Night says.

"No doubt about it." Onyx says, "Umbra is inside."

Night sees in front of the ball floats the Amulet of the Riders.

"Onyx, look, it's the Amulet" Night says as he approaches it.

"Night! No!" Onyx warns.

Night reaches out to grab the Amulet, but energy begins to form around the Amulet of the Riders, forcing Night's hand away from it.

"We need to watch our step inside here." Onyx warns, "This entire temple is our enemy."

Night growls and looks around the dome. All the relics appear in similar fashions.

"There's the Ring, Cloak, and the rest of the Relics." Night states.

Laughter is heard from the ball.

"Frankly, I'm quite surprised you two made it this far." A strangly familiar voice speaks, "You should be congratulated."

"Who are you?" Night asks.

A white silhouette forms in front of the ball. The silhouette shatters and Shadow stands before the two brothers.

"Shadow!" Onyx says in shock.

Night groans in annoyance at his brother arrival.

"Another test subjects survivor." Night says.

Shadow chuckles.

"Oh please. I'm so tired of your petty labels." Shadow says.

"You've been with Umbra all along, haven't you?" Onyx asks.

Night groans in realization.

"Actually, to be precise, we are one in the same, my dear brothers." Umbra says.

Umbra's voice is originating from Shadow's body.

"This shell you've come to know as Shadow is but a disguise." Umbra the states, "For eons I've absorbed energy from humanities conflict with the Grimm, which has allowed me to grow into the most formidable entity in the cosmos. And now that my metamorphosis has come this far, it's time to fulfill my destiny, as the Chaos-Bringer."

"You've only absorbed our negative energy." Onyx states.

"Precisely, I must confess, there was more than enough of it to feed off of." Umbra states, "And while you were squabbling, I surpassed your strength without any of you even noticing."

"You think so?" Night says, "Well don't bet on it."

"I thought for sure you would've known of my existence, Rider." Umbra states, "In any case, you were foolish enough to continue fighting against Night. Why did you waste your time, Rider?"

"For peace." Onyx answers.

"How foolish, to battle in the name of peace." Umbra says, "How absurd. You were made for war, Rider. Without it, you're just another man. Exactly the same as Night, except you claim your objective is for peace. How does engaging in war translate as peace?"

"Stop!" Night demands, "Your mindless rambling is starting to get on my nerves."

Night charges at Shadow, who counters with a hand blast.

"Night!" Onyx yells.

Onyx runs towards Night, but is hit by another blast.

"Don't even think about it." Umbra warns, "You can't win. Do the right thing and merge with me, it's your only chance."

Onyx and Night are surrounded with the energy, holding them in place.

"Never." Onyx says.

"Don't deny the inevitable, Rider." Umbra orders, "You have no other choice."

Onyx groans and focuses on the Shard of the Riders. Night groans as he tries to struggle.

"This is a total circus." Night says.

"I have no patience for your incisive complaining, Night." Umbra states, "Perhaps it's time to make myself clear."

Shadow grabs the Ring of the Riders and puts it on. Shadow holds his fist towards Night, and begins draining Night's soul.

"Umbra! No!" Onyx protests.

Shadow chuckles, as Night's aura is slowly depleted and his soul is absorbed.

"Night!" Onyx yells, "What have you done!?"

Shadow continues to chuckle.

"As you can see, Rider, I tire off your insolence." Umbra states, "And don't think you immune from my wrath. You can resist my gracious offer, but it will be at your own peril if you do. Why don't you accept and merge with me? Then you will witness our lives to greatness. It is your destiny, Rider. Over the years your proclamation of peace have always seemed pointless. You must admit, you love the smell of battle. Even as I speak I'm feeding off the angry energy and growing stronger by the second. Your minions may think they are wearing me down, Rider. With every attack, they are feeding me. As long as hatred exists, I remain impervious to attack. It's time you showed me your true colors, Rider. Admit to yourself and the world, you crave war, like a human craves oxygen. And it seems useless to deny it any longer, Rider."

"It is not true." Ruby says.

Team RWBY enters the room, weary from combat, but still standing. Shadow chuckles.

"It appears your audience has arrived, Rider." Umbra says.

"Onyx." Ruby calls.

"I await your decision, Onyx Rider." Umbra states, "Either merge with me, or... you will suffer the fate of annihilation. The choice is yours."

"Your words do not scare us, Umbra." Ruby says.

"I care little if I scare you, and your other humans, because my fate will be your fate Rider. Remember, you were made from me. We are one in the same. Only a fool would think they can ever conquer me." Umbra states.

"Hey! Onyx is not like you!" Ruby argues, "Onyx is a huntsman, who fights for peace."

"You humans know nothing of these matters." Umbra states.

"You are wrong, Umbra, we were trained for peace." Ruby says, "And we'll fight for it."

"Your defiance is charming, however misguided as you may be." Umbra states.

Shadow begins laughing. Umbra begins to force Onyx to merge with him. Onyx's pupils fade and his eyes start to resemble that of Umbra and the Grimm. Ruby sees that Onyx is no longer struggling against his energy prison.

"Onyx!" Ruby calls.

Onyx turns to face Ruby. Revealing to her and her team his eyes. Ruby gasps in shock.

"Hey, what happened to his eyes?" Yang asks.

"Welcome home, my brother." Umbra says.

Ruby takes out Crescent Rose and charges at Shadow. Shadow uses the Ring of the Riders and begins to absorb Ruby's soul.

"Ruby! No!" Yang yells.

Shadow expands the rings range and begins to absorb all of Team RWBY's souls. Onyx blankly stares as their pained screams echo across the hollow room, as their soulless bodies drop. Onyx's eyes return to normal and he glares at Umbra. Onyx has canceled the merge.

"Rider, I have no equal." Umbra states, "Even your precious humans will suffer in my hands, unless you agree to merge."

Shadow begins walking towards.

"Why don't we make this interesting? How about a wager? One battle, winner takes all." Umbra proposes as Shadow stops in front of Onyx.

Onyx grunts.

"But before we begin, allow me to illustrate what your up against befor you make your decision." Umbra says as he returns to the giant orb, "Feast you eyes upon the ultimate power in the world, Rider!"

The Ring of the Riders leaves the dome and goes back to it's original position. Onyx's eyes change back to that of Grimm eyes and Umbra forces the merge again.

 _"You, Rider, sought Umbra." Umbra says, "You will have him."_

* * *

Onyx wakes up in an arena. Umbra has created an illusion in Onyx's mind for their duel. On the other end of the arena is a black beam with a crimson glow. Inside is Umbra. Onyx cautiously walks across the arena, keeping an eye on Umbra. Looking into the beam, he sees Umbra inside vanish. Onyx continues to walk forward, then turns and aims his weapons when he hears Umbra speak.

"You persist too long after your own defeat." Umbra states.

Onyx levels his weapons, but can't see Umbra anywhere. Seemingly alone, he cautiously backs away, then continues across. Behind him, Umbra floats down.

"Come then, warrior. Have your resolution." Umbra says.

Onyx turns to fire on him but Umbra telekinetically bats him away. Dark Sympathy falls off the arena and the Shard of the Riders falls toward the end of it. Onyx skids to a stop, turns to look at Umbra, then at the Shard. He charges toward the latter, but Umbra telekinetically stops his lunge. Umbra lifts Onyx midair and floats him towards him, removing his own helmet as he does so.

"So misguided." Umbra taunts.

Umbra floats Onyx off the edge of the arena. Onyx is unable to do anything to free himself. His aura flickers from the constraint.

"You have challenged my authority, and for what? A child race unfit to bear the Relics of the Riders." Umbra says, "Humanity's imprisonment is a kindness."

He tightens his fist, and Onyx begins to choke. Hearing a strange whispering, Umbra looks and sees the first six Riders rising from through the floor of his arena.

"In that case, you won't mind if we return the favor." The Riders say.

"Your compassion for mankind is misplaced." Umbra states.

"We're not doing this for mankind." Lux says.

The Riders leap into Umbra's armor and form energy chains that hold down his arms and legs. Umbra loses his grip on Onyx, who falls and manages to catch the edge of the arena. Onyx looks up.

Onyx struggles to climb up the edge. His aura is weakened and won't regenerate. After looking down at the dark void below, he pulls himself up and pulls out one of the spare Dust crystals he keeps in his belt. Umbra is still struggling to free himself.

Onyx dashes toward Umbra and plants the makeshift bomb in his chest. Umbra breaks free and punches Onyx away at that moment, but the chains still impede his legs, keeping him from reaching Onyx. Umbra again strangles Onyx using the telepathy, and Onyx is about to lose his breath when the Dust crystal detonates. Umbra reels from the blast and falls off the arena, dropping into the dark void below.

Onyx watches Umbra vanish into the void, then groans as he crawls to the Shard of the Riders. Onyx tires and eventually can only pull himself with his arms. Grabbing the Shard of the Riders, he looks up at the crimson void above and decides there's no other way With a loud cry, Onyx punches the Shard of the Riders and shatters it. Because Onyx is merged with Umbra, they will both die.

 _"And yet..., you still fail." Umbra says._

* * *

Still in Onyx's mind, Umbra speaks to Onyx,

"Why do you resist me?" Umbra asks.

Onyx doesn't answer.

"The Human race has corrupted your precepts. With love, I will destroy them, and make you right again." Umbra states, "The sky will be as it was meant. The Relics returns the Temple. Remnant swells with Human blood. The Shadow War finally ends."

"Why do you hate humanity?" Onyx asks.

Umbra projects an image of a family, one where he was the father. Umbra had a wife and son.

"How'd you lose them?" Onyx ask.

"I didn't lose them." Umbra says, "They were taken from me... and so was our oasis home. We had a paradise in the kingdom now called Vale. Those vile creatures burned it to the ground. Do you know what it's like Onyx, to have everything taken from you and replaced with rage?"

"I rage that won't go away until the monster that took it all is no more." Onyx says.

"The Temple of the Riders is sacred ground, a piece of what remains of our kingdom," Umbra explains, "which humanity attempted to erase from Remnant."

A hum is heard.

"The Relics are ready." Umbra says, "Will you do the honors?"

"No." Onyx answers.

"Humanity destroyed my home and your's and countless others. By making an example of these disloyal few, we save billions later. Show weakness now and you doom our people forever." Umbra says.

Umbra forms an imaginary button for Onyx to press, doing so will fire the Key of the Riders.

Onyx stares at the button.

"You hesitate, Rider." Umbra says, "But remember your dispair... This is your only chance to make it end..."

Onyx stares at his hands.

"Your hatred is too weak, Rider, mine is strong." Umbra says, "My fragments will finish this."

Onyx looks at the buttom again.

"No self, no sense, no death. Just a puppet dangling on strings. Only Humanity's death will end your despair." Umbra says, "All your dread-long life, you've waited for this moment. But you're asking yourself, 'Was I one of these wretched things...?' You know the answer... You still hate them... You still hate yourself."

* * *

 _"Onyx!" Umbra hears Ruby shouts._

"Meddling fools." Umbra says to himself.

 _"Don't you ever tire of games!?" Umbra asks Team RWBY's souls._

 _"Umbra!?" Weiss says._

 _"You can't hide from me! You are inside the Ring of the Riders, and there is nothing I do not see. For your attempts to run are useless!" Umbra states._

 _"Onyx!" Ruby shouts._

 _"My patience has run out!" Umbra says, "You petty games degrade on me! And it is time to end this foolishness! I am going to destroy you!"_

 _"Onyx!" Ruby shouts again._

A small portion of Onyx's DNA came from Umbra, giving Onyx a connection to Umbra, and therefore the Ring of the Riders, that connection is strengthened by the forced merge, which allows Onyx to hear the shout. Onyx's eyes return to normal, but instead of crimson irises, his irises are silver. He then begins to struggle against the energy trapping him.

"The children!" Onyx mubbles.

"How dare you defy me again, Rider!" Umbra says, "Now you shall pay!"

Onyx shatters the energy holding him and grabs the Key and Ring of the Riders. Umbra walks out of the energy dome. He grabs the remaining relics and puts them on.

"We danced this dance before, Rider." Umbra states, "Only an insane man will believe the outcome could be different."

"I've been called 'crazy' before." Onyx says.

The Temple of the Rides begins to rapidly descend back to it's original position.

"Congratulations." Umbra says, "I've always wanted what it felt like to lose."

"You are right. I can't beat you." Onyx admits, "Not one on one. But everyone has their weakness."

"And what is mine, you guess?" Umbra asks.

"The belief that you don't have one." Onyx answers.

"We are very much alike." Umbra says, "Everything about you tells the tale, your attitude, your outfit, your tactics, they all scream of outrage..., dispair..., vengeance. What terrible wrong was done to set you on this path. You don't trust anyone else to do what needs to be done. I feel the same way."

"If we're really alike, you know this is wrong." Onyx states, "You must have been a good man once."

"No more debate," Umbra says, "I'm going to kill you now."

"There is a difference between you and me." Onyx states, "We both looked into the abyss..., but when it looked back at us..., you blinked."

Onyx holds up the Shard of the Riders.

"The Shard of the Riders?" Umbra questions.

Onyx opens a portal to Umbra's prison dimension behind Umbra.

"So you intend to put my soul back in the Shard." Umbra states, "This is no threat to me. I am a legion. The Shard will be found and I released."

Onyx then hold up the Key of the Riders with the Ring of the Riders on his finger.

"That's why my plan was to release the souls you took," Onyx explains, "Like I said, I can't defeat you 'one on one.' But with an army of your enemies, well that is a different story."

The jewels in Ring of the Rider glows as the Shadow Grimm appear as those who they were created by, **(Some of the Shadow Grimm were made from actual Grimm and the first six Riders)** and the souls that still have bodies to return to, do so. Umbra charges at Onyx, who is weakened from the energy loss. Umbra jumps into the air and prepares to punch Onyx. Umbra is intercepted by Night, who hit Umbra with a flying kick.

"No need to worry, Onyx." Night assures, "I have your back."

Night walks next to Onyx.

"The portal is set," Onyx states, "Hopefully the others can hold him off, but we need to make sure Umbra enters that portal."

Umbra rises to his feet and growls

"With his relics and his armor, he may be immune to our attacks." Night suggests.

"Then we need to disarm him to end his threat once and for all." Onyx states.

"Even if we are trapped as well." Night say, "Whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes." Onyx repeats.

The souls without bodies stampede past Umbra, attacking him as they pass. Night runs up to Umbra and knees him in the chin, knocking Umbra backwards. A giant Nevermore flaps it's wings creating a gust of wind, knocking Umbra towards Onyx. Onyx creates a blade and slashes at Umbra as he passes by. The first six Riders appear and hold Umbra in place, removing the relics in the process.

"Stop! Release me!" Umbra protests.

Onyx backflips onto the black head of a King Taijitu and the kicks off of the giant snakes head. Onyx turns his body and drop kicks Umbra into the portal, closing it behind Umbra. Onyx lands on his knees, exhausted.

"I've had enough of this!" Shadow shouts. "And listen up, Rider, because you'll pay for this!"

Shadow jumps out of the energy dome, lunging at the weakened Onyx.

"Onyx!" Ruby shouts.

"You're mine!" Shadow yells.

Shadow is blasted out of the sky by a midnight blue beam, originating from Night. The blast depletes Shadow's aura and tears a large hole in his body.

"I'll have my revenge." Shadow says as slowly bleeds out.

Onyx turns to Shadow.

"Onyx, this could have all been avoided if you just listened to Umbra." Shadow says as he dies.

Onyx slowly rises to his feet.

"Interesting plan." Night says.

"Thank you." Onyx says, "Wasn't exactly sure what would happen."

"I was hoping they'd tear him apart." Night says.

The six Riders land in front of Onyx. Lux smiles at him as she and the other souls fade away.

"That was them." Onyx says, "Those were the Riders."

"Now about the problem where we're falling out of the sky!" Weiss panicks.

"Relax!" Onyx orders.

"Onyx!" Night calls.

Onyx turns towards Night, who has a determined look on his face.

"Night!" Ruby calls.

"What's he doing!?" Yang asks, "Tell me, what's he doing!?"

"It's time!" Night states, "To battle!"

"You can't be serious." Onyx says.

 _"I have never been more serious, Rider."_

* * *

 **Onyx vs. Night round... Wait what round are we on, I lost count.**


	52. Combat

**Random Trivia:** **The only Rider that was named in the Book of the Riders was Umbra. While Lux's name is in the book, it only says she created the Riders and not that she became the first Rider.**

* * *

" _Cursed curiosity compelled me to stay,_

 _To observe the enemy before the next age._

 _And now this demands my attention!_

 _My first responsibility is to those I left behind,_

 _Yet I sense what unfolds below eclipses even that which cast me away._

 _In the name of my creator,_

 _I will re-enter the Shadows._

 _I will seek that light_

 _Which has fallen from the forges of our history._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx and Night stare eachother in silence before Night chuckles.

"Don't tell me you expected us to remain partners after Umbra was no more, did you." Night says, "How foolish. We were created adversaries, Rider."

"I see no need to resume our battle." Onyx states.

Night growls

"You know you can't leave this unresolved." Night explains, "Never. If we don't continue our battle, then everything we've done in the past has been pointless. There can only be one Rider in the universe! Understand!? And now that Umbra is out of the way that leaves only you and me! Onyx, you know very well we could never reign as one! Our fight shall continue until either off us falls! And I shall be the last one standing after I crush you, Rider!"

Night clenches his fist.

"Just like this!" Night states.

"You just might be right, Night." Onyx says.

"But Onyx." Ruby protests.

"Come on, you can't be serious." Yang says.

"I can't believe you guys would start this thing all over again!" Weiss states.

"For your information, human," Night explains, "The one and only reason I joined forces with Onyx was to destroy Umbra."

Umbra slams his fist against a wall.

"And now that he's been eliminated, it's time to take care of the other obstacle that stands in my way!" Night yells.

"No! You're wrong!" Ruby protests.

"Listen and try to understand the simple concept that there can only be one Rider in the universe. And unfortunately for you, Onyx Rider, it's going to be me." Night says.

"Are you saying that taking out Umbra was just a means to an end?" Onyx asks.

"Yes. Now you're starting to get it." Night answers, "I suppose you could say I used you in order to further my own ambitions. But tell me, is it so wrong to set higher standards for one's self? Well, is it?"

"Yes!" Onyx answers.

"What!?" Night says in shock.

"Your mindless ambitions are fueled only by your greed." Onyx explains. "And you'll stop and nothing to get what you want! I should have let Umbra destroy you."

"Yeah, he's right! I'm tired of all this fighting." Ruby says.

"And that goes for me too." Yang says.

"No matter what you say, there is no good reason to fight." Weiss states.

Night chuckles

"This discussion is all very interesting. I believe you fail to comprehend your own argument." Night says, "If you remember, didn't Umbra mention something about our dilemma?"

* * *

 _"As long as hatred exist, I shall remain impervious to attack."_

* * *

"So if that's the case, are you telling me that you're merely suppressing your hatred of me, or do you actually like me?" Night asks.

* * *

 _"Don't deny the inevitable, Rider. you have no other choice."_

* * *

"Admit it, Rider!" Night demands.

"I am Onyx Rider, leader of the Ghosts!" Onyx states.

Night chuckles.

"You never change, do you?" Night says, "Oh... you can deny your hatred for me all you want, Onyx, but in your heart, you know the real truth. You might want to step aside, humans, because Onyx Rider and I have a..., how should I say..., business to take care off."

"Sorry, but we aren't going anywhere." Yang says.

"Besides, Onyx isn't going to fight." Ruby states.

"Right," Night says sarcastically, "he's just going to stand there and let me obliterate him."

Onyx turns towards Team RWBY.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang," Onyx begins, "the time has come to say a personal word of thanks to all of you... for helping the Ghosts in our quest to end Umbra."

"But, Onyx!" Ruby protests.

"Night is right." Onyx states, "In order to destroy Umbra, we must first end the hatred he feeds off of. And that means I need to finish what I've started."

"But why fight?" Ruby asks.

"Sadly, it's the only way to obtain peace." Onyx answers, "Now you must go and take the relics with you."

Onyx opens a portal underneath all the relics besides the Shard of the Riders.

"No, Onyx, don't let him suck you into this!" Ruby protests.

Onyx stays silent.

"You're not going to change your mind?" Ruby asks, "Well I guess we're going to see you soon, won't we."

"Yes, you will." Onyx states, "But now it's time for you and the others to go. And one more thing, Ruby... I will always remember you."

Onyx opens a portal.

"Children, the future is yours!" Onyx says.

Team RWBY runs through, the portal closing behind them.

"Good riddance, humans!" Night taunts.

Onyx remains with his back towards Night, he checks his scroll.

 _Twenty percent._

 _Night can't have that much more than me._

 _This is going to be quick._

"Now!" Night says, "It looks like it's just you and me, Rider."

"The time for speeches is over, Night." Onyx states, "Let's end our quarrel right here and right now."

Onyx turns around and throws the Shard of the Riders to the side. Night growls in confusion.

"Don't act suprised," Onyx orders, "This is exactly what you wanted. And I fight you not as the leader of the Ghosts but as the last of all Riders!"

"What!?" Night asks.

Onyx raises his arms into the air and brings them down, firing a barrage of blasts at Night.

"You're not superior to me, Onyx Rider!" Night states.

Onyx stops firing, lunges toward Night, and knees Night in the face. Night crashes into the ground and Onyx lands further away. Night laughs as he rises to his feet. Onyx turns around to face Night, clasps his hands together, and fires a blast at Night, who shoots a one-handed blast of his own. The two blasts collide and explode, knocking Onyx backwards. Onyx hits a wall and Night continues to hit Onyx while he's down. Onyx blocks with his arm. Night charges at Onyx as Onyx rises to his feet. Both strike with a right hook and each's arm going over the other's shoulder.

"You're all mine." Night states.

Night begins use his polarity to reshape his shoulder pauldron and restrain Onyx's right hand. Onyx rips the shoulder pauldron off of Night and then jabs Night's head with his free arm. Onyx then spinkicks Night, sending him flying to the right. While in air, Night preps his arm to shoot Onyx, but Onyx throws the shoulder pauldron in Night's line of fire causing the blast to explode directly in front of Night, sending him sliding backwards. Night crashes through one of the temple walls and slides across the floor laughing.

"And here I thought you were not going to defend yourself." Night taunts, "Well I musts say, it's good to have you back to your old self again, Rider."

Onyx walks to the hole Night created in the wall.

"Yes, this reminds me so much of the good old days." Night taunts.

Onyx growls and looks at his right hand before making a fist.

* * *

 _"Over the years your proclamation of peace has always seemed pointless. You must admit you love the smell of battle."_

* * *

Night grabs rod from the rubble and throws it at Onyx. Onyx knocks it away only to get hit by a beam, forcing Onyx into the ceiling. Night maneuvers the beam to force Onyx across the ceiling before throwing him into the ground. Onyx gets up and deflects the beam, drawing his weapons as longswords. Onyx begins to rapidly twirl the blades on his hands and approaches Night. Night backs up to avoid the blades, until he reaches a wall. Onyx grabs both blades upright and raisies them above his head. As Onyx brings the blade down, Night actives a hidden wrist blade on his left arm and slashes upwards. Onyx falls forward with his aura blades cutting through the wall in front of him. Onyx collapses on the ground, dropping his weapons as Night approaches the hole.

"This can't be how our fight ends, Rider." Night states, "For the years we've battled, it's much to anticlimactic. I demand satisfaction!"

"I wish I could accommodate you." Onyx says.

"Get up!" Night demands, "So I can destroy you."

Onyx rises to his hands and knees.

"Don't count on it." Onyx says.

Onyx quickly rises to his feet, revealing the large vertical cut on his chest.

"Ah yes... That's more like it, Rider." Night says.

Night begins laughing as a portion of the walls collapses and the air pressure forces the two combatants outside and onto lower roofs of the falling temple. Night launches his right fist at Onyx, but Onyx catches it in his hands. Night and Onyx struggle until Night opens his hand and clasps it around Onyx's. Onyx tosses Night to the left, with ease. Night hits the wall of one of the many towers on the temple. Night actives his staff and jabs at Onyx, but Onyx sidesteps. Night begins to twirl the staff to gain momentum and starts rapidly hitting Onyx on both sides of his face. Onyx jumps back and begins dodging Night's swings and jabs, until he reaches a wall. Night stabs at Onyx, but Onyx jumps onto the staff, runs across it, and kicks Night in the face before jumping off the staff. Onyx charges at Night and lifts him into the air. Onyx slams Night onto the ground, breathing heavily, before collapsing onto his knees due to Night's staff begin stabbed into his back.

"Now that's the old Onyx I used to know." Night says.

Onyx reaches his right above his head, grabs the staff, and begins pulling it out.

"But the battle is over," Night states, "I have nothing left for you. You defeated me and square."

Onyx grabs the staff with his other arm and breaks it in two, with the shorter end still lodged in his back.

"No, Night." Onyx says, "I think we'll have to call this one a draw."

"You have to admit, we really went at it." Night states, "And throughout our careers we've been fairly evenly matched. You know I've enjoyed every second of it, Onyx."

"Sorry, but I could never admit to enjoying the battle." Onyx confesses, "However, it was a necessary evil to obtain peace. Unfortunately, I may never see that day. I only wish that whoever survives this will remove all traces of Umbra from Remnant."

Night laughs as he rises to his feet.

"Well at least you were right about one thing, Rider," Night says, "and that is, you'll never survive beyond today. And that means I shall become the last Rider. Goodbye, Onyx!"

The Temple of the Riders finally hits the ground, causing both combatants to black out.

* * *

Onyx wakes up in the rubble of the temple, which he can now see was located in a desert away from civilization. Onyx rises to his feet and looks around before being blasted from the side. Night charges at Onyx, constantly shooting to hold him in place.

"You have interfered with me for the last time, Onyx Rider!" Night yells.

With Onyx back on the ground unable to move, Night approaches him, his arm blade ready. Onyx sees a faint crimson glow and reaches towards it.

"Such a shame, you would've made a fine ally." Night says.

Night strikes at Onyx, but Onyx blocks with an aura shortsword. The blade originates from the Shard of the Riders, being held in Onyx's hand.

"I chose my side." Onyx says.

Onyx pushes Night's blade away, dissolves the sword and blast Night with his hand. Night is sent sliding across the ground as Onyx stands up. Night rises to his feet to see Onyx, with his semblance active, and an traditional Chinese dragon circling around him. Onyx floats above the ground and gets into a kicking position, with the dragons head behind him. The dragon shoots a fireball propelling Onyx into Night, exploding on impact. Onyx then runs to Night, creating a double bladed war axe, and raises it above his head.

"What are you waiting for, Rider...?" Night asks, "Finish me."

Onyx closes his eyes as he brings the axe down upon Night.

* * *

 _"I'm not finished yet, and you're not finished with me. You're never finished with me."_

* * *

Onyx dissolves the axe, that is imbedded into Night's weapon. Night groans as he sees the damage.

"That would be the easy way out, Night." Onyx states, "You don't deserve it."

Onyx then opens a portal to Umbra's prison and starts dragging Night towards it.

"I still live... You've haven't won... Not while my... heart... still beats..." Night says as he weakly punches Onyx.

"You fought well." Onyx says as he throws Night into the portal.

 _"Goodbye Night."_

* * *

 **We aren't done yet.**


	53. Aftermath

**Random Trivia:** **Onyx original would enter the Shadow Zone through actually Shadows.**

* * *

Red is walking through a forest. Red is suddenly attacked by a small eagle sized Nevermore. The Nevermore flies away.

"God dang bird, I can't even see." Red says.

The Nevermore circles around for another attack. Red tries to shoot it, but misses. The Nevermore lands on Red's face and begins to scratch and bite.

"Fuuuuck!" Red shouts as the Nevermore tries to bite him.

The Nevermore flies away.

"That's so fucking cheap!" Red complains.

The Nevermore circles back around and gets lands on Red again.

"Get off of meeeeee!" Red shouts, "This fucking birrrrrrrrrrd."

Red stabs the bird with Redemption's Edges bayonet and lays his back on a tree. Another Nevermore lands on Red's head, and meets a similar fate.

"There's a god damn bird!" Red yells.

Red slashes another charging bird.

"These fucking birds!" Red complains.

Two more Nevermores appear.

"What is this a fucking... fucking!" Red says as he shoots one of the Nevermores.

The other lands on Red's face and starts attacking him.

"Fuuuck!" Red yells.

Red stabs the Nevermore and stomps it's injured body.

"I fucking hate you!" Red says.

The Nevermore still lives.

"What the...!? Fucking die!" Red shouts as he stomps the bird again.

Red keeps his weapons ready.

"I'ma' kill all the birds in the world." Red declares.

Red sees a Nevermore circling around him.

"Come you bastards!" Red taunts.

Red shoots the approaching Nevermore.

"Come on you fucking bitches!" Red taunts.

Red looks around.

"I'm here!" Red shouts, "Kill me! I'm here!"

Red sees another Nevermore coming.

"They're just gonna keep coming from the air." Red states, "I knew it!"

Red pats his chest.

"Kill me, I'm here!" Red shouts.

Another Nevermore shows up.

"They just keep coming from the same god damn area." Red states.

Red continues on his path.

"Who the fuck keeps spawning all these god damn birds!?" Red yells.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx returns to Beacon and is immediately tackled by Ebony. Ebony starts to lick Onyx's cheek.

"Easy girl." Onyx say.

Ebony gets off of Onyx and sits beside him. Onyx sits up and pets Ebony's head as Team RWBY approaches him. Onyx's wounds have already healed and the remaining portion of the staff that was embedded in Onyx's back is gone.

"Did you...?" Ruby asks.

"No." Onyx answers, "Night is spending the rest of his life in the same prison as Umbra."

Onyx teleports the Relics of the Riders to him.

"Why did you tell us to take the Relics if you just teleported them?" Weiss asks

Onyx doesn't answer. He stands up and opens a portal.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asks.

"Returning the Relics of the Riders to their resting place." Onyx answers.

"Why?" Weiss asks, "You could be unstoppable."

"It is written, 'Humility comes before greatness, and where humility has not paved the road, greatness may not walk it.'" Onyx quotes.

"Where's that from?" Yang asks.

"The Book of the Riders." Onyx answers.

"Are you sure about this?" Ruby asks.

"Name one person who can beat me." Onyx orders.

"Um..." Ruby says.

"So why would I need to be more powerful?" Onyx asks, "Besides, there is a reason why Lux gave each Rider a relic instead of using all eight herself."

"And what is that reason?" Yang asks.

"Don't know. Never got the chance to ask." Onyx answers.

Onyx walks through the portal and returns the Relics, keeping the Shard of the Riders with him.

* * *

Camo and the other Ghosts walk through a cave. Onyx teleports into the cave. Onyx walks towards Camo.

"Camo, I am honored to relinquish command of the Ghosts to you." Onyx says.

"So are we actually going to have to start calling him Captain Camo?" Volt jokes.

"No." Camo answers.

Onyx smirks.

"Come," Camo orders, "we have a lot of work to do."

Camo places his scroll on central computer, projecting the destroyed Temple of the Riders.

"Eclipse's mercenaries and other scavengers have been investigating the temple, trying to find any items of interest." Camo explains.

"The entire Temple of the Riders is an item of interest. It's made of real Grimm bones." Onyx states.

"Eclipse can use that research in their plans." Camo says.

"So we have to move it or destroy it." Volt suggests.

"How are we going to move something that big?" Silicon asks.

"We transport the pieces to the Shadow Zone." Camo answers, "But first we have to secure the area."

"What are we waiting for?" Brass asks.

Camo opens a portal and the Ghosts, walk through.


	54. Victory (Deleted Scenes)

**Random Trivia:** **Onyx original was going to be in his early thirties instead of however old Team STRQ is.**

* * *

 _"In this hour of victory,_

 _We taste only defeat._

 _I ask,_

 _Why?_

 _We are Riders,_

 _Guardians of all that exists._

 _The roots of Remnant have grown deep under our careful tending._

 _Where there is life,_

 _The wisdom of our countless generations has saturated the soil._

 _Our strength is a luminous sun,_

 _Towards which all intelligence blossoms..._

 _And the impervious shelter beneath which it has prospered._

 _I stand before you,_

 _Accused of the sin of ensuring Rider ascendancy._

 _Of attempting to save us from this fate where we are forced to..._

 _Recede._

 _Humanity stands as the greatest threat on Remnant._

 _Refusing to eradicate them is a fool's gambit._

 _We squander eons in the darkness,_

 _While they seize our triumphs for their own._

 _The Relics of the Riders belong to Riders alone._

 _Think of my acts as you will._

 _But do not doubt the reality:_

 _The Cleansing..._

 _Has already begun._

 _And we are hopeless to stop it."_

* * *

 **It's the end of RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx. But the journey is not over.  
**

 **Stay tuned for the sequel RWBY: A Rider's Legacy.**

 **I still need to introduce that bad ass Grimm sword. It's not there just for show. So because this chapter is so short,**

 **Here are a couple of cut scenes.**

* * *

 **When Umbra was awakened, it was originally going to be because Onyx and the Shard of the Riders are present at the Temple of the Riders when the eclipse occurred. Night and Onyx still had their duel and instead of the volcano erupting, a orb made of Grimm bones in the center of the Room shatter.**

* * *

"Who initiates this awakening?" Umbra asks.

"Pilgrims... on the path of enlightenment." Night answers.

Umbra exhales.

"You are Human, loyal and strong, even in your second form. You will serve well. How did you...?" Umbra begins.

Umbra spots Onyx hiding behind one of the rooms pillars.

"No... this Human was not responsible for my liberation after all... was he, _Rider_?"

* * *

 **In one of the drafts for the final battle, Umbra had seized control of the FAC Requiem and was going to use it's Fusion Cannon to amplify the blast of the Key of the Riders. Night still made his offer because Umbra stole his ship. In this draft Flame is still alive.**

* * *

The Ghosts board the FAC Requiem for a second time. The Ghosts exist the portal in the airship's hangar. They shoot all the approaching Grimm and head towards the main elevator.

"The Fusion Cannon's control station is located on the lower deck." Night states over the Com.

"Come on!" Camo calls.

"I am making my way there now." Night says.

"Copy, Night." Onyx says, "We will rendezvous at the objective. Camo, lead stealth team to secure the Fusion Cannon. Flame, you and the twins storm the bridge. Prevent Umbra from targeting the device if stealth team is delayed."

"Onyx, if we fail to secure the lock before it's ready to deploy, do we destroy it?" Camo asks.

"I do not intend to squander a second chance to imprison Umbra." Onyx answers.

The Ghosts approach a hallway. Flame uses a fireball to blast a path as the reach two corridors.

"Twins!" Flame calls.

Flame, Volt, and Brass turn and run down the right corridor.

"Light, Silicon with me." Camo orders.

The remaining three go down the left corridor. Partway through the hallway, Light stops and turns to a locked door. The others turn towards him.

"Go on without me." Light says.

"That isn't the mission." Camo states.

"There is something I must to do." Light say.

Light blasts the door open, revealing the Shard of the Riders is inside.

* * *

Night enters the Fusion Cannon's control room, where Umbra is waiting for the gun to finish it's charge.

"Shut it down, Umbra." Night demands, "I cannot allow you to harm Remnant."

"The planet will not be harmed, only its indigenous life-forms." Umbra states.

Night draws his blade and charges at Umbra.


End file.
